Where The Road Lead Us
by Jarka-Nightmare
Summary: What If there were six biker mice instead of three. This is a Vinnie x OC, Modo x OC and Throttle x OC story. The only ones belonging to me are the OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 1: Rock and Roll.**

On a ship that was flying in the universe. Where six human size mice sitting in it. "Hey, Hey bro. Watch me blow pass him. Haahha yep, that's me, I'm the baddess motorcycle in the hollow universe" a male white mice said and gave is fan-furred bro that was sitting next to him a pat on the back that was a bit too strong that he hit the controllers. "And modest too" the tan-furred male mice said. A tan-furred female mice help him up. "You okay, Throttle?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm fine, Jarka" Throttle said to her. A white female mice looked at the white male. "Watch it, Vinnie" she said to him. "Yeah, sorry Verana" Vinnie said. A gray male mice opened a small fridge and took a soda pop out. "Ah, it's is living. Noting to do than rocking and rolling and racing true the cosmos" he said as he opened the soda pop and drank it. A female gray mice came to stand next to them. "We got completely no..." the gray male mice said as the ship was hit and send all six off them on the ground. "Trouble, Modo" the female gray mice anserd. "Sorry, Mirda" Modo said back to her as the six of them stood up and when to the window to look. "Somebody out there doesn't like us" Throttle said as they looked at the ship that shot them. "Yeah someone looks like Plutarkians and I can smell them almost from here" Modo said. "Looks like we came across one of there destroyers" Vinnie said. Verana took the big gun that was standing against the wall and threw it to Vinnie. "Thanks, Sweetheart" Vinnie said as he catch the gun and opened the door to shoot them. "Vinnie! Fry the fins off those stinkfaces!" Throttle yelled. But the Plutarkians shot the gun out of Vinnie's hand before he could shoot them and Vinnie when back inside before being shot himself. "It works better if you shoot before the weapon flies out the door, brother" Jarka said to Vinnie. "Yeah well... Timings very thing, Sis" Vinnie said back. "So what we gonna do" Mirda asked. "Well that is easy, were going down" Throttle said to them. "WHAT" thay all said as the ship when down to a planet and when it when down Throttle controls broke. "I think you had to go for the power stirring" Jarka said to him. "Yeah" Throttle said back. They where hit again. "Whoa! Imminet destruction! What a rush!" Vinnie said. "Modo, get them ready to jet" Throttle said as Modo push a bottom and the back opened up. They when to it with helmets in hand. "Guys, let me tell ya something. All ya need in this universe is your brains, your bros, your girls and... " Throtlle said as he jump on his bike. "Your bikes!" He said. The rest when to there bikes. "Helmets on" Throttle said as all of them put there helmets on. "It's time to rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" They said together. They ride out as the ship crash in a scoreboard and land on the ground. "Hey, nice reception" Vinnie and Verana said together. "How told them we where coming" Vinnie said. "Rope it in, Vinnie. We didn't mean any harm, citizens. Okay guys, kick it" Throttle said as they ride of. Jarka following Throttle, Mirda following Modo and Verana following Vinnie. Where Vinnie and Verana where riding there was a guy traying to steal money from someone. "Your chash, Man! NOW!" the man with the crowbar said. Before the guy could do something Verana speed past him and stopped. Vinnie took the crowbar from him and stopped next to Verana. Vinnie spin the crowbar between his fingers. "Hey sweetheart? You where not gonna hurt someone with this, where you?" Vinnie asked. The guy looked at them. "No, sir and ma'am" the guy said. "Good. Than if you don't mind" Verana said as she push a bottom on her bike and a laser came out. Vinnie threw the crowbar up in the air and Verana shot it so that it was destroyed. "Bingo" Verana said. "I'm outta here" the guy said as he ran off. "Thanks, mister and ma'am" the other guy said. "Don't mention it" Verana said. "Ride free, citizen!" Vinnie said as he and Verana ride off. On the roof of the stadion. "How do we get outta here?" Modo asked. "The usual" Jarka said. "Let's roll" Throttle said as the four of them rode of the building and meet Vinnie and Verana on the way. They where riding for awile. Jarka looked at Throttle. "Hey guys, hold it!" Jarka said. They all stopped and looked at her as she stopped next to Throttle. "Listen to this..." Jarka said as she turned Throttle bike on. "Sounds like a busted gyro" Jarka said as she looked at Throttle. "Good ears, Jarka-girl" Throttle said. "No sweat, Sweetheart. We find you a cycle repair pit and I'll have that baby purring perfectly again" Vinnie said. Jarka, Mirda and Verana looked around. "What is it, girls" Modo asked. "Ya know... There's something awfully familiar about this place" Verana said. "I know what'cha mean, buildings ripped down, streets chruned up" Mirda said back. "It's a familiar memory all right, a memory that stinks" Jarka said to them. "But we got lucky" Vinnie said. "Why lucky" Throttle said. Verana looked at where Vinnie was looking at. "Lucky because of that" Verana point at the garage the said Last Change Garage. "I'll go look" Vinne said. "And I come with ya" Verana said.

Meanwhile, inside the Last Chance Garage.

"Youse is not being wise, lady! Lawrence Limburger wants dis land! And what Limburger wants, Limburger gets!" a guy said to the lady. "Look, you overgrown greasemoneky. You got ten seconds to vacate this plase before I vacate your face!" the lady said. "Oooh... I'm so scared I'm shaking, lady! Youse see me shaking?!" said the guy. "The bulldozer is waiting, lady. Time Ta pack it up and haul it out! So why not be a good little girl and take da money and run!" he said to her. "Now you listen up, Lardlips! Tell your slimy boss that he can take his bulldozers and his money and just... Shove it!" she said as she pull the lever of her lift. "Hmmm. My lift needed a greasejob anyway" she said. The guy destroyed the lift. "Youse is starting to annoy me, lady!" he said. "Buzz off, Greasebreath!" she said to him but fell over a pool of grease. "Maybe now you'll see mr. Limburger's offer in a new light. Now sign this or else!" he said to her. "Or what else?" someone asked in a angry voice. The guy turned around and there stood Vinnie and Verana with both there helmets still on. "Huh? Why you two ain't noting but a squeaky little wheel! Yo want a piece of me, Punks?!" he said. "Squeaky wheel, eh? Where we come from we don't take very well to that kind of talk... Wrench head! Especially if you said it against a bikers girl" Vinnie said as he walked over to the guy but fell over some grease and hit the wall. "Ack!" Vinnie said as Verana went to his side to help him up. "Awww. Did da little biker baby fall down? Come on, ya wimp, get up! What is youse anyhow, a man or a mouse?!" He said and window broke when four others jump in. "Mouse" Modo said as the four took there helmets off. "Got a problem with that?!" Throttle asked. The guy looked at the lady. "Ya know, lady, youse got a serious verin problem here. Mr. Limburger don't like no stinking rats on his property" the guy said. "This ain't his property" the lady yelled. "RAT?! My mama didn't raise no stinkin' rat! UNDERSTAND?!" Modo yelled as his and Mirda's eyes went red. "It's tail-whipping time" Throttle said. Throttle's and Jarka's tails went around the guys feet as Modo and Mirda shoot with there robotic arm that the guy was stuck in the tires that fell. Jarka and Throttle spin him with there tails, the guy rolled to a wall where Vinnie and Verana where. "Time to roll, sweetheart" Vinnie said as he and Verana push the guy hard that he rolled out of the garage. "Mr. Limburger ain't gonna like this" the guys said as he rolled away. "Talk about you're slippery customers" Verana said as she whip the grease of her biker boots. "Yeah" Vinnie said as he did the same. "Yeah, they can call him the duckle ollie" Modo said and Mirda giggle at it as she went with Modo to Verana and Vinnie." _Duckle, dulckle, duckle oil, oil, oil_" the four sang. "Guys, guys, guys" Jarka said as she and Throttle covered their ears. "Your off key" Throttle said. The four looked at each other. "_What would you do if we sing about tune_" they sang as Jarka and Throttle shaking their heads. "I gave up" Throttle said as Jarka looked at the lady and went to her. "Ya okay, ma'am" Jarka asked the lady and that got the others the turn there heads. "Don't you come any closer you, you..." the lady said as she was holding a wrench in her hand. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Don't brake a nail, we just came in to get my bike fixed" Throttle said as he came to stand next to Jarka to keep her save. "Yeah, were the good guys" Modo said. "Talk about no appreciation" Vinnie said. "I don't believe this, I just been saved by a buns of gaint hamsters" the lady said. "Mice, ma'am. Were mice" Mirda said. "Mice?" the lady asked. "You where expecting turtles maybe" Verana said. She walked over to Vinnie and took a hold of his atenas. "Mice, with atenas and biker clothes and motercycels" she said. "And don't for get your basic stuntly bodies" Vinnie said. "I seen better" the lady said. "Maybe but not with this much charm and our girls love it" Vinnie said as he put his arm around Verana. "Watch it, Vinnie. You know the rules, flirt with a other girl and you sleep somewhere else then next to me, love" Verana said. "Where on earth did you guys come from" the lady asked. "Mars" Modo said. "Mars?" said the lady. "Mars" Throttle said. "Mars!" the lady said. "Is there a echo in here" Mirda asked. "I don't think she likes our answer" Jarka said. "Mars, right, I don't believe it. I think you guys better explain this" the lady said. "Okay look It's a long story. You see our planet was invaded by a race of smelly stink faces called Plutarkians" Jarka said and looked at Throttle how nobbed his head. "Here let me show ya" Throttle said as he let her see what had happend on there planet. "When the Plutarkians wanne our land, right, see they wasted there own natural sort so they go around stripping other planets from it" Throttle said. "So they blow up your planet" the lady asked. "No, they bought up our planet" Modo said. "Thorn the place appart, dig up the land to ship it back to there planet" Mirda said back. "Right, but the mice population fought back but most of us where whiped out" Throttle said. "Modo gave his arm to the cause and Vinnie got half of his face taking of that is why he where the mask and the girls we don't know, they don't wanne talk about it" Throttle said to the lady. "Yet, we don't wanne talk about it yet" Jarka said as she looked at Throttle with a small smille. "You know the way you guys describe it what these Plutarkians did to your planet. I think you better look at this then" the lady said as she push at bottom. "Don't tell me that they are here" Jarka asked as she looked at the lady. As the garage door was fully open. "They are here" the lady said. "I hate it sometimes when I am right" Jarka said.

At the tower of Linburger.

A man stood at the window. "Fair juwel of the great widwest... The windy city... The very heartland of America! Soon all of your precious resourses will be mine and your fair city will be... Gone! Hahahahahahaha! Your air and your water... Your coal and oil... All will be dug up! Stripped away! All to satiate the inexorable appatite of Plutark!" the man Limburger said and looked around when he heard a bowl fall an the ground. "Greasepit, my dear boy" Limburger said. "Yes, boss" Greasepit said. "You are dripping on my carpet!" Limburger yelled. "Ah.. R-right, boss! Sorry, boss" greasepit said as he went to a bucket that was standing there. "That's better. Now, dear boy, to business... As you know, I have made it my ambition to lay chicago to waste within one week..." Limburger said. "Duuh... That's right, boss!" Greasepit said. "Than why is the Last Change Garage still standing" Limburger yelled. "Well, there where those six mice on motercycles..." Greasepit stared. "Mice... On motercycles" Limburgers eyes wide. "Yeah" Greasepit said. "Not again. I that a belly for those rodents on Mars" Limburger said angry and walked to a screem and push the bottom of it. "Karbunkle" Limburger said. "Yes, you're big cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "Do you recall those mice that escaped you laboratory on Mars. The three leaders of that perfetic rebellion" Limburger asked. "Ah yes, most certain. I had hardly experimented on them when they where free by those three female mice" Karbunkle said. "Hey doc, how about four arms..." said a little muntant. "Oh shut up" Karbunkle said. "Karbunkle, those six rodents are here on earth and I wanne know what you are gonna do about it" Limburger said angry. "Well, you cheesingness. If you wish to cach a mouse..." Karbunkle came in the office of Limburger. "You must build a better mousetrap" Karbunkle said as a big and deadly mousetrap emerged. "Excellent. Now all we need is the bait" Limburger said.

Back at the Last Changes Garage.

The lady that was now know as Charley worked on there biker. "There, that has to do it" Charley said. "Mmm. Not bad, you pretty good" Throttle said. "Best in this town and also your weapons look like they could use something new, like extras" Charley said. "Extras?!" Vinnie asked. "Don't think about it, brother" Jarka said. "Ho, come on, sis" Vinnie said. The others where laughing at it. "Like what extras?" Modo asked laughing as he touched Vinnie's bike new rackets shot away. "Like that" Charley said. "Cool" Vinnie and Verana said. "I go get them for ya, Charley-girl" Jarka said and walked through the hole but what nobody saw was that Greasepit took her. "So tell me, what is your relationship with each other?" Charley asked. "Well, first of me and Jarka are twins" Vinnie said. "But you both don't look like each other" Charley. "Yeah, that is what we also said, Charley-girl" Throttle said. "Jarka looks like our mom and I look like our dad" Vinnie said. "I am dating Modo" Mirda said as Modo put a arm around her and pull her close. "The same goes for me and Vinnie only just a couple of months" Verana said. "And what about you Throttle" Charley asked. "Well, I had someone her name was Carbine but we broke it up. So I am single" Throttle said back. "But for how long" Verana asked and that make Throttle blush. Vinnie know where Verana was going, Throttle like his sister and Jarka likes Throttle. Vinnie looked at the garage door. "What is taking Jarka so long, that is not like her" Vinnie said. Throttle looked worried at the garage door. "Ya right, Vinnie. That is noting like Jarka" Throttle said. "Yo biker bunnies" Greasepit called and Vinnie went to see but is eyes wide. There on a gaint mousetrap sat Jarka tied up, she shock her head to get the cloth from her mouth. "Guys!" Jarka yelled. Everyone was now standing next to Vinnie and they where mad. "Come on what's the matter cat caught your tail. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Greasepit said. The boys where already on there biker and the two other girls took care that Charley was okay. Mirda and Verana looked angry. Modo and Vinnie looked mad and Throttle looked more then mad. "Let her go, Oil breath" Throttle said angry. "Ya touch me and I pull this string and your friend she goes" Greasepit said. Throttle's, Vinnie's, Modo's, Mirda's and Verana's eyes wide. "Boys, left frank row" Jarka yelled at them. The boys smiled at that. "On three, guys... Three... Hit it" Throttle said and they drove to Greasepit. Vinnie turned his bike and let his grappling hook around Greaspit and pull him on the ground. Modo took his lazer and shot the mousetrap that shot her upwards and she fell down to the ground only to be caucht by Throttle. "Ya okay, Jarka-girl" Throttle asked her as he removed the rope of her. "Yeah, thanks" Jarka said and gave him a kiss on the cheek that maked him blush. Throttle stopped between Modo and Vinnie with Jarka still on his bike and the other girls where with there bikes next to them. "Hey, three against one ain't fair" Greasepit. "Hey, you listen up. Take a message back to yer boss for us. Tell him that the biker mice from Mars are in town and the party's over" Throttle said as he held Jarka close what maked her blush. "You got that?" Throttle said. "Yeah... I think so" Greasepit said. "Good and now it's time to go" Verana said. "Oh no, not again" Greasepit said. Modo's eye glowd red. "Hey, what they say in Quieckly field batter-up" Modo said as he and Vinnie drove to Greasepit, Modo took a hold of Greasepit and thow him to Vinnie. "Here's a win-up" Vinnie said as he made a fist. "And the pich" Modo said as Vinnie hit Greasepit away. "That's for my sis" Vinnie said when he send Greasepit away.

At the tower of Limburger.

Limburger stood in frond of the window shaking with anger. "Can anyone do anything right. Much I do everyting by myself" Limburger said as he puch a bottom on the scream. The face Karbunkle appeared. "Yes, your cheesenees" Karbunkle said. "Your mousetrap was less then a success. If you can't take care of them" Limburger said angry. "Well, if one has a idee there is then one thing to do" Karbunkle said as he puch a botton on the controler he has in hand.

Outside the tower of Limburger.

Six bikes stopped not far from the tower. "Charley said this is where we find this Lawrence Limburger here" Mirda said. "Well, time to pop in for a visit" Modo said. "Battle mode, guys" Throttle said. "Where gonna rock the walls off this joint" Jarka said as she and Throttle went first and followed by the rest. "Yo, party time" Vinnie and Verana said. They ride to the builing and up the wall.

Back inside.

The alarm went off. "Uh, what is that" Limburger asked and puch a bottom on the screem. "It's a attacked. Active defense" Limburger yelled.

Back outside.

Lasers came out of the builing and start shooting at them. They raced to the rooftop of the building. "You know man, I don't think Limburger is happy to see us" Vinnie said. But they where shot from guys in buggy's. "Oh ho, company" Jarka said. "Spread" Throttle said. Modo hit on of the buggy and Throttle made two ride in to each other.

Back inside.

"Why can anybody get rid of those rodens for me" Limburger said angry. Then the window broke as the six came in. "It's just so hard to find good help these days" Vinnie said. "I know... I know" Limburger said. Jarka came closer to Limburger as she was smelling someting. "Hey, I smell Plutarkian" Jarka said as she uses her tail to remove the false head off of Limburger. "Oh uh... You could tell. I much have the air conditioner fixed" Limburger said. But the floor opened up and Karbunkle came out. "Karbunkle" Modo said as he pushed Mirda behind him. "Yes, my boy. How very nice of you to remember me" Karbunkle said. "Oh, I remember all right. I remember how you took my arm but I got a other one SEE!" Modo said angry. "Very interesting invention and speaking of inventions" Karbunkle said and puch a bottom on the controler. The boys puched the girls behind them. "I have one you all like to meet" Karbunkle said. The guys and girls eyes wide. "X-Terminator" Karbunkle said. "Hasta la vista rodents! This will be a real kick!" X-Terminator said. "Guys, time to go. Now!" Jarka yelled and all six of the them whist and there bikes came to them when they jumped out of the window and on there bikes. "X-Terminat them" Limburger yelled. The X-Terminator and some of Limburger's goons where behind them shooting at them. "Mirda, Verana, Vinnie, Modo you guys take Limburgers goons. Jarka and I will handle tin-top here" Throttle said, looked at Jarka and nobbed at each other. Verana and Vinnie went left, Mirda and Modo went right, Jarka and Throttle went straight ahead. Mirda and Modo took the rackets out and shot the goons that where following them. "Nice shot" Mirda said. But stopped in a alley away. "Looks like I caught me two big fat rats" the goon said. Modo's and Mirda's eyes glowed red. "We ain't no rats" Mirda said as she and Modo shot with there laser to the buggy the goon was riding in and blow it up. Vinnie and Verana ride side by side. "It's been fun" Verana said. "But it's time for light out" Vinnie said as they shot there rackets to them. Jarka and Throttle where driving to a factory with the X-Terminator behind them. They stopped at the entrance of the factory. "Come and get us tin-man" Throttle said. "End of the road, rodents" X-Terminator said. X-Terminator drove to them but Throttle and Jarka where faster and moved away. X-Terminator drove through the door and in a big can of ACID dump. Jarka and throttle stopped at the edge. "I'll be back" X-Terminator said as he sank. "Yeah" Jarka said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, don't forget ta write" Throttle said. They both drove away.

Back where there ship is.

They looked at the scoreboard where there ship was in. "Hmm, it gonna take a long time to man that mengel back up" Throttle said. "It's going further in" Jarka said. "No, it's not" Verana said. And the ship went further in. "Told ya" Jarka said. "Typical, just great" Throttle said. "Well, if you're stuck here on earth this place will make as good a hideout as any" Charley said to them. "What...Here... In the scoreboard" Mirda asked. "Yeah! Limburger will never think to look for you in there" Charley said to them. "She got a point, guys" Jarka said and looked at the scoreboard and back at the them. "Well, now we got that out of the way. How about we grab a little food" Verana. "Yeah" everyone said. "Oh, I know a good cheese shop in town" Charley said. "Yek, what do ya think we are" Modo asked. "Mice" Charley said back. "I was thinking about some rootbeer and some dogs" Vinnie said. "Now that's a plan I go with" Jarka said. Charley went to sit behind Verana. "Well than let's go" Verana said. "Well, let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" they said together and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 2: The Reeking Reign of the Head Cheese.**

In a neighborhood outside the city, six bikers drove down the road. "Ah, tired you " Modo said to Throttle. "Ah, your empty head makes you flowed" Throttle said. Above them Vinnie came down. "In coming" Vinnie yelled. The three girls came to there side. Throttle took a few hotdogs and gave them each one. "Thanks..." Jarka said but her eyes wide and let the hotdog fall. "Wow!" Jarka yelled as she and the others jumped over a crater and stopped at the other side. "Man, I thought the grand canyon was in a other sted" Vinnie said as he looked at it with the others. "Once know where this comes from" Modo said. They looked at each other. "Limburger" They said together. A shadow of a crane came over them and there was a crane on the other side with Limburger and Greasepit in it. "What shall I do to with them, boss" Greasepit said. "What else, dear boy. Destroy them!" Limburger yelled as he pointed at the mice. Greasepit started the crane and went for them. "Looks like we gonna be lunch, guys. We're about to get muched" Jarka said. The crane went for them. "Let's rock..."Throttle said as they stared there bikes. "And ride!" they said together and drove away from the cranes graps. The crane took a piece of the ground. "You missed" Limburger said to Greasepit as the crane went over the crater and went after them. "Battle mode, guys" Throttle said. There lasers came out there bikes and from Verana's bike a big one that Charley took. "I'm ready, let's toast that big cheese" Charley said. Verana stopped next to a bunch, took Charley with her tail of her bike, let her fall in the bunch and took the gun. "Sorry, doll. No can do" Verana said and drove off to hepl the others. "Hahahahahahahahaha" the others where laughing as they drove around the crane. "Get them" Limburger yelled. The crane was about the caught Mirda as she smach the crane hard that one of the three was destroyed. "Fights dirty if necessary" Limburger said. "Well, that I had in mind" Greasepit said as he pull a laver and let one of the cranes with dirt fall on Modo. "Oh ho" Modo said as he was bury onder dirt and stick his head out. "I first tasted realasted not sure I like it" Modo said. "That's more like it. Now grab him" Limburger said. The crane was turned to him. "Okay, stay cool don't loss your head" Modo said to himself. "Yiha" Vinnie said and shot the crane. "We ain't gonna let ya ruin this planet like ya did too Mars" Verana said as she also shot the glass where Limburger and Greasepit where. "You rodents won't be around to stop me" Limburger said as he shot at Vinnie and Verana. Throttle came to Modo. "Modo fire me a line" Throttle said. "Uh... Why did the chicken cross the road" Modo said. "Not that line, your grappling hook" Jarka yelled as she bend to avoid the second crane. "Oh yeah I knew that" Modo said as his grappling hook came out and went to Throttle's bike to pull him out. Throttle drove away and pull Modo out as the crane came for Modo. Vinnie and Verana drove away with the crane still after them but it took a hold off them. "Time to bring Limburger down to earth. I go right, you go left" Throttle said. When they came to the crane. "Now split up" Throttle said but insted of going left Modo took right. "No the other left" Throttle yelled. Throttle drove around one of the legs of the crane. "He slid, he's save" Throttle said. Modo drove with the rope a few times around the crane that Vinnie and Verana fell save on the ground and tie the two ends together. "There all tie" Modo said as Mirda came next to him and gave it a small push that the crane fell over. "Let's go" Jarka said as they drove home.

At Limburgers tower.

Limburger came inside is office and sat down. "Can this day get any worse" Limburger asked. "_Attention, attention. Urgent message for mr. Limburger from Plutarkian high shereman_" the computer said. "This is how" Limburger said as he push a bottom on the scream. "Greatings lord Camembert. It's a pleased to see you looking so repolsing" Limburger said. "Never mind, Limburger. Has your stay on earth let you forget the tradisional Plutarkian greating" lord Camambert said. "Oh please, can we do it other time" Limburger said. "Limburger, must I remind you that I am you supreme leader. Now get to it!" lord Camambert said. Limburger walked to the big scream and did the tradisional Plutarkian greating with lord Camamber. "Good, now to business. YOUR A FAILURE LIMBURGER. EARTH SHOULD BE DUST BY NOW, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG" lord Camambert yelled. "Um... A few delayed but I assure you all is under control now" Limburger said. "It better be, because I am on my way to get the next shipmen myself" lord Camambert said. "Of course" Limburger said back and the scream went bleck. "GREASEPIT GET IN HERE" Limburger yelled. "Yes boss" Greasepit said. "Listen you, the high shereman is coming next week and I have to give him something but what can it be?... Of cource Chicago. Deliver the city it self" Limburger said. "But boss they never let you buy the holle city" Greasepit said. "Who said enything about buying, I simply going to take it... The city of Chicago and the biker mice soon will be gone forever" Limburger said.

That night at the city Hall.

"This is it, the city hall. Doors open, quick put your helmets on" Greasepit said to two goons that wore the same clothes as the three biker boys. They put there helmets on and went inside. "Let's go" Greasepit said. Inside they tied up the guard. "Smile guys where on camera" Greasepit said and waved together with the two others to the camera. The door of the mayor opened. "Knock, knock" Greasepit said. "What's the meaning of this?" the mayor asked. "The meaning of this, is that you are coming on a little ride with us, mister mayor... But first smile to the camera" Greasepit said and smiled at the camera and took the mayor with them.

In the scoreboard.

The music was playing loud and the boys, Mirda and Verana were playing a game of basketball and Jarka was working on her bike. "Woah, that's my tune of attack" Modo said as he, Mirda and Verana went in. Modo jumped in the air and threw the ball to the ring. "He's up and he shoots" Modo said. Throttle gave Vinnie a little set up. "Ha, in your face" Vinnie said and threw the ball to the ring but it got shot by Mirda. "Didn't we tell you boys raising the ring is more fun" Mirda said. "Put that away" Throttle said. "No guns, shoot. We thought the next game was gonna be a blast" Vinnie and Verana said together. Jarka looked from her bike to the others smiling but then saw Charley coming in and put out the radio. "Charley-girl, we where jaming on that" Vinnie said. "Not enymore, listen to this" Charley said as she turned on the tv. "_Attorney have convert that the mayor has been kidnapped last night from his office in the city hall_" a news reporter said. "The mayors been kidnapped" Throttle said. "Hey, this makes me mad" Modo said. "I bet ya, it's Limburger and his goons again" Jarka said as she wiped her hands on a rag and came to them. "Wait, That's not all" Charley said. "_This video security camera was able to caught the fellans in the act, they appierd to be bikers_" the news reporter said. "Hey, that looks like..." Vinnie said. "Us. Now I'm really mad" Modo said back. "Were being framed. That's Greasepit in a Modo suit" Throttle said. "Why is it Jarka is always right" Verana said. "Yeah" Mirda said back. "Well, it's a feeling. One day they gonna say Limburger is gonna be mayor" Jarka said. "_The last citizen mr. Limburger has stept in to serve as active mayor_" the news reporter said. Everyones eyes wide and looked at Jarka. "I am gonna say notting anymore" Jarka said. "No way" Vinnie said. "The big cheese is now head cheese" Throttle said. "That makes me more then just mad, now I'm maddest" Modo said. "Take it easy, love" Mirda said as she was next to Modo. "_Hello, fellow citizens of Chicago. I'm in charge here and as your new acting mayor, rest a sure that I shall not let these fellas go unpunished. I newly point a chief of police orde to arrest them_" Limburger said. "Man, I knew politician where a stinking business but I never thought it really stink like this" Mirda said. "It's no joke, guys. Limburger's now active mayor and he got the police after you, you guys are in trouble" Charley said. "Not as much trouble he is in" Vinnie said. "Wait just a minute" Charley said. "For ones I agree with Vinnie" Throttle said. "Guys, the mayor should we not rescue him first" Charley said. "Time enough after we make Limburger to a rotten cheese omelet" Modo said "Yeah" Verana and Mirda said. The five of them went to there bikes. "Let's rock..." Modo said. "And ride" Said the four others and drove off. "Guys" Jarka yelled but they were already gone. Jarka sigh and looked at Charley. "Typical those guys" Jarka said. "But there is a bigger question I have..." Jarka said and Charley looked at her. "And that is, Jarka?" Charley asked. "What is Limburger planning. This can not come from kindness, it's something else..." Jarka said. "How about you go after them and I go find out what Limburger is planning" Charley said. "Okay, let's do that" Jarka said as she went to her bike and went after the others.

The five of them where driving to the city hall but they passed Greasepit in a police car. "There's those rodents. Now let's bust there tails. alright you goons, make like the fun" Greasepit said to the goons though the radio and went after them. Vinnie looked behind them. "Oh ho, a cop" Vinnie said. "No, not a real cop. That's Greasepit and his goons. let's loose them. It's time to rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" They said together and drove a little faster.

In the city hall.

"Chicago, now I am your mayor and soon you shall be... Gone" Limburger said. "Karbunkle" Limburger yelled. A teleporter appierd with Karbunkle and his mutant assistant. "Yes, your cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Are you ready to teleport our new assistant here"Limburger asked. "ready, your cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Then do it" Limburger said. Karbunkle started the teleporter.

Outside the city hall.

The guys where still followed by Greasepit and his goons. The five of them drove to each other but before they hit each other they went up with there bike and Greasepit and his goons crached in to each other. "I hate it when they do that" Greasepit said. The five land on the balcony of the city hall. "Where here. Now let's play this smooth and subtle" Throttle said. "Anyone got a plan then" Mirda asked. "I say we blast our way in, smach everything inside, blow Karbunkle threw a wall" Vinnie said. "And then grab Limburger and pound his face in until he release the mayor" Modo said. "Uh... Shall we asked Jarka if it's okay first?" Verana asked but her words where left for deaf ear. "Mh... Smooth, subtle. I like it" Throttle said and they crashed through the wall into the office. They hit there brakes and stopped in frond of a desk. "Ah. Good of you to pop in, vermin" Limburger said smiling. They pulled off there helmets. "As the acting mayor, I just finished ordering your destruction..." he said as he held up a piece of paper, which clearly was a declaration of death. "Dr. Karbunkle, would you please introduce our guests to our newest business associate?" Limbureger asked. Karbunkle laughed evil and took a remote out of his lab coat. "Gladly, you thick sliceness. Biker Mice From Mars? Meet... Lectromac!" Karbunkle said and he puched on a buttom. A light beam aimed at a weird looking man, who was sitting on a small looking plane. He had his arms crossed before his chest and was looking completely bored and nonchalant. "Lectromac, why don't you demostrate your magnetic powers?" Karbunkle asked. The five mice stepped off their bikes, grabbing their guns. Lectromac raised his hands and a green light came out. It pulled the guns out of the mice their hands and made them fly into the air. "Hey!" Modo and Mirda yelled angry. "Very good, Lectromac!" Limbuger said smugly. "But don't keep our guest in suspense, just carry on with my first order" Limburger added, pointing to the piece of paper. But then he crumpled it. "Oblitarate them!" Limburger yelled. The mice were hanging in the air, completely helpless. Lectromac looked around. "Nice office. Let's test the construction, Biker Mice" Lectromac said. He moved his hands and the mice crached against the wall. But before they could do something, they were already flying to the other side of the room and crashed against the wall again. Then, ceiling, floor, ceiling, floor... "Ah yes... Nice and solid" Lectromac said smiling. He whirled the mice above his head and crashed them against the wall, hard. The five moaned and noticed they were stuck with their asses in the wall, Vinnie and Verana hanging upside down. They wiggled to get loose. "Argh, we got... To get out... Of here..." Throttle moaned, trying to escape this uncomfortable position. But the green light grabbed them again and they flew through the air again. "Hey, were there not six of them" asked the little mutant thing. Karbunkle and Limburger eyes wide. "Were is the last one of them" Limburger yelled. "Right here" said a voice as Jarka drove through the holl and right into Lectromac. But because of the force of the bike, he fell backwards against Karbunkle and they both crashed against the desk. Jarka looked that them. "You guys okay?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks to you" Throttle said smiling at her as they went on there bikes and putting there helmets on. "You mice are mush now!" Lectromac said angry as he scrambled on his feet. "We can't take him here" Jarka said as she looked at the others getting on there bikes. "I've got a plan. Let's ride!" Jarka said and they opened the gas. They followed Jarka out of the hole they made when they got in and used the pole of a streetlamp to whirl down. They landed smoothly an their rear tires and drove behind Jarka. "You are not escaping!" Lectromac said and started the chase.

In the city hall office.

Limburger called miss Coalpit to the office. A woman stepped in. "You called, mister mayor" Charley said. "Where is miss Coalpit" Limburger said. "She quited, something about the smell" Charley said. "Oh, is it notable. Well, now to business. Take a memo, please" Limburger said as Charley sat down on a chair. "Yes, sir" Charley said. "To the citizens of Chicago. As you acting mayor I have decided in the interet of the public good to proceed with the digging of a new subway system. Unfortunatly, the local diamond mart is directly in the way. Therefore, I officially declaring the diemond mart condempted. Demolition will begin immediately" Limburger said as Charley took notes. "Immediately? But that's an state building. You can't do that" Charley said. "I'm the mayor now, remember. Chicago is all mine" Limburger said.

Back with Jarka and the rest.

They where driving down the road with Lectromac behind them. A green light took a hold of cars and streetlamps and where threw at them. "This is tougher than a motecross race during a demolition turby..." Vinnie said but then he grinned. "More fun too, hahahahaa!" Verana said after as they hit the accelerotor. Modo and Mirda looked behind them and saw two mailboxes coming right at them. They raised their metal arms and smashed the things away, making the mail flying through the air. "How much farther, Jarka" Modo asked. "Just ahead guys" Jarka yelled. "We will give that magnetic monster a taste of his own juice..." said Jarka. They drove straight towards a building and crashed through the fance. Lectromac followed them, but his magnetic powers dragged the fance with him. He didn't notice through. He was too busy with trying to get the mice. The mice drove inside, parked their bikes, pulled off their helmets and ran futher. Lectromac stopped at the entrance. "End of the powerline, Biker Mice... Time to show you my attractive personality!" Lertcomac said. He raised his hands and the green lifted a yellow forklift truck. It flew straight towards the mice and crashed with a loud bang, but the mice were quicker this time."Argh! What's happening?" Lectromac yelled fustrated, fighting to get back control. "It's working!" Vinnie cheered. "All the steel in here is deferring his magnetic powers" Jarka said. Throttle smiled and ran to a huge case against the wall, filled with metal pipes. "He needs more toys, guys" Jarka said, Throttle raised his fist. "Let's load him up" Jarka said and Throttle hit the case. The pipes flew out and because of the magnetic powers, immediately crashed against Lectromac. He flew out of his plane and fell on the floor. Unfortunately for him, he landed right under a metal container that was hanging on the ceiling. The container was filled with screws. Modo grabbed a chain and threw to the container. It whirled around the side and Modo and Mirda pulled. Lectromac looked up, fear on his face. But there was nothing he could do. The screws rained down on him and sticked to him like glue. The fence from outside also flew inside and wrapped around Lectromac and all the steel that was on him. Vinnie and Verana grabbed both two flares and lit them. "Time to wrap this baby up" They both said and melted the steel. When there was nothing left but a glowing, melted pile of steel, they dropped the flairs. "There" Vinnie said and leaned forward. He planted a kiss on it. "AUW! HOT!" He yelled. The others laughed out loud. Vinnie turned to face them, an annoyed look on his face. "It's not funny! My lips are a galactic treasure" Vinnie said. "Ah, my poor baby" Verana said and gave him a kiss. "Would be if you had any" Throttle snickered. Everyone took place on there bikes and shook there heads, smiling. "Yeah, mice with lips. What's next? Chipmunks that sing? Oh and nice plan, Jarka" Modo said. "Thanks, now let's go. We have to talk to Charley, guys. Come let's ride" Jarka said and they drove away. When they arrived again at the city hall, they hit the brakes. "We got more trouble!" Modo yelled. Big machines were busy breaking down the diamond mart. People were running away, screaming loudly. Choas. Destruction.

The goons were laughing evilly while they were doing their jobs. Suddenly, a laser hit one of their machiens and they heard a whistle. They looked up and saw six silhouettes standing on the top of a building. "Hey, there!" a husky voice said. The silhouettes jumped down and stopped right in front of them. "You are destroying property..." Throttle said. "And endangering people..." Vinnie continued. "And that makes us mad!" Modo finished. Jarka pointed at the goon who was controlling the machine. "You wanna rumble? We're ready!" Jarka yelled. Mirda and Modo cracked their knuckles with a evil smile. "Ugh. We're out of here!" the goons yelled and all the machienes drove away. "Ahhh... They are running away..." Mirda said, smiling. "It's my Clint Eastwood look. Gets them everytime!" Vinnie said and Verana gritting her teeth. Throttle and Jarka kneeled and grabbed something from the ground. They looked at it with a thoughtful frown on their faces. "What is it, Throttle, sis?" Vinnie asked. "Diamonds" Throttle said holding out his hand to show them the pieces. "Limburger's goons were stealing a truck full of diamonds" Throttle said. "But why?" Jarka said with a thoughtful look on her face. "One thing is sure, he doesn't need the money..." Verana said. Mirda smiled. "And no way he is getting engaged!" Mirda said. Throttle threw the diamonds in the air and catched them again. "Yeah. It's a mystery, alright?" Throttle said. "And I got the feeling we won't like the answer" Jarka said to them. "Guys!" they heard someone yelling at them and turned there heads. "Charley?" They said. "Hey Charley, you found something?" Jarka asked. "Sure did, Jarka and you where right Limburger is up to something" Charley said. "Good, what ya found?" Jarka asked. "Limburger was talking about a building a new subway system, that's why he is taking the diamond mart down. And I also found out they are holding the mayor in the old scissor wearhouse" Charley said back. "The scissor wearhouse?" Modo repeated. "Time to 'cut' though the case..." Vinnie said, his ears twitching and a big smile an his face. The rest shook their heads. "Not now, hon" Verana said. Jarka looked at Charley. "Thanks for the help, Charley-girl" Jarka said. "Let's ride, guys" Throttle said. Charley went sitting behind Verana and they drove to the scissor wearhose.

They arrived at the scissor wearhouse. "You sure this is the place" Throttle asked. "Posetive, I heard Limburger say it himself" Charley said. "Well, then we just have to let my fingers do the knocking" Modo said as he punched a gaint hole in the door. "Hello? Mister mayor, sir?" Mirda said as she stood next to Modo looking inside but the only response was her voice echoing in the empty building. When they were inside, they slowly walked through the hallway. "I don't like the looks of this place..." Throttle's husky voice broke the silence. "What looks, I can't see nothing?" Mirda said, a little annoyed that it was so dark inside. "I have a bad feeling, guys" Jarka said to them and walked closer to Throttle, Verana closer to Vinnie and Mirda closer to Modo. Charley suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey! do you smell...?" Charley asked. "Grease?" Throttle answered. "Greasepit!" the mice said in unison. They looked around them, but saw nothing. Suddenly, Charley felt big hands around her arms. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed. The mice whirled around and saw that they were surrounded. Goons with guns pointing at them and Greasepit holding Charley, who was struggling to get loose. "That's police chief Greasepit for yous, Biker Mice..." Greasepit said. The click of guns was heard and Greasepit smiled. "Oh, and by the way... Yous is under arrest..." Greasepit said. The mice raised their hands. Throttle took the word. "Alright, Greasepit, here's the deal. You let the lady go, and we surrender" Throttle said. Greasepit thought about it. "Okay, sure. Deal!" Greasepit said. Jarka shook her head and leaned sideway to Throttle. "I don't trust this oil spill as far as I can fluch him" she whispered agitated in Throttle's ear. "Like we got a choise..." Throttle said to her. Jarka sighed. She know her brother hate this when it happend. "You're catching on, buck tooth brain" Greasepit said. "Yous don't! Cuff 'em!" Greasepit yelled and pointed at them. The goons did what them was told and before they even realized it, the mice their hands were cuffed. Modo and Mirda tried to break the chains in anger, but it was no use. "Alright, oil breath. you got us..." Throttle and Jarka said annoyed. "So let the girl go..." Vinnie and Verana continued, also annoyed. "Now..." Modo and Mirda finished, their voices even lower then normal and their eyes glowing red. Greasepit looked offended. "Hey! You know, I don't like your attitude... I think I'll just chance my mouth... Ehhhh, I mean mind! Boys! Give the pretty lady a nice set of bracelets" Greasepit ordered and the goons grabbed Charley. She tried to run but the goons where too strong. "Well, told ya" Jarka said smiling. "Seems his promise just leaked out his greasy little mind, guys..." Throttle said, also smiling. "Guess we'll just have to remind him" Modo answered. "Politely ofcourse" Mirda said. "How about no hands manoeuvre number five?" Throttle said. "Ahh, can we do number three instead? I look so cool in that one!" Vinnie asked, pointing at himself. "Number five, Brother" Jarka said back. "NOW!" Throttle yelled. They each ran into another direction. "Yeah! My favorite story, a tail of two turkeys!" Vinnie cheered while running. His tail slapped two goons right in the face and they fell on the ground because of a tail that was rapted around there feet by Verana. Throttle and Jarka had each a goon on there backs and their hands grabbed their heads. "Get off my back, you wrenchhead!" They yelled together and threw them on the ground. The two patted their hands, smiling at each other when the goons didn't stand back up. Modo and Mirda where having their cuffed hands full with three goons each. "Goons like you make me wanne whirl!" They said together. The goons crached against a wall, but jumped at their feet again and grabbed their guns. But two lasers blasted the guns out of their hands before they were able the use them. "Didn't your momma's never learned you boys not to play with pop guns?" Modo asked. "You might get hurt. You know what I mean?" Mirda said pointing at the six goons. The goons smiled nervous and decided they were not gonna win this. They turned around and ran away. Modo and Mirda smiled. "Wise..." They said together. All six mice were behind Greasepit that was still holding Charley. "Now I'm gonna be real polite and ask you again, oil breath. Let the lady GO!" Throttle said. Greasepit turned around with Charley and looked at them. "N-no way, not a chance, rodent" Greasepit said, but a little unsure this time. Vinnie grabbed something from his bandoliers that only his sister Jarka saw. "Vinnie. NOW!" Jarka ordered and Vinnie threw the object. Both Greasepit and Charley ducked and the object flew over their heads. "Missed me, moussie" Greasepit gloated. "Well, someday you catch the mouse..."Vinnie said arrogant. The flair tit and fired at a chain that was attached on the wall. There was a hook on the chain that grabbed Greasepit by his dungarees. "And some days the mouse, catches YOU!" Vinnie cheered, while Greasepit swung through the air and slammed against a wall. He slid down, clearly unconscious. The six looked at Charley. "Okay, you're outta here, Charley. Now" Throttle said. "Not without you guys, I'm not" Charley said. "Hey listen, just because Greasepit goes back in his deal, that doesn't mean we do, Charley-girl, he is still the law" Jarka said to her. They went outside. Ones outside, Vinnie whistled on his fingers. "Let's get our bikes to safety before this Greaseball wakes up. Follow Charley" Vinnie said . "Hey, where did the rodents go" Greasepit said from inside. Throttle looked at Charley. "We'll be fine, Just go!" Throttle said. Charley ran away with the bikes after her. Modo took Mirda's hand, Vinnie took Verana's hand and Throttle moved closer to Jarka. "Ah, go'cha" Greasepit said as he came running out side, sliped and fell against a trashcane. "Trying to escape" Greasepit said as he took a hold of Throttle's boots. "Oh yeah?" Throttle said.

In the city hall.

Limburger was eating some worms. "Limburger!" someone yelled threw the screem. "Lord Camambert, what a delightful surpise" Limburger said. "Oh yes, so were is the tradisional Plutarkian greating" lord Camambert asked a bit angry. "Oh, really you heighship. I feeling not really up to it" Limburger said. "NOW" lord Camambert yelled. Limburger went to the big screem and did the tradisional Plutarkian greating with lord Camambert. "Now that the formality are over. Mind I now the purposity off you call, lord Camambert" Limburger asked. "Just checking up, Limburger. After all I shall be arriving tomorow. You will have something done by then" lord Camambert said. The phone ringed. "Forgive me" he said and took the phone. "What is it?" Limburger said. "I got the mice, boss. In jail" Greasepit said but Limburger hung up already. "Problems, Limburger" lord Camambert said. "No, no problems" Limburger said as the call closed. "Karbunkle!" he yelled and the teleporter and Karbunkle came. "You called, you cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Yes, how is the digging machiene coming" Limburger asked. "Almost complied, you cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Then all I need is a driver, a exspert at digging under ground" Limburger said. "I have already someone ready for that, you cheesiness" Karbunkle said and pulled the lever of the teleport machiene. The door opened. "Behold, the tunnel rat" Karbunkle said. "Are you insane, a other mouse" Limburger said angry. "Mouse" tunnel rat said and build a status of a mouse and stood next to it. "That's a mouse... I'm a rat" tunnel rat said.

In the court.

"Huh, this fellas your honor, kidnapped the honorble mayor, blow up diamont mart" Greasepit said. "This guys testimony is as dirty himself" Jarka said. "Yeah, I agree" Throttle said. "It's so unfair" Vinnie said. "Unfair and it's making me unhappy" Modo said. Modo stood up and begon a long speits that everyone fell a sleep but not Jarka. Jarka stood up and walked to the judge. "Sir, he is going to keep going on if we stay here longer" Jarka said and that made the judge's eyes wide. "Already... This court found you six not guilty... You are free to go" the judge said and threw the key to Throttle as he caught it. "Guys, I came as fast as I could, but I'm still trying to find a lawyer..." Charley said as she came inside. "L-lawyer? NO! No more lawyers! Please... They are free to go! And as soon as possible..." the judge said. Throttle opened the cuffs of everyone of them and then his own. "Free to go, huh?" Greasepit said, while climbing over the little fence before the judge and standing before the mice. "That's what yous think, I just has to arrests yous again... HARDER this time" Greasepit said slammed his fist in his hand. Oil splattered around. "You have to cach us first, Grease dumb" Throttle said. "And we're not sticking around..." Vinnie said, siling arrogant and he ran towards Greasepit, along with Throttle. "But you are!" They both said and cuffed Greasepit to the fence. "Hey! Get these thinghs off of me! Blast you blasted Biker Mice!" Greasepit yelled at them. But the mice and Charley were already gone.

Outside.

"Hey, listen guys. Whatever Limburger is up to, it's gonna happen soon. Hes building something big in a old factory just outside of town" Charley said as they jumped on there bikes and Charley behind Verana. "Hmmmmmm. I don't know what it is..." Throttle said. "But if Limburger's part of it..." Vinnie continued. "Then you know it's gonna stink" Modo finished. "What you say, Jarka?" Charley asked looking at Jarka. "Hmmm. A digging machine I think" Jarka said. "Come, guys. Time to rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" the rest said as they drove to the old factory.

When they arrived at the factory, they heard voices. "This is it, you cheesiness. The digging machine... With the stolen diamonds as his teeht, it can chew through anything, muawhahaha!" Karbunkle said. "Jarka, you really have to learn us that" Verana whisperd to Jarka. "Shut up" Jarka whisperd back. "Impressive... But is it big enough?" Limburger said. "Oh yes! Big enough to stripmine all of Chicago in a single day!" Karbunkle said. "Say farewell to Chicago, gentleman. Because by this time tomorrow, the windy city will be gone... With the wind! Muawhahahaha!" Limburger said.

The mice crashed through the wall, everyone was already in the machine and it's engine was started. "Hold the train, Limburger" Throttle yelled while stopped in frond of the machine. "You are not gonna destroy Chicago if we can help it" Vinnie pointed at Limburger. Limburger opened a window and his head popped out. "You operate under a big misconception. you see, you are not gonna be able to stop me. You repulsive rodents!" Limburger yelled. "Hey!" Tunnel rat yelled. Limburger looked at tunnel rat. "Ahum. Present company excepted, of course" Limburger said. "Soul... Rat" tunnel rat said. Limburger smiled and grabbed a laser gun. Hang out the window and aimed at the mice. The mice revved their bikes and sped away when Limburger opened fire. "Finish them off!" they heard him yell and the goons came out of nowhere. The mice drove into a hallway, followed by the goons which were firing at them. "Man, these guys are a pain in my tail!" Throttle said, slightly annoyed. "You can say that again" Jarka said back. "Let's throw 'em for a loop" Modo answered and the mice fired their jets. They drove up the wall and drove back through the ceiling. "Are you guys crazy" Charley yelled. "AAAOOOWW, Not mad. The baddest!" Vinnie cheered. They lot go of ther handlebrs, grabbed the goons by the sholders when they drove above them and pulled them out of their buggies. The goons screamed in fear and the mice dumped them in the dumpster. "Well, they certainly look at home there" Verana said smiling, looking over her shoulder. They drove through the wall back on the ground. When they came back in the same room as where they came in, they saww a huge hole in the ground. "I got the stinking feeling Limburger is more underfoot than ever..." Jarka said while looking down. They could feel the ground shaking. "And he has the mayor with him!" Modo said, his eye glowing red. Throttle rubbed his chin. "We can't follow him, he is too fast" Throttle said. Jarka snapt her fingers. "I have a idea, guys but we have to go back to the garage. Grab the rest of the diamonds and follow me" Jarka said.

Back at the garage.

"Great idea, Jarka" Modo said. "Thanks, now let's put them on" Jarka said. "But only three, sis" Vinnie said as he and the boys placed the minnie digging machines on there bikes. "Yes, if we go with six bikes I think the ground will not hold it" Jarka anserd back. "Alright guys let's go" Jarka said as she sat behind Throttle, Mirda behind Modo and Verana behind Vinnie and they drove off.

Back in the city.

They stopped. "Oh no. Limburger machine is going straight to Sweet Georgie Brown radiostation" Throttle said. "That cheese" Modo said. "Yeah and then having only country-western things" Vinnie said. "Oh, that's the final dig... Now I'm really mad" Mirda said. "Yeah, Limburgers fighting dirty now" Jarka said. "No over growing cheese molt my favorite radiostastion" Verana said. "Hope these things work good, Jarka-girl" Throttle said and they drove onderground. Once onderground. "It really works" Vinnie said. "You thought something else, brother."Jarka said. "It's boring right through" Throttle said. "Yeah, I don't think it's boring, I think it's fun" Modo said. "Now let's get Limburger" Jarka asked. "Were not catching up it's to fast" Verana said. "We got to head it off" Throttle said. "Why don't we take the short cut, guys" Mirda asked. "What" the rest asked. "Modo" Mirda said. "Got it... Follow me" Modo said. They digged to they where on the trail of an undergound train. "Wow. The subway. Rock and rail" Vinnie said. "Next stop the big cheese" Throttle said as they drove.

With Limburger.

"Have we destroyed that irrated radiotower" Limburger asked. "Just ahead. Gonna rock it down" Tunnel Rat said but light were shined. "Uh" Limburger and Tunnel Rat said as the digging machine stopped. "That is far enough, Limburger" Throttle said. "It's those rodents again. Drill them now" Limburger said angry and the digging machine started up again. "That's it, guys. Fire at will" Throttle said. "I rader fire at the machine" Modo said. "That's what Throttle means, Modo" Jarka said as they all shot at the machine. "Let's make that rat turn it's tail and run back where he came from" Verana said as they keep shooting. "Good idea" Throttle said as the machine start to turn. "It's working" Mirda said. "Yeah, are we the baddess underground mouse or what" Vinnie said. "Not this way, you. Turn around" Limbrger said. "Those blasted mouse are interfering" Tunnel Rat said. "Than take care of them" Limburger said. "Gladly" Tunnel Rat said as he put Limburger at the wheel and walked away. The machine stopped. "Oh ho, now what" Modo asked. "I don't like this" Jarka said as her hold on Throttle tighter a little. A window opende. "No it's good news biker mice, for me. You see you're about to be destroyed. Meet you persenol escort to the after life, Tunnel Rat" Limburger said. Tunnel Rat came to them and took out a drill and shot them. The biker mouse drove away with Tunnel Rat after them. "I see mice" Tunnel Rat said. "No really" Verana said. "Time to be gone, guys. Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" Vinnie said. "And rock" Modo said. They kept driving. "Never they I say it but you get a lot tired of all the rocks" Vinnie said. "Me too" Verana said. "This guy is one wecked out guy" Throttle said as they still where going. "Let's bring him down and get our tails back top side" Mirda said. "Yeah and fast" Modo said as they went up. "Digging machine dead ahead, guys. Get ready for operation" Jarka said. "Karbunkle, they are coming right for us" Limburger said. "Yes sir" Karbunkle said as he and Limburger started to scream and run around. They splitte up once they were with the digging machine and Tunnel Rat went right in it. "Ooohhh... I hate mice" Tunnel Rat said. "Well, that will hold him" Modo said. "Until Karbunkle send him back where ever ratholl he came out off" Mirda said. "Okay, now that we trapped the rat" Throttle said. "It's time to get the big cheese" Jarka said. "The controls are dead" Karbunkle said. "No, I have to have control. I'm the mayor" Limburger said as the door broke and the biker mice drove inside. "Not for long, Limburger" Throttle said. "Your days as head cheese are over" Jarka said as Modo and Mirda pointed there lasers at them. "Not so fast. Politics is a powerfull game and I still have the upper hand" Limburger said as he took the mayor and a gun. "Vinnie, Verana" Jarka yelled as Vinnie drove from under Limburger and Verana took a hold of the mayor as they went to the rest. "Get him to safety, you two" Throttle said. "We rap things up here" Jarka said. Vinnie drove of with the mayor and Verana. "Back to work little guy" Modo said and place the mutant thing on his place as Mirda gave him the two cabels. Throttle actived the digging machine. "Let's go" Throttle said as they drove off. The machine hitted Limburgers tower and it came back down. The bikers stopped at the city hall. "Thank you, thank you. You young heroes have saved not only my life but our city as well" the mayor said. "It's was noting" Throttle said. "No big deal" Vinnie said. "Just doing our job" Modo. "We love a good Limburger beating" Jarka. "Yeah" Verana said. "Sure" Mirda said. "Now I must reward you" the mayor said. "Okay" the boys, Mirda and Verana said as Jarka shook her head. "Six tickets to the Orpera" the mayor asked. "No way" the five said. "Uh... The key of the city" the mayor said. "No" the five said. "A infotation to the police ball" the mayor asked. "No" the five said. Jarka went to the mayor and whisper in his ear. "What about coopons for free hotdogs and rootbeer" the mayor said. "We take them" the five said and took them. They went to the three bikes and went on them. "Ride free citizens" Throttle said as they drove off.

Back at the scoreboard.

"Nice, free hotdogs" Vinnie yelled. "Rootbeer" Modo yelled. "Rock and roll" Throllte said. "Relaxing" Verana said. "And chilling" Mirda said."Party, party, party" the five yelled but Jarka pulled the music out. "Yeah... Not going to happend, guys" Jarka said as she and Charley stood at the door. "The city is a mess. We all got to help clean it up" Charley said. "But... But..." Modo said. "Hey, Charley-girl, sis. We save the city remember does that not get us off the hook" Vinnie said. Jarka placed a hand on Charley's shoulder and went closer to her. "Let me handel this. You need to talk to the right guy" Jarka said to Charley and walked towards her brother and friends. "Come on guys don't be like that and Throttle you really are letting me do that all by myself" Jarka said in a sad voice as Throttle blush. "Okay we help out" Throttle said and the rest nobbed. "Thanks guys" Jarka said gaving Throttle a kiss on the cheeck making him blush more. "Now let's go" Charley said. "_Cleaning up the city, going down town. Cleaning up the city. Whoa gonna bring it down_" the five sang as they walked out. "Nice going, Jarka" Charley said as Jarka went after them. "Thanks" Jarka said as she and Charley followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 3: We Don't Need No Stinkin' City**

In the Last Chance Garage, Jarka was working on her and Throttle's bikes and the rest where very but very bored. "Man, what a night" Throttle said. "Quiet" Charley said. "Restfull" Vinnie said. "Boring" the five mice said. Jarka sighed and wipped her hands on a rag. "I think I know the problem" Mirda said as she put on the radio. "Yeah, that's music to my cooking started" Verana said as she begun to work on her bike. Charley put the radio of again. "Your cooking look too must like too much grease. This crank cas stinks" Charley said. "Innocent, I cleaned everything" Verana said. "That's grease alright" Modo said. "Rensent grease" Throttle said. "And that can only mean..." Mirda said.

Outside.

"Greasepit, be careull you. That bomb can blast the hole town" Karbunkle said. "Oh don't worry I got it" Greasepit said but it slipped out of his hands and on to Karbunkle foot hard. "AAAAHHHHH" Karbunkle yelled. "Oops" Greasepit said but what they didn't now was the the biker mice and Charley where standing there. "Well, ain't it ain't the degenarte duo" Verana said. "Sleeze brain and sludge..." Mirda said as the two of them looked at them. "You boys looking for something" Charley asked. "Like trouble maybe" Throttle asked. "Huh uh... No, no. We were just on our way to um... the repair shop. That's it, yes. It's idiot got us lost. Now greasepit bring alone that um..." Karbunkle said. "Hold it. Your not going nowhere" Vinnie said as he stopped Greasepit. "Oh yes, I am but you ain't" Greasepit said as he smached Vinnie against the wall with the bomb on him. "Woaw, the top sixty countdown" Vinnie said as the bomb counted down. "Grab them" Jarka said as they went for Greasepit and Karbunkle. "Get away" Karbunkle said as he jumped on Greasepit. Modo and Throttle had a hold of Greasepit but because of all the grease on him he slipped away from them, on his bike and drove away. "The bad guys are gone" Modo said. "Nothing we can do there , Modo" Throttle said. "Hey, bros. I got some explosive I like to get of my chest" Vinnie said as Charley and Verana where trying to get it off. "We got less then a minute to get it off of him" Charley said. "Or Vinnie get's a one way ticket back to Mars" Throttle said. "Boys, get your bikes. NOW" Jarka yelled and Throttle and Modo did what was asked. Charley opened the bomb. "Just you girls and me. In a billion pieces" Vinnie said. "Love, that is not funny" Verana said. "Sorry, Sweetheart" Vinnie said to her to calm her. "Will you stop I'm trying to concentrate" Charley said still working on the bomb. "Just trying to calm my girl down" Vinnie said as Charley got it open. "Got a favorit colour?" Charley said. "Blue. Like my girls favorite neckless" Vinnie said. "That she got from you" Jarka said back as Charley cut get blue wire but the time went faster. "Wrong one, Charley-girl" Mirda said. "Come on, boys. Where are you" Jarka said. "Papadapa padpapa, cavalry" the boys yelled as they drove there way. "Boys, put your graplinghook on the bomb and drive as fast as you can" Jarka yelled at them and they did what was asked. Once the graplinghook was on it they drove away. "Let's blast" Throttle and Modo said. "This is such a ruch" Vinnie said. The bomb flew off of Vinnie. "Too bad this ain't a olympic game because that is a pure golden medal" Throttle said. "So I won't get my face on a cerealbox, hé" Modo said. The bomb flew on the bike of Greasepit and explode there.

In Limburger's tower.

"Yes as soon as those two have return. I want to see them in my office" Limburger said on the phone but got throwed on the floor as Greasepit and Karbunkle flew inside. "Hate to drop in like that, boss" Greasepit said but got a trach can on the head. "It would see you have failed again. You have failed as you always have failed . Do you know what that means?" Limburger said. "Um..." Greasepit said. "It means I have to pay for outside help" Limburger yelled. "Is that bad" Greasepit asked. "It shell be take from you pay" Limburger said as they went to Karbunkle's lab. "My dear docter" Limburger said as they stood in frond of the teleporter. "Yes, your cheesingess" Karbunkle asked. "Actived the transporter. Sent it for the most lowest, most violent, disgusting Team of twisting evil forces Plutark has ever product" Limburger said. "Not the smurfs" Karbunkle said. "Not them. I am speaking of the stunk of the univers bring me the Loogi Broters" Limburger said. "Huh! Not the Loogi Brothers" Greasepit said shoked. "Who are the Loogi Borthers" Karbunkle asked. "Um... I dont know" Greasepit said. Karbunkle did what was asked and actived the transporter.

At the scoreboard.

There was a game and the boys where watching. The ball was kicked away. "Nice kick" Modo said. "Whoa hard hit, bro" Throttle said. "No guts no glory" Modo said. "Well that play was packed full of glory" Throttle said as Vinnie walked to his sister. "So, when are you going tell him" Vinnie asked Jarka. "Tell what to who?" Jarka asked back to Vinnie. "To Throttle that you love him" Vinnie said. "Mh... I don't know" Jarka said looking down with a blush on her face. "I would have going low" Modo said. Jarka looked back up. "Why don't you boys show them how it's done" Jarka said as she walked to the window the boys were at with her brother. "You got it, Jarka" Modo said. "Be carefull, okay" Jarka said. Vinnie had the ball. "Coming up" Throttle said as they ran after Vinnie. They knocked everything over even throwed Modo through the wall. But in the end they knocked Charley, Mirda and Verana over with the food and drinks. "AAHHH" the girls yelled. "Like I said be carefull" Jarka said as she shooked her head and looked out of the window thinking. "Touch down" Modo asked. "More like a swach down" Throttle said. "I could make a big play for you, Sweetheart" Vinnie said to Verana. "Oh let us up and you boys knocked the food and drinks on the ground" Verana said as she and the other girls stood up. "We junked our junk food" Modo said. "Quiet a spreat" Throttle said. "I spend twinty minutes in line to get those hotdogs. For one I wish you guys get your own lunch" Charley said. "Well one good look at us sure cut down the lives" Mirda said. "Speak for yourself" Verana said. "It's alright Charley, it's all my fault but would you mind..." Modo said. "Oh alright I get some more but watch the horseplay some of us ain't of metal of course" Charley said as she walked out of the door. "Could you boys be more carefull next time" Verana said. "Sorry, Sweetheart. We were just playing" Vinnie said and kissed her on the lips. "Verana is right you know ya can hurt youself our someone else" Mirda said. "Sorry, love" Modo said as he kissed her on the head. "The girls are right" Throttle said as he looked at Jarka."Ya okay, Jarka" Throttle asked her as he walked to her. Jarka still looked out of the window. "Someting is not right" Jarka said.

With Charley.

"Twinty hotdogs, great. Now how about some mosterd... A big bottle" Charley said as she put other things on it too and walked of. "Ew, what is that smell. Did I stap on something" Charley asked as she looked at her shoes but got run over by too buggies. "Get out off the way, human. Evil stink" the Luigi Brothers said together as they drove on the field. The stank that the Luigi Brothers gave off scare everyone off.

With the biker mice.

Jarka's eyes wide but put her hand on her nose. "Disgusting" Jarka said. "Jarka, what's happing out there" Throttle asked. "Something really stinks out there" Jarka said. The two buggies stopped in the middle of the field. "We know you are somewhere here, biker mice. We know you can't resist the football game. We are Henker" Henker said. "And Hanker" Hanker said. "The Loogi Brothers" they said together. "And we will pull you apart" Henker said. "We are the scum of the univers" Hanker said. "Yeah for three years running" Henker said as they both laughted. The six went to there bikes and drove there. "You can keep the title, boys" Throttle said. "But nobody mess with our ball game" Modo said. "And specialy no Plutarkian stink fish like you" Vinnie said. "Ever heard of a bath" Verana said. The Loogi Brothers drove to them. "Time to rumble, guys. Keep space mode" Jarka said. "Yeah, keep that stink out" Mirda said. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" The rest said as they drove off. Mirda and Verana went with Vinnie attacking Henker as Jarka went with Modo and Throttle that had Hanker after them. Mirda, Verana and Vinnie hitted Henker and drove after him as he drove away from them. Jarka, Throttle and Modo drove throw a wall and where outside of the field. They begn to drive from side to side that brought Hanker all confusion and he drove through the hotdog stand. "This is tasty... Look out!" Hanker yelled to Henker and they stopped before they hit each other. "That was a close one" Henker said. "This is closer" Throttle said as he and the boys pointed a laser guns to them. "Give it up, skunk boys" Vinnie said. "What the heck happend" Charley said. "We happend" Henker said ans Jarka's eyes wide. "Charley!" Jarka yelled as Henker took a hold of Charley and drove off with his brother behind him. "Ah, you our prisoner" Hanker said. "Hey" Charley said. "Hold it, guys. We don't wanne hit Charley" Jarka said to them. "Time to regroup, Hanker" Henker said. "I'm with you, Henker" Hanker said as they drove up on a wall. "Let me go you rotting fich" Charley said. "What ever you want, lady" Henker said and he let's go of Charley in the air. "Not now" Charley yelled as she fell. "Charley's doing the air sport dive" Modo said. "Verana fire up" Jarka said. "Going" Verana said as she shot in the air. "Oh ho, too far. This better work or Charley's street pizza" Verana said as she jumped of her bike and took a hold of Charley. "Got'cha" Verana said. "Great so how got you" Charley asked. "Don't sweat it, Charley-girl. Yo bike tosse us a rope" Verana yelled to her bike and her bike tossed them a rope. "Hold on, Charley" Verana said as she held the rope and land safely on her bike with Charley as they stopped. "Ya okay, Charley" Verana asked. "Yeah thanks" Charlay said as the others came to them. "Guys say hello to the catch of the day" Verana said as Vinnie laughted at it. "Real glade ya ain't street pizza, Charley" Throttle said. "You would made us sad" Modo said as the rest nobbed there heads. "Be side you own us lunch" Vinnie said. "Wauw, you guys are all jerks but your still the greatest" Charley said. "Don't get too happy yet, Charley" Throttle said as Jarka touched something on the ground and smelled it. "Yek. Those Loogi brothers are still out there. No telling what they and Limburger are up to" Jarka said.

At Limburgers tower.

"Hello. Yes. Yes I'm very sorry about the smell" Limbrger said as he later throwed the phone away. "Karbunkle" Limburger yelled as he went down to Karbunkle's lab. "Karbunkle, my dear docter. What in the name of Plutark are you doing and why tell me are those failiures still in the building" Limburger asked. "Two apart questions I can anser. Well this machine takes the stank of the Luigi brothers apparently their body scent become more stronger of the mount of junk food they eat and for question number two, they won't leave because they love earth's junk food"Karbunkle said as Greasepit was throwed in frond of them. "It's a visios cycle to put in mind. At there eating they could literlly stink up the holl city" Karbunkle said. "No, no, no, no, no! We have to do something.I'm Plutarkian and even I am ready to loose my lunch" Limburger said. "Fill up" Henker said. "Yammy yams" Hanker said as both of them keeping eating. "You see that, that the most disgusting scent... Yes, yes... Pardon me, my dear docter Karbunkle. Did I hear you say they can stink up the hole city. Oh, that's it. It will work. Eat up lads, your eating for Lawrence Limburger now" Limburger said.

In the city.

At red thruck was releasing the Loogi brothers stink in the city. "It's working. I'm a genuiss but ofcourse I know that. Oh yes, run, run you fools, flee the city" Limburger said as they drove past the Last Chance Garage.

Inside the Last Chance Garage.

The boys where putting a mini rockets on there bikes and the girls bikes with the help of girls. "I smell something" Jarka said as she smelled the air. "Don't look at me" Vinnie said. "Yeah, I had a bath last week" Modo said. "No, this smells like trouble. Big trouble... Like that" Jarka said as the stink came in the garage and everyone coughed. "God damn... Grab your helmets" Jarka said as she putted her helmet on and so did the rest. "Woaw, that stink was worst than a bus station bathroom" Modo said. "Yeah... You guys okay" Mirda said. "Charley took a direct hit to the nose" Throttle said. "Old factory overload. She out, guys" Vinnie said as Verana put a helmet on Charley. "We can't wait. Something is rotting in the city of Chicago" Mirda said as Jarka and Throttle went outside to look around. They went to there bikes. "And we know what that means" Verana said. "Limburger" Throttle and Jarka said together. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" said the rest as they drove off.

Back at the red truck.

"If ya think this stinks" Greasepit said as he was driving. "Whoops" Greasepit said as the truck was shot at. "Hey, mister Limburger. We got mice" Greasepit said. "We than, dear boy. X-Terminat them. Now move!" Limburger said. "You got it, mister Limburger" Greasepit said as he drove faster. "It speeding up" Throttle said. "Ha. Nobody out run the baddess motorcycle in the univers" Vinnie said as he speed up. "_That's why they call him_" Modo sings. "_The leader of the track_" Throttle sing. "_Vroom vroom_" They both sing. Mirda and Verana laughed and Jarka shaked her head. "Come on, Guys. Keep on them" Jarka said as she speed up and the rest followed but were shot at from the back of the truck. "They are heading for the freeway" Verana said as the truck drove on the highway. "You have to do beter then that" Mirda said. "Man I was bron riding the freeway" Throttle said. "Not like this" Vinnie said. "The wrong way" Jarka said. "Or a one way" Modo said. "No way" Verana said. Cars dodged them. "Heads up, guys" Throttle said as Vinnie jumped with his bike over a car. "Don't kiss the ground" Modo said. "I never kiss on a first date" Vinnie said. "Than that was no kiss on our first data, Vinnie" Verana said. "Well, you are a exception, Sweetheart" Vinnie said back. "Good too hear" Verana said as she jumped on a truck and drove on it. "_You take the high road and I take the low_" Mirda sing. "_And we save Chicago before you know_" Verana sing as she jumped from truck to truck. "Those damn rodens, are geting closer" Limburger said. The biker mice finally cachted up and drove behind the truck. "Loogi's, get out there and stop them" Limburger said. "Oh can't move. Too much roast poedels" Hanker said. "That's hotdog, you idiot" Henker said back. "Greasepit, get this thing of the freeway. Now!" Limburger said. "But I'm lossing the biker mice, boss" Greasepit said. "Just do it" Limburger said. "Oh, I think I'm gonna..." Henker said as he burped. "And look for a car wash" Limburger said. "What the heck..." Throttle said. "What are they doing" Jarka asked as the truck rode of the railing and with them behind them. "Man, I love these wild rides" Vinnie said. "Me too" Verana said. The truck kept driving and drove through a flower car. "Holly molly" Modo said as they speed up because a old lady was just crossing the road. "Nobody runs over old ladies while I'm around" Modo said as he took the old lady to safety. "You okay, ma'am. Sorry about that wild driver. I take care off them. Like my dear old gray fur mama always said currency is the rule of the road" Modo asked as he placed the women on a bench and took out his laser gun while driving off. The truck was shotting lasers at them but so was Modo and Mirda. "Play times over" Throttle said. "Bike them and stank them" Jarka said as Vinnie and Throttle took each a side of the truck the drive next and destroyed the guns on the side of the truck. They hooked there graplinghooks on to the truck. "Were in place, guys. Get them with you best shot" Throttle said. "Our pleaser" Modo said as he and the girls hooked there graplinghooks on the back of the truck. "Modo with me" Jarka said as she and Modo jumped on the truck. "Hey, what was that?" Greasepit asked as took the side mirror to look on top of the truck and saw Jarka and Modo on the truck. "The day of reconomy, Grease face" Modo said as Modo took a hold of Greasepit. "We want you to be a good boy and apologies to that old lady you almost ran down, like right now" Jarka said as she was already sitting in the truck as Modo throwed him out and came in to take the wheel. "Greasepit what is happening there" Limburger asked. "Greasepit, has to stap out for a minute, Limburger" Modo said. "So where your destination drivers" Jarka said as they drove to Limbrger's tower. "No!" Limburger yalled. Jarka and Modo jumped back on there bikes. The truck crashed in the building and the Loogi brothers came out first. "Where there any messages while I was out" Limburger asked. "Just one, Fish face. Adios" Vinnie said. "Let's go" Throttle said. "That thing is gonna blow" Modo said as they all drove away as it blow up. "Yep, that are my friends. Always finish of with a big finish" Charley said as she was watching from the scoreboard. "No bigger blast then a blast off, hé guys" Jarka said as they stopped. "Yeah, a great lunce makes me hungery for lunch" Vinnie said. "There should be enoung hotdogs now that the Loogi brothers are gone, what ya say" Modo said. "Yeah" Mirda said. "Come on" Verana said. "What else" Throttle said. "Rock and ride" They said together as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 4: A Mouse and His Motorcycle.**

It was night time and the biker mice where on a hill not far from the military base. Five graplinghooks took a hold of five big stones. "Guys, this is not what I insiter on guard" Throttle said. "Oh light up, Throttle. Where still watching the armory" Vinnie said. "Were just having a friendly game" Modo said. "Yeah, come on" Verana said. "Hey, Jarka. Wanne play too" Mirda asked. "No, thanks" Jarrka said as she looked at the armory. "But of course if you and your bike can't handel it" Vinnie said to Throttle. "Handel it, my bike, right. You just worry about that thing can of yours, hot shot. First one to the big tree wins" Throttle said as Jarka shoked her head. "Alright" the four said. "On three" Verana said as they started there bikes. "One... Two... Three!" Vinnie yelled and they begon there game. There bikes pulled the stone to the big tree. Jarka kept looking at the armory and her eyes wide. One of the windows of the armory blowed up and Karbunkle flew off with a chamical can. Modo was the first by the tree as the rest came. "Guys! Stop it, now!" Jarka yelled as she stopped when she was with them. "What's wrong" Verana asked but before Jarka anserd the alarm of the armory went off. "That is what's wrong. Karbunkle" Jarka said with a angry look. "I know that Limburger wanted that gas. Cut losse, guys. Let's rock... " Throttle said. "And ride" The rest said.

At Limburgers tower.

Karbunkle flew on the roof top. "Well, you mission was a succes" Limburger asked. "Yes, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said as Limbrurger took the gas tank. "Ah yes, amazing is it not. This one chamical can contain enoung toxic nockout gas to make Chicago sleep for 24 hours. All the time I need to cut it. So good night, I do hoop you have happy dreams. because by the time your awake there will be no more Chicago" Limburger said as he throwed the gas tank down the building but didn't know that the biker mice where listening too. "Hahahahahaha... What! No!" Limburger yelled as he saw the six mice driving down the building. "Fair caughts" Modo said as he caught the can. "Easy" Vinnie said. "Game over" Throttle said. "It's those vermen again, get them. I want that can back" Limburger ordered. As his minions came after them. "Whoops, our fans" Verana said. "Time to play hard ball" Throttle said as he hitted one right in the face and sent him to the next one that broke down. The six drove off with bieng shot at. "Woah, it's is insane" Vinnie said. "This is hot under the coler" Mirda said. "Would they like a nice, cool drink" Throttle said as they jumped over a broken bridge that was above water and the buggies fell in it. "A other succesfull saving the city, guys" Throttle said. "Almost" Jarka said a bit angry in a low voice.

Back at Limburger's tower.

"So close. I was so close. All I want to do is destroy one single planet. Is that so much to ask. A city here, a city there. I'm a pasient men, it would all eind well but no. Always those blasted biker mice bring me down" Limburger said as he went to Karbunkle's lab. Karbunkle was doing a exparementing on the mutant thing. "Karbunkle!" Limburger yelled as he walked to Karbunkle. "Yes, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "I required cheering up alittle. Show me something truly nasty. Something evil. Something that will get those mice away" Limburger said. "I think you got the formula perfect, doc" the mutan thing said. "What are you doing?" Limburger asked. "My newest invension, your Cheesingness. I call it toxic goo. All we have to do is spill it any where we want and the land is ruined. Than you volunteer to clean it up and you can dig up all you want" Karbunkle said. "My dear docter Karbunkle. Allow me to point out a tiny failed in you process. If the land is ruined way would I want it!" Limburger said. "Watch. I just sprinkle a little of it of this special powerd and...voilla" Karbunkle said. "Woaw, That was fun. Do it again" the mutant thing said. "Quiet brilliant, docter" Limburger said. "Thank you" Karbunkle said back. "But useless" Limburger said. "What?" Karbunkle asked. "Those blasted rodens will simply arrive and ruin everything like they always do. Those blasted bikes of them are too fast, too powerfull, too ingenious to fight. If I only could of get one and learn it's secrets. Huh, that's it. We said a trap, a toxic trap" Limbrger said.

At the river bank.

"Ha, this is great" Vinnie said as his head was leaing in Verana's lap with her hand strocking his head. "Yeah, I mean even we need a time off" Throttle said as he layed his head on Jarka's lap as she was laying agains a tree. "There you go, all nice and clean" Modo said to his bike as he cleaned it with Mirda sitting next to him. "Hey, guys. You guys coming in, the water is great" Charley said but a boat past. "What the..." Modo said. "Greasepit" Mirda said. "What's that Grease face up to" Verana said. "I don't know" Jarka said. "But if Limburger's behind it" Vinnie said. "You know it stinks. Let's ride" Throttle said as they drove off. "Guys, guys wait up" Charley said as she fell to the ground.

Somewhere else.

"Ah, all is ready, your cheesingness. When the biker mice show up they well be riding right in a trap" Karbunkle said. The six came to a bridge and Vinnie and Verana went on it as the four others went straight ahead. Once Vinnie and Verana where on the other side Vinnie shot his graplinghook at the boat and so did Trottle. "Yo, pull the tank" Throttle yelled at Vinnie as they drove the other way making the boat stop. "Mirda, Verana go help them" Jarka yelled as the two others went to help by putting there graplinghooks on the boat too and driving the same way as Vinnie and Throttle. "It's working, where holding it" Throttle said. "To the line" Vinnie said. "So the mice wanne play tug of war" Greasepit said as he went to the wheel back. "Can't hold it much longer" Mirda said as the four where pull back. "This is a real drag" Verana said. "Yihaa" Modo said as he and Jarka came on the boat. "What the..." Greasepit said as he started to shoot lasers at them. "Modo" Jarka said as Modo started to shoot too. "Get to safety you two, don't wan't your paint get scratch" Modo said and the bikes went to safety. Modo and Jarka started to shoot at Greasepit. Modo stood in frond of Jarka as his metal arm took a shot and it reflective on it. "Pretty trick, mousy but guess where the next one going. I'm going blast your bikes" Greasepit said. "You low down skunk" Modo and Jarka said as they punched Greasepit off the ship. The four graplinghooks lossed of the ship sending the four mice to the ground. "You okay" Modo asked to his bike and his bike flashed her light. "Modo!' Jarka yelled. "What... Oh ho" Modo said as the boat crashed on land. "Jarka! Modo!" the four yelled. "Guys, get out off that glue" Throttle said as he and the others came to the ship. "My bike " Modo said as he walked to where his and Jarka's bikes where. Two grappling hooks took hold of both bikes and lifted them in the air. "No" Jarka said as she trying to keep standing. "Not your bikes any longer. I believe they are now my bikes and you four are jail mice. Hahahahaha" Limburger said from the aircraft as a metal cage around them closed and they were caught. "It's no good it's Plurtarkian steel" Vinnie said as he used a flares to burn a holl. "Man what a time with out a cane opener" Verana said. "I'm more worried about Modo and Jarka. They ain't looking too good. Modo! Jarka! Speak to me, guys" Throttle yelled. "Modo! Jarka!" the four yelled as Modo and Jarka trying to get up. "Our friends, our bikes" Modo said as Jarka fell to the ground unconscious. "A perfect day work, Karbunkle. Despose of the verman will you" Limburger said. "Of course" Karbunkle said as he pushed a handel as the cage walls started to come closer to each other. "Hey, is it me or is the cage getting smaller" Verana asked. "Cage is getting smaller" Mirda said as the four pushed to the walls. "We have to stop this thing... Or were gonna be four old mice patty..." Throttle said. "...Special sauced..." Verana said. "Leather's cheesed" Mirda said. "No cheese, no cheese. I hate cheese" Vinnie said. "Modo! Jarka!" the four yelled. "No my friends" Modo said as he trying to get up. "Two more seconds and they are flat" Karbunkle said but was knocked down by Modo and run away. "Nobody hurts my friends" Modo said as he broke the controler of the cage but Modo fell to the ground unconscious. "Modo! Modo! Modo are you alright" Charley said as she ran to his side but didn't see that Jarka was on the ground too unconscious. Charley looked at the as a side of the cage was broken down. "Guys!" Charley said. Verana looked around and saw Jarka. "Jarka!" Verana said as she ran to Jarka's side with Mirda. "They both are in bad shape" Mirda said.

At the Last Chance Garage.

Once they where at the garage Charley cleaned both Jarka and Modo. She was that already done with Jarka and was almost finished with Modo. "That's the last of the goo but they are both pretty weak" Charley said as Modo opened his eyes. "My bike" Modo yelled as his eyes shot open. "This is weak" Vinnie said as he and Throttle trying to hold him down. "He is delirious, hold him" Charley said as he throwed Vinnie and Throttle away. Mirda came to them. "Love, take it easy, please. You are going to be fine. You have to rest" Mirda said as she placed her hands on his face to make him look at her. "My bike, Limburger got mine and Jarka's bike" Modo said. "Uh... My head" Jarka said as she woke up and slowly sat up. "How ya feel" Verana asked. "... My bike, I swear if Limburger or someone else place a dent in my bike they are the once gonna feel true pain" Jarka said as her eyes wide. "She's okay" Verana said as she looked at the others. "Will get them back for ya two" Vinnie said. "Ya promised" Modo and Jarka asked. "Bikers promise" Throttle anserd as both lay back on the beds. "Poor Jarka and Modo, what has that stinks fish done to you both" Charley said. "What are we waiting for, let's bust that big cheese and let's get Modo and Jarka's bikes back" Vinnie said as Verana walked to the three of them. "No, Limburger would be expecting that. I'm sure he's got a full squad of wrench heads on gaurd" Verana said as she stood next to Vinnie. "And with out Modo and Jarka we're lost two key players..." Mirda said. "We've gotta buy us some time" Throttle said. "That big cheese ball beter not hurt our bikes" Modo said. "I'm with Modo on that one" Jarka said. "Hey, hey, you two. Your bikes cane take care of there self" Throttle said as he walked to Jarka. "Ha, yeah. One things for sure, they ain't bieng a model prisoners" Vinnie said.

At Karbunkle's lab.

Karbunkle went down as a table came flying to him and the bikes drove around the lab as four goonse where standing there with nets. "Grab them" Karbunkle said to the goonse. The goonse went with the nets to the two bikes. The bikes went a little faster but shot first a small rocket to the goonse that they flew to the door and made a holl where Limburger stood now in. "Having trouble" Limburger asked. "It's alive, it are mad things I tell you. We can't cauch it" Karbunkle said. "Don't be silly, my dear docter" Limburger said as the two bikes pointed there lasers at them. "Look out, it's gonna attack" Karbunkle said as he hide behind Limburger. "Nonsense, they are just machines reflecting there owner personalities and that should be there down fall. Watch" Limburger said as he put a cd in the radio. "What I have here is the enemy of all rock and roll. Polka music" Limburger said as he let the music play while he walked to the bikes how putted more weapons out and backed up. "Hahahahaha" Limburger laughted but went down as the bikes be gone to shoot there lasers and hit the radio to stop playing. Both bikes stopped and fell to the ground. "You see" Limburger said. "You are truely moldy to the core, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said as the goonse ran to the bikes. "It's a gift. Now if you excuses me I have a press conversation to attent to. Oh and Karbunkle" Limbrger said as he throwed a net over the bikes. "Yes, your cheesingness" Karbnkle said. "I want to start digging instantly, make sure there is a mount of powder of that that get rid of the toxic goo" Limburger said. "You can count on that, you cheesingness" Karbunkle said but both bikes flached there lights. "Yes, unfortunately I have no choise" Limburger said as he walked away.

Outside Limburgers tower.

"My fellow citiziens. As you know a unexplained toxic spill is even now contaminating one of our fairest beautiful parklands" Limburger said but what he didn't know was that the six mice and Charley where on the roof top of a other building lisening. "Unexplain, huh" Throttle said. "I like to unexplain his..." Vinnie said. "Ssshh" Charley said. "As you know, I have always had... Special plans for this city... " Limburger said. "Yeah, to turn it in a gaint Krater..." Modo graowled. "And so, in intressed of the public good, I now volonteer the Liburger Toxic Clean Up Cooperation to take care of this tragic spill..." Limburger said as the crowd applause. "Of course, it will reqire a great deal of expensive digging, but I am perpared to pay far that. It would be a tragedy to put Chicago in the... hole..." Limburher said as his cranes went to the park. "We have to stop them" Mirda said. "We get me and Modo's bikes back" Jarka said angry. "I got an idea but we need that knock out gas. Let's get back to the garage, hurry. Before our park gets a one way ticket too Plutark" Charley said as she sat behind Verana, Modo behind Mirda and Jarka behind Throttle and drove back tho the garage.

Not far from the park.

"Parks dead ahead you goons, get ready to dig a holl" Greasepit said. "Limburger is not taking any chance. I never see so many ugly bozor with blasters" Throttle said. "Gotta get mine and Jarka's bikes back" Modo said. "Easy, bro. We get them back but you don't see Jarka saying it all the time" Vinnie said. "True but I am just waiting when we get our bikes and if I see a dent in her, someone is gonna wish he never was born" Jarka said coldly. "You realy got that from mom but Charley got a great plan" Vinnie said as Charley was working on Vinnie's bike. "It's a dangerous plan" Charley said. "That's why I like it" Vinnie said. "Listen up then, I hooked the sleep gas to this buttom, fire it when you get inside" Charley said. "Yeah, yeah, get to the sweet part" Vinnie said. "And this is your new super charger. It will give you 30 seconds of super sonic speed, got that" Charley said. "Yeah!" Vinnie said loud. "What happend if it's more than 30 seconds?" Mirda asked. "Listen to me 30 seconds and no more after that boom. The super charge goes off like a bomb and if it's still on the bike so do you" Charley said. "It might be a catastrophe. That's why I love it" Vinnie said. "He's a wild man" Modo said. "Troublesome" Mirda said. "Crazy but that's why I love him" Verana said. "Idiot" Jarka said to Vinnie as she hit him on the head. "Ow" Vinnie said as he rubbed his head and looked at his sister. "How has he live this long" Throttle asked. "Well if he takes more than 30 seconds. He won't live much longer" Charley said.

In Karbunkle's lab.

"There, there now. Just hold still" Karbunkle said holding a small flamethrower as the two bikes pulled on the changes. "This won't hurt a bit. I just going to cut one of you open and look at your brain" Karbunkle said as alarms went off. "What! Not again!" Karbunkle yelled.

Outside the lab.

The goonse and the weapons of the building all pointed to Vinnie that was riding there way. "Yeah, baby. Let's get in to speed" Vinnie said as he activated the super charger. The goonse and the weapons of the building begun to shoot at his as he came to the on high speed and went inside the building. Once inside he puched the button of the sleep gas and drove around inside the building as everyone fell a sleep. "Hahaha. Eat my dust" Vinnie said laughing. Through the air vent the sleeping gas came inside Limburger's office too. "Blast, not this time" Limburger said as he put a gas mask on and went to Karbunkle's lab. Vinnie drove up the stairs to the roof, stopped on the edge and throwed the super charger away as it blow up in mid air. "A fell second to spear, hardly excitid. Now it's up to the rest" Charley said as the rest drove to the building. "We know he is loving this" Throttle said to Jarka that was sitting behind him. "Sure is" Jarka said back. "Come on, guys. Kick it our bikes are in there" Modo said as they drove a little faster, inside the building and up the stairs to Karbunkle's lab.

Inside Karbunkle's lab.

Karbunkle and Limburger looked at the door of the lab as they heard bikes coming there way. The door broke down as three bikes drove inside but Karbunkle and Limburger started to shoot at them and they jumped to safety. Throttle came back up too look. "Get down" Jarka said as she pulled Throttle back down before he got shot. "Thanks" Throttle said and winked at her. "Where not really in control are we" Mirda said. "We got to find a way too take those two out" Verana said. "Not us" Jarka said. "What you mean" Throttle said. "It's not our fight. Modo, free them" Jarka said as Modo got what she means, he got up and shot the changes that were on the two bikes. "Go get them, you two" Modo said. The two bikes flached there lights and started to ride towers Limburger and Karbunkle while taking out there lasers. "Oh ho" Limburger and Karbunkle said as the two bikes started to shoot there lasers at them to throw them out of the window. "Haha, that's my bike" Modo said. "They did whip tail or what" Jarka said. "Yeah, they are the best but we still gotta do something about Greasepit and that Toxic goo" Throttle said. The two bikes flashed there lights. "They are trying to tell us something" Modo said. "Come on" Throttle said as he crossed his arms. "Hey, hey I know my bike" Modo said but Jarka's bike went to a table as Jarka followed. Her bike flached it's light at a orange powder. Jarka took a hold of it. "Well, I think they where trying to tell us something Throttle and I got an idea" Jarka said as she showed the powder.

Outside Limburgers tower.

"Time to save the park, guys and just to keep Limburger too bussy to stop us" Throttle said as they drove from the building with there graplinghooks on it. "Let's yank it..." Throttle said. "Let's crank" The rest said as they pulled the holl building to the ground.

At the park.

"Behind me you see that the cleaning team of Limburger's industry are ready to clean up this mysterious goo. Tragicly this will destroy this beautifull parkland" someone of the tv said but turned around as she heard mototcycles coming. "Wait, something is happening" she said. The six mice drove through the parkand spread the powder as the powder took away the goo. "Those darned mices" Greasepit said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, something amezing has just happend. Six mysterious motorcycles has just got rid of the toxic spill. The park is saved" she said. "So, hey. Are we good or what" Throttle asked. "The best. Always have been, always will been" Vinnie said. "Now let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride" the rest said as they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 5: Test of Friendship.**

Close by the train rails a car and a motercycle with Greasepit on it came to a stop. Greasepit opened the trunk of the car and got a machine out of it. "Would you hurry up, you fool" Karbunkle said as Greasepit almost let the machine fall. "Be careful. That's a delicate instrument" Karbunkle yelled. "There delicate placed, right where ya want it" Greasepit said as it fall perfect on the ground that is stood up in place as Karbnkle pushed the buttom to actived the machine. A blue wist came out and made a portel. "If you two are finished, the Ork-train apparently on time" Limburger said as he came out of the car. "What" Greasepit said as he stood up but fell with his face in the portal and saw the other side of it. "My dear Greasepit, if I had want you in there. I sent you there myself" Limburger yelled as he pulled Greasepit ot og the portal. "Now go men that switch" Limburger said as he pushed Greasepit to it turning the switch. "Good job, boss" Greasepit said as he pulled his foot loss. "Yet a other geniuss plan, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "Yes, why soil ourself while digging why I cane simple steal a holl train of dirt. That train will enter the transporter and instendly be transported in space for belivery for Plutark. A great plan as I do say so myself it simply cane not fail" Limburger said. "Huh hm... Boss" Greasepit said. "Not now, dear boy. I am enjoying myself" Limurger said. "That brilliant plan of yours" Greasepit said. "Yes, what of it" Limburger said. "It just got invested with mice" Greasepit said while pointed to the train. Six mice where riding there bikes on the train."This is fun!" Verana yelled. "Well, is ain't those blasted biker mice" Limbrger said. The biker mice jumped infrond of the train. "_Trouble ahead_" Throttle said. "_Trouble behind_" Modo said as they drove infrond of the train. "Greasepit, if you would please" Limburger asked as Greasepit turned arond with a flamthrower that has grease in it on his back. "Fire on them!" Limburger yelled and Greasepit shot grease at them. Jarka's eyes wide. "Incoming!" Jarka yelled as she moved out of the way as the grease land on the ground. "Hey" Verana siad. "There is trouble ahead" Throttle said. "That cheese, could resist a train full of orb" Jarka said. "Vinnie, Jarka, Verana follow me, Modo, Mirda, stop the train" Throttle said. "Oh yes, give us the easy job" Modo said. "You can handel it" Jarka said as the four drove forwards. "Oh mama" Mirda said as she and Modo jumped back on the train. "Uh, what is that" said one of the two men in the train. "Excuse me" Modo said as he looked through the window scaring the people. "Would ya mind stopping te train" Modo asked. "It's a train robber" One said. "What does he want with two train cars full with dirt" asked the other one. Modo made a holl in the train and pulled the lever to stop the train but broke it. "Oh ho" Modo said. "What" Mirda asked. "I broke the switch to stop the train. Sorry" Modo said. "I got a idea but I don't know if it's gonna work" Mirda said.

With the rest.

They were driving straight forwarts while they where still shot at. Vinnie and Throttle drove to Greasepit and Karbunkle with a wooden pole and knocked them down. "Two out..." Vinnie said. "Now for the clincher" Verana said as she and Jarka drove to the boys side. As the train came closer Mirda and Modo put two rops on the train and there bikers and drove the other way trying to pull the train to a stop."Pfew. Close one" Modo said. "Ya can say that again" Mirda said back.

With Limburger.

Limburger was driving back in the car as he looked at the backwards mirror he saw the four mice driving behind him. "Ho" Limburger said as speed up. "I say it's time for a big cheese sandwich" Jarka said. "Oooohhh, you can read my mind, sis" Vinnie said. "Well we are twins" Jarka said as they speed up to Limburgers car and lead him to the transporter. "AAAHHHH!" Limburger yelled as he jupmed out of the car and the car went through the transporter. Limburger rolled down in the water. "Hahahahahaha" Verana and Vinne laughted. "Think ya missed your train" Vinnie said laughing. "Hahaha, yeah. Now the big cheese is all wet" Modo said as he high fived Vinnie. "Blast you mice, I shall fry your tails for this. Mark my words" Limburger yelled as he drifting away. "You can try" Throttle said. "But it ain't gonna happen" Modo said. "Cause were the baddess Mamma jammers in the univers" Vinnie said. "Hahahahahahaha" the girls laughted as the six drove off.

At Lumburgers tower.

"Again we have failed but why? Why are those biker mice so difficult to defeat" Limburger said. "Maybe it there unique diet of hotdogs and rootbeer" Karbunkle said. "Don't try my patience, docter. I want answers and you, you are my mice moller but you get defeated by them everytime" Limmburger said. "Geez, boss. That ain't fair, it's allway six agains one. Now it they where alone" Greasepit said. "Well, there not... Alone. Alone, aaahhh , that gives me an idea. The problem with this biker mice where invincible is because they work so well as a team in order to beat them, they must be divided" Limburger said. "Yoe mean like in tiny little pieces" Greasepit asked. "No, you idiot. We need to make them fight with them self to get them to split up and then when each are alone we will get them. One by one" Limburger said. "But, boss. That biker bone heads are best buddies. How are we gonna get them to fight each other" Greasepit said. "Karbunkle" Limburger said as he pressed a buttom and went to the lab. "I know just the evil to do the job, your cheesingness. A super villain with a high hostility rank. Hahaha, I see that the transporting for that master of nastyness" Karbunkle said. "No, no, not Evil Eye Weevil. He's a meniac" Limburger said. "Oops" Karbunkle said as the transporter opened. "Yihaa" Evil Eye Weevil said as he and two little guys drove out of the transporter. Limburger took them to his office. "Was I ain't great. How's my hair. perfect and am still in one piece sort off... AAAAHHHH" Evil Eye Weevil said as he looked in a mirror at his hair.

At the stadium.

Jarka sat on a bench watching the others playing a ballgame on their bikes. "All yours, Throttle" Charley said. "Ouch. Not so ruff on the attenas" Throttle said as he took his helmet of and rubbed his attenas. "I got, I got" Modo said. Jarka smiled as she looked at them and went to her bike but Modo and Vinnie crash into each other and Jarka drove to them. Vinnie was hanging over his bike and pushed himself up with his hands. His eyes were fuming and his tail was lashing through the air. "You big lummow, watch where you're going!" Vinnie yelled angry as his fists clenched but Modo was not amused, his eye glowing red. "Watch it yourself, I had the ball!' Modo yelled. back. "Wow, wow, wow, guys... Chill! It's a friendly game... Remember?" Jarka said as she stood in between the two now. Vinnie took a deep breath to control himself. "Yeah, yeah. You're right... It's cool" Vinnie said. "So apologies, please" Jarka asked. Modo turned to Vinnie, his eye still glowing red. "Sorry, Vinnie, my man... I didn't mean to wreck the game..." Modo rumbled and punched Vinnie. Vinnie narrowed his eyes and clenched hid fists. "Oh no, it's my fault..." Vinnie said as he punched Modo back. "Okay, boys knock it off" Mirda said. "Yeah, don't want our boys blue now" Verana said. "_Well, we interrupt this show for a bummer newsflash, buddies... The big cheese, Lawrence Limburger, has jst announced he is gonna cut the wildlife resu-rver... Looks like wipe out time for our furry friends in the forest. Later bro's!_" Sweet Georgie Brown said on the radio and heavy metal started to play again. "Now that really STINKS!" Vinnie yelled. "Yeah... Just like limburger..." Throttle said. Everyone jumped on there bikes. "Nobody's hurting furry friends while we are around" Modo said. "Let's go cream his cheese!" Mirda yelled. "Yeah!" They all yelled. "Darn it. I got to go back to the garage" Charley said as her bike didn't wanne start. "You can always ride on my bike" Vinnie said joking. "Only for two" Charley said. "Yeah you and your ego" Jarka said as she and Charley high fived and the rest laughed. "I think they got you, Vinnie" Throttle said. "Funny and I get you a other time back, sis" Vinnie said. "I like to see you try, brother. Let's roll" Jarka said. "Save that forest guys, I catch with you later" Charley said as they drove off.

At Limbrgers tower.

Limburger was looking through a telescope. "Hahahahaha, It seems that the bait was success. Our little lab rats are heading right for the trap and from this trap there will be no escape. Hahahahahahaha... Those motorcycle riding morons, are about to go against there greatest test. A test of friendship, a test I made sure they should fail. Hahahahahahahahah" Limburger laughed.

At the forest.

The six where riding there bikes to the wildlife resurvur. "You know guys, something doesn't seem wrong here" Throttle said. "You are right, it's peacefull" Mirda said. "You mean like trees" Modo said. "Yeah, Limburger was gonna cut this place down. You think he would have started by now" Vinnie said. "Maybe a chance of heart" Verana said. "He doesn't have a heart... No, I think it's something else..." Jarka said as she stopped and the rest stopped too. "Like what?" Vinnie asked. "A trap. Wait here I well be right back" Jarka said as she drove off.

Somewhere else.

"Ooohhh, you sure, you guys don't wanne try it" Evil Eye Weevil said. "The though of it just makes us sick" one of the little guys said. "Yeah" the other one said. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. You don't have the stomach like I do" Evil Eye Weevil said as he drove up on the ramp. "Just burnt me up when he does that" said one. "Yeah" said the other one. "Yahoe" Evil Eye Weevil said as he flew over the five mice and a red light went on them. The six shook their heads and looked up. "Wow. Something ugly just flew by..." Throttle said. "What like you face" Modo said. "No, like your mom's" Vinnie said. Throttle chuckled at this retord. Modo gritted his teeth, his eye glowing red.

With Jarka.

Jarka was driving back to the others when she saw someone flying through the air. It looked like someone on a bike, but it wasn't not one of her friends that she knew. 'Something is wrong' Jarka though. As she drove to her friends she heard a growl and she went faster. She saw her friends but stopped when a red, glowing light around there heads and they looked very upset. 'Better wait and see' Jarka thought.

Back with the others.

Verana looked over her shoulder. "Well what was that stupit thing anyway?" Verana asked. "Ah, who the heck cares, you moron, maybe a UFO" Mirda said. Verana clenched her fists. "Shut up, you ugly idiot! UFO's have white lights, not red. Everybody knows that!" Verana yelled. "SHUT UP! All of you just SHUT UP! You're bugging me!" Throttle yelled. "Well, excuuuuse us, mister big shot" Vinnie growled and grabbed Throttle by his jacket. "Yeah, who put a knucklehead like you in charge anyway?" Modo said as the two girls nobbed there heads. Jarka's eyes wide and drove to them. "Guys, guys, what's going on?" Jarka asked. "Jarka's right, guys" Charley said as she stopped next to Jarks. "Shut up, Jarka, Charley" they yelled at her. "What?" Charley said. Jarka was not surprised. Jarka know they where not behaving like thereselves. 'Limburger must be behind this. But how...' Jarka thought to herself as she looked at her brother and friends. Throttle slammed Vinnie's hand away. "Listen up, hothead. Why don't you take your temperament tantrums somwhere else? I'm sick of you always showing off!" Throttle said and crossed his arms before his chest. "Well, I'm sick of you always ordering us around! Come on Verana, Where outta here..." Vinnie said. "Yeah, right behind ya" Verana saidas they drove away with dangerous speed. "Good riddance!" Throttle yelled and turned to Modo and Mirda. "And you, if you would have a brain behind that muscle, you would be dangerous! Hit the road, Jack!" Throttle yelled. "Yeah? Well, the next time you need muscle in a fight, you're on your own, pal! Come on Mirda" Modo said. "Coming" Mirda said as they drove away, just like Throttle. "What is the matter with you guys" Charley said but two little guys drove infrond of them."When I get you little punks" Evil Eye Weevil said. "Yeah, Evil eyes ride on us" one said. "Head for the Limburger tower" the other one said as evil eye crove past Jarka."I know it but I better go after Throttle" Jarka said. "Yeah, go after him. I be at the garage" Charley said as Jarka drove off after Throttle.

With Throttle.

Throttle was driving on the freeway behind a ice-cream truck. "Hey, Came you drive any slower" Throttle yelled as he drove next to it. "Get off the road before I..." Throttle stopped with yelling and shook his head. "Wow, what happen. Man something is wrong, really wrong" Throttle asked himself confused. "Throttle!" a voices yelled from behind. Throttle looked behind him and slowed down so that Jarka could ride next to him. "We need to talk" Jarka said as she drove of the freeway with Throttle behind her. "Jarka, I got to find the others and figur out what happend" Throttle said. "I know what happend, that's why we need to talk" Jarka said as they drove to the garage.

With Modo and Mirda.

They where still at the reserve, sitting on there bikes, feeling very guilty and confused. "What the hell happend back there?" Mirda asked. "I don't know" Modo said as he looked at the cows. "Hey little doggies. I'm sure you're happy... Bet you didn't have you friends saying mean stuff to you... And I bet you never said mean stuff to them either..." Modo said sighed as a cow stood close by. "I don't know what happened, but we are not gonna lose our best friends. We gonna find them and make it up with them, right now" Mirda said to Modo trying the to make him smile as the cow walked away. "Yeah, your right" Modo said with a smell smile. "Hey,mouses! Ever eat a pine tree? Many parts are edible..." they heard and looked behind them. They saw two purple dudes pulling a tree out of the ground and that they were about to throw it to them. "What the..." Modo said as he realized that Mirda was next to him. He took Mirda in his arms and aimed his arm cannon but he was too late. The tree slammed them down on the ground and knocked them both out cold immediatly.

With Vinnie.

"YIIAAAOOOOWWWW! Yeah! Where still the baddest mamma jammer of the univers! I'm Vinnieeee!" Vinnie yelled while he and Verana jumped off the bridge. They landed on a big truck that was driving on the read and stopped with shrieking brakes."This is awesome! Who needs the others? After what they said to us?" Vinnie said. "Hey, forget it! Who needs them?" Verana growled. They suddenly heard something from under them and they looked down. Two four hooks came out of the truck and grabbed there tires. "Wel, wel, wel, hey mouses! Right now, I would say... You two do!" they heard from the cabin. Verana and Vinnie felt confused. "What the... Shit" Verana said. They where riding straight to a tunnel. Maybe the truck did fit into that tunnel but them and there bikes didn't absolutely not. They stepped off they bikes and jumped of, Vinnie throwing two flares at the truck. It made the truck collapse before the tunnel, so there precious bikes was saved. Vinnie and Verana landed hard on the ground and felt the world started to fade. "Not one of our better landings, Sweetheart" Vinnie mumbled and they lost consciousness.

At the garage.

"They are not here" Throttle said to Jarka both still on there bikes. Jarka looked at him. "Jarka, Throttle, are you okay" Charley said as she walked to them. "Yeah, I eh... I'm fine. Hey, have you seen the others? I like to talk to them. We eh... We kinda had words..." Throttle said. "I know, I know. I was there with Jarka. After you guys drove away Evil Eye Weevil and is goons drove past us" Charley said. "Evil Eye Weevil, he had a stunt show on Mars for a while... He also got a hostility ray... Oh yeah... That would explain a whole lot..." Throttle said. "You can guess who is behind it's" Jarka said. "Limburger, you where right Jarka it was a trap, one we fell for" Throttle said. Jarka placed a hand on face that made him look at her with a small blush. "Come on, we have to get the others. My guess is that Limburger has them now" Jarka said. "No, your right. So, what ya say" Throttle asked to Jarka. "Let's get the big cheese and get our friends back" Jarka said. "Wait, I coming with..." Charley started. "No!" Throttle yelled. "Throttle, easy" Jarka said as he put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Sorry. Believe me, Charley. We appreciate that but this is between me, Jarka... and the others" Throttle said. "Come on... This time Limburger went too far" Jarka said angry as the two drove to Limburgers tower.

At Limburgers office.

"Four blasted vermen down, two to go" Limburger said. Nobody but only Greasepit heard the sound of motorcycles and looked where the sound came from. "Huh, b-boss" Greasepit said as his eyes wide. "Two is all it takes, you cheese ball" Vinnie said. "Specialy when it's Throttle and Jarka" Modo said. "You are in big trouble" Verana said. "And you are going down" Mirda said. "What are you rodens inplaing" Limburger said. "Mister Limburger, sir" Greasepit said. "What now, dear boy. I'm gloating" Limburger said. "Boss!" Greasepit yelled. "What!" Limburger yelled and looked at Greasepit. "That's what they mean" Greasepit said pointing at the rooftop across. Limburger looked where Greasepit was poiting at and saw it too. On the rooftop across where the two other bike mice. Then they shattered through the window, they drove right over Evil Eye, who was checking his hair in a hand mirror. Limburger was running around in panic. They turned there bikes and stopped. Greasepit was running towards them. "Got you now, moussies" Greasepit said but both where not fooling around this time. Jarka clenched her fist and punched Greasepit right in the face what made her friends look at her in shock because she would never punch someone in the face or somewhere else. Greasepit fell on the ground and landed right on top of Evil Eye and his two helpers. Throttle grabbed his laser gun and shot at the shains that held the others. "Yeah!" Verana cheered. "That's our leaders" Mirda said. "Remind me never to make Jarka angry" Modo said. "Yeah, she gives a good punch" Vinnie said. Modo and Mirda aiming there arm cannon and shot the chains that held their bikes. "Don't just lie there, you lazy hounds. GET THEM" Limburger orderd but the mice weren't in the mood for jokes and small talk. "Don't move, you slimeball..." Throttle said with a low voice. "... Or you're cheese souffle..." Jarka finished with a growl as she picked up the hand mirror. The others where gritting there teeth in anger. Suddenly, a red beam came out of Evil'e Eye and it was aimed at the mice. Jarka already on her bike and the hand mirror in hand went in front of her friends and let the beam reflected back. "Not a chance. That trick worked one time not a second" Jarka said angry as Evil Eye lost control and his red beam was flying though the office. "Aiaiaiaiaiai" Evil Eye said. "Too much bad karma in here, guys..." Throttle said avoiding the red light. "Yeah, let's get out of here" Modo agreed. "Let's rock and ride" They yelled together and quickly left the office through another window, leaving Limburger and the rest of the goons behind, fighting with each other.

Outside Limburgers tower.

When they landed, they took of there helmets and listened to the sound of punching, scolding and swearing. "Ahhh... Music to my ears..." Modo said. "Yeah" Mirda agreed. "Yep" Throttle said. Vinnie and Verana nobbed there heads. Jarka turned to them and held one finger up. "Only one more thing could make this night perfect..." Jarka smiled evilly. They jumped on there bikes and puched a button. Cannons came out. They aimed at the tower. Vinnie and Verana where almost bouncing on his seat. "We're back!" Throttle and Jarka said. "We're bad!" Vinnie and Verana said. "We're mice..." Modo and Mirda said. "And we're mad!" They finished in unison and laughed, while pushing the buttons. Rockets flew out, the biggest comming from Vinnie and Verana and the tower exploded. The mice drove away, high fiving and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 6: The Masked Motorcyclist.**

In a neighborhood childeren where playing but a car, a few buggies and a bike with Greasepit on it stopped. The back window of the car went down. "What a revoting charming example of the earth underclass. Greasepit" Limburger said. "Yeah, boss" Greasepit said. "You can begin" Limburger said. "Begin what boss?" Greasepit asked. "Destroy it!" Limburger yelled. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. You got it boss" Greasepit said. "Oh and by the way, dear boy. Places like this are always are rodent invested. A prefect place to set opperation mouse trap, don't you say" Limburger said. "Got ya, boss" Greasepit said as he took the cannon of his back. Greasepit and the goons begun to fire the cannons that you had destroying everything. "That fire sure will get the attention of the mice, now for the really bait" Greasepit said as he took a small black box in his hands.

At the garage.

Charley was working on a police radio as the others where cleaning up there mess. "Oh, Charley. Do we have to do this" Modo asked as he was cleaning the floor. "Yeah, come on, Charley-girl. They don't scrub floors back on cool school" Throttle said. "Your the ones spilling the oil beside I'm bussy" Charley said. "She has a point guys. This is ous mess , so we cleaning it" Jarka said as Mirda and Verana nobbed their heads."_Emergency, emergency. Fire and explosions down town_" on the radio came. "They're playing our song. Come on guys, let's ride" Throttle said. "Oh no, you don't. This time I'm getting some action too" Charley said. "Sorry, can't do, Charley-girl but this is a job for men, stundly men" Throttle said making the three female mice stop dead in track as they where walking to their bikes. "Just like us" Modo said. "And specially me. Hold the fort, we will be back" Vinnie said. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" said the boys drove off but what you didn't know is the three female mice didn't come with them and had a angry look on their face. "Now that is a dangerous domian they are on right now" Mirda said "Take it easy Charley-girl, they get what they deserve" Jarka said as she placed a hand on Charley's shoulder. "Wait until they are back, they will hear of it from Jarka" Mirda said. "Yeah and I have a feeling they are not going like it" Verana said. "Not only hear it, I got a plan but Charley is the one doing it of course" Jarka said as she looked where the boys took off.

Down town.

"Wauw, someone sure did a number on this place" Modo said. "Yeah bet that number comes from one big fat cheese, Limburger" Throttle said. "Help, someone help me" someone yelled. "Guys, over there" Vinnie said. "Someones trapt, come on" Throttle said and they drove in the building. Modo stapped on a recorder. "Someone is pulling our tails. Nobody's trapped there" Modo said. "I cane fix that, mousies" Greasepit said as he pointed the cannon at them and fired a purple glue. Modo jumped back on his bike but the purple glue trapped them and there bikes. "Can't move" Vinnie said. "Now, where trapped" Throttle said. "Take about you're bail bonding" Modo said as they trying to escape but Greasepit was hit by a laser and send through the wall. There stood a other biker took the cannon from the ground and ride around the three to free them. "Woaw" the three said. "Thanks ma'am. Great work" Throttle said. "Great bike" Modo said. "Great outfit. So what you say, doll, wanne watch me stomp some goons" Vinnie said as the woman let them through and they where off. "Modo, see if you can get those firetrucks in here" Throttle said as the woman gave him the cannon. "No problem" Modo said as they drove off. Modo went to where the firetrucks are and shot the purple glue in the big hole. "Move out, move out" Modo yelled as the firetrucks drove past him. Throttle was driving but was getting shot a by Greasepit. "Oh yeah, I can do that too" Greasepit said as Throttle jumped over a fence. Greasepit did the same but Throttle puched a big trach cane where Greasepit was going to land and he landed right in it. "Property feels right at home" Throttle said as he closed the lit and kicked it away. Vinnie was driving behind two goons and the woman behind two other goons leiding them to each other as they crached in each other. "You awesome. Who ever you are" Vinnie said as he gave the woman a high five as the trach cane that Greasepit was in rolled past them and in to the goons. "Oh show them, huh, doll. Doll? Where you go?" Vinnie said but the woman was giong.

Back at the garage.

The girls where helping Charley cleaning the rest up as they still where angry at the boys for what they said. "Hey Charley, where back... Girls?" Modo said as the boys drove in the garage but the girls didn't look at them. "Place looks great, Charley-girl" Throttle said as he now also saw the girls. "Got any rootbeer left" Vinnie asked. "So did you save the city again" Charley asked. "Did you expect something else" Throttle said as he looked back at Charley. "Hey, not only did we save the city" Modo said. "But we meet the single, most awesome biker babe in the univers" Vinnie said making Verana stop dead in track. "Oh ho" Mirda whisperd to Jarka worried because Mirda know that Jarka is very protective over her and Verana. "You can say that again" Jarka whispered back angry. "Whoopie" Charley said as she started cleaning again. "Hey, she looked cool" Modo said making Mirda stop too just like Verana did. "She looked rech" Vinnie said as Verana got some treas in her eyes but still didn't look at the boys but only Jarka looked at them but keeped a normal face because she was getting more angry and came to Charley's side. "Oh boy" Charley and Jarka said as Jarka put in a little fros as she put her mop in the water, splaching the three boys. Verana and Mirda looked at each other. "Hey, Jarka" Mirda said. "Yeah?" Jarka said. "Verana and I are going on a ride, we be back later" Mirda said. "Sure go ahead" Jarka said nobbed her head as the girls drove off as the boys looked at them.

At Limburgers tower.

"Greasepit, you failed again" Limburger yelled. "S-sorry, boss" Greasepit said. "Well, I have no time to deal with you now, Plutark of new products. Now get out" Limburger said as Greasepit was kicked out. Limburger puched a buttom and went to Karbunkle's lab. "Karbunkle" Limburger said. "Yes, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "I need oil, lots og oil by thursday" Limburger said. "In know just the fellow the help us get it" Karbunkle said as he started the teleporter. The teleporter opened up and a men walked out of it. "Coroter Coyoty, at your serves, partner" Coroter Coyoty said. "Coroter Coyoty, has the abilty the make matel melt by his touch" Karbunkle said. "Will you talend work aon other metals like motorcycles" Limburger asked. "Sure" Coroter Coyoty said.

At the oil factory.

"This looks like the place" Greaspit said. "Alright, partners. Let's start spilling oil" Coroter Coyoty said as he touched the fence and it melted. The goons begone to brake the pips where the oil was in so that it was on the ground and the machine had only meet to take it.

Back at the garage.

Verana and Mirda where still not back and it made Jarka and the boys worried specially Vinnie and Modo. The guys where working on there bikes, Jarka was looking out the window to keep an eye out for Verana and Mirda and Charley was working on the police radio. "_**Help**_" came from the radio. "That was a weird song" Modo said. "That no song, that's a destress call. It's coming from the oil factory" Charley said. "No, Charley-girl. This is stundly men work, remember" Vinnie said what was getting Jarka a little more angry then she already was. "I know you let the part out with brains" Charley said. "Hey, it's for your own good, Charley. You mind get hurt" Throttle said. "Say, maybe that mad motorcycle lady will be there" Modo said. "Oh yeah" Vinnie said making Jarka boil with anger. "Hey, if she can do it why can't I" Charley said. "Look, Charley. We think your the best motorcycle mechanic that there is but that mad motorcycles is something special but let's face it, it takes some mad mototcycle stuns what she does" Vinnie said. "I hope you listen to what you just say, I love to record this" Charley said. "Hey, speaking of recording you got your camera, Vinnie" Modo said. "Oh ho, you bet, bro" Vinnie said and Jarka had enough. Jarka stood up, sat on her bike and stared it. "I'm gonna look for Verana and Mirda" Jarka said as she drove off no looking at the boys. Throttle looked at her. "Alright, guys. let's ride" Throttle yelled as the boys drove of.

At the oil factory.

The boys jumped over the fence and shot a hole in the wall. "I heard you boys you have but juice" Coroter Coyoty said. "My, my, my looks like the old gang again plus one" Modo said. "Ha, didn't know you can add, bro" Vinnie said. "Huh, I my not know all about math but how to totel things" Modo said as his bike begun to shoot. "I think it's time to knock this mice donw a size" Coroter Coyoty said as a big pip fell on top off Vinnie. "Feels like Limburger sitting on me" Vinnie said as he could not get up. "Say bye, bye, mousie" Greasepit said. Vinnie heard something and looked behind Greasepit and smiled. "Ah, pretending you see sonething behind me. You would catch me falling for that trick" Greasepit said as the biker woman drove straight to Greasepit and knocked him down. The woman lifted the pip up so that Vinnie could stand up. "Hey, hey wait. I wanne thank you" Vinnie said as the woman drove off. Modo was pulling a pip back in place as the woman came to help. "Wow, ma'am. That's one ride you got there" Modo said as the woman drove away. "Wow, what a piece of work and the driver is not bad either but Mirda is beter" Modo said. Three goons where riding behind Throttle shooting at him. Throttle rode up on a robe but the woman came down from it, jumped over him and knocked the goons of the buggies. "Time to destroy them" Greasepit said as he and Coroter Coyoty where sitting in the machine and shot at them. "Auw, that thing is nasty as a shark" Vinnie said as Throttle and the woman came to a stop next to them. "Then we beter go fishing" Throttle said. The woman drove to it and the boys followed. "Waow, your messing with the baddess Mamma jammers from Mars" Vinnie said. "Yeah, what he said" Modo said as he shot at the machine. "Stop messing around" Coroter Coyoty said as he touched the controls. "Don't touch the controls" Greasepit said. "You keep your hands off" Coroter Coyoty said. Throttle drove to a crane and when in it. "Yeah, show them for the big one" Throttle said as the woman took the anker of the crane and drove to the machine with Vinnie and Modo. "Chickens" Modo said as the machine went in the air. "Cast away, doll" Vinnie said as the women throwed the anker of the crane to the machine. "Wow, look a live or what. Let's get real" Throttle said as he turned around with the machine. "Hey, this ones a keeper" Throttle said. "Get us out of here" Coroter Coyoty said. "Where too heavy, must losse the loot" Greasepit said. "Waow there she blow" Vinnie said. "Where that rocket lanser" Greasepit said. "This is" Coroter Coyoty said as he touched the buttom. "Don't touch it, we got the get out of here" Greasepit said as they flew off. "Danm, Charley and the girls are not going believe about the one that got away" Modo said. "Hey speaking of withs where that mad motorcycles" Throttle said. "Ah man, she split again. Maybe I'm too cool for her makes her shy" Vinnie said. "Ha yeah or maybe it's your humility" Throttle said. "Mh, could be, could be" Vinnie said. "Ooohhh, boy got a ego bigger then Limburgers" Modo said. "But at least I had this baby running" Vinnie said.

Back at the garage.

Charley and the girls where sitting at the table waiting for the boys to come back with the food. "Wwwweeeooowwww" the boys yelled as they drove in the garage. "About time. I have other things to do then..." Charley said. "Oh yeah, what a night" Vinnie said. "What a fight" Modo said. "What a woman" Vinnie said making Verana angry. "What a bike" Modo said making Mirda a little sad. "What a bunch off... So I suppos that miss wonderfull was there again, tonight" Charley said. "Was she ever" Vinnie said as he took a seat next to Verana. "Yep, that lady can cook alright" Modo said as he took a seat next to Mirda but Mirda got more sad. "But you now one thing makes me curiuos. How does the Mad motorcycles always know... Hey, this are cold" Throttle said as he took a bit from his hot dog. "Well excuse me maybe you should asked you new motor buddy to warm them up" Charley said as she walked way. "Holly molly" Modo said. "Something we said" Vinnie said and all three got a hit on the head. "AAAUUWWW" the boys said as they looked at the girls that where sitting next to them looking angry at them.

At Limburger's tower.

"Failed again. If I don't get oil soon. I must find a place of oil" Limburger said. "You mean like a oil field, boss" Greasepit said. "Mmhh, oil... I got it a iol field. Karbunkle" Limburger said. "You called, your cheesingness" Karbnkle said. "I like a oil field, Karbunkle. All of it" Limburger said. "No problem" Karbunkle said.

Back at the garage.

Verana and Mirda where cleaning here bikes as the boys and Jarka where sitting at a table playing a game. "Oh man, that mad motorcycles is the best" Vinnie said as Verana trying to block it out but tears where coming in her eyes. "Huh. Your move, Vincent" Throttle said. "And how she can jump with that bike. Jump, Jump, Jump" Vinnie said as he played the game with out looking. "Hey, that was my last men" Throttle said. "And mine too" Jarka said not very happy and Throttle noticed it. "You think that's jumping, watch this" Modo said but the game got out of hands as Modo destroyed the table and Jarka had enough of it. "ENOUGH!" Jarka yelled and the boys looked at a very angry Jarka. "And shut up about that woman already!" Jarka yelled as she then looked at the girls. Throttle looked also at the girls and could see the tears in there eyes as the boys where talking about the woman and looked back at Jarka who was looking back at them angry. "Sorry, Jarka. We stop" Throttle said. "I hope we don't wake up Charley" Modo said as he looked at Mirda. "Nope still a sleep" Throttle said as he looked if Charley was awake but Modo's bike begon to beep. "Hey, was that" Throttle said. "It's mors-code" Modo said. "What it say, Modo" Throttle asked. "It say. Peep peep pe peep peep pep pep peppepppepepe" Modo said. "We have a visitor" Mirda said as she looked at the women. "Hey, she want's us to follow her" Modo said. "Should we tell Charley we are going" Vinnie said. "No, she's out like a light. Girls you coming" Throttle said. "Yeah" Jarka said as they all sat on there bikes and puched them outside. "Let's rock and ride" Throttle said.

At the oil field.

"Hey, it's the bike mice all six of them now" Greasepit said. "And the woman" Coroter Coyoty said as he shot at them. "Stay away for that guys, all the oil of the world won't stop that" Throttle said. "Get to work Coroter Coyoty. Greasepit and I will handel these guys" Karbunkle said as Greasepit was shooting at them. "You got it, ya keep them bussy" Coroter Coyoty said. they started to shoot a the machine Greasepit and Karbunkle where in. "A you like to play do you. Well, here is a trick just for you" Karbunkle said as he put something on the oil. The oil transformed in monsters. "Oh ho, compeny" Throttle said. As one of them took a hold of Jarka. "Hey, you monster I'm a mouse not a rabbit" Jarka said as she opened her helmet and whistle at her bike. Jarka's bike turned around and drove through the monster making it go to the ground letting Jarka fall on her behind. "Those monsters ain't slik, come on guys" Modo said as Throttle helped Jarka up. As the others destroyed the monsters. "Heads up, guys. Coroter is almost by the main steric" Jarka said. "We better leave, when that blows the oil will wash away this vermen for good" Karbunkle said. "Let's give those two a barrel to laugh" Throttle said. "We have them rolling" Vinnie said as he took a flare out and let the barrels roll. Greasepit crashed and fell on top of Coroter Coyoty as the metal melted. From the rumble the boys came from under it. "Well, that shall hold them for a while" Throttle said. "She okay, not" Verana asked as she and the girls where with the woman. "She will be fine, Verana" Jarka said.

At the garage.

"Charley, Charley-girl. Wake up. It's the motorcycle woman, she's hurt" Vinnie said as he trying to wake her of but he ripped her head off. "Aahh" Vinnie said and looked in the garage. "What ripped Charley's head off, Love" Verana said. "How you know" Vinnie said. The girls laughed. "Alright, we know her" Mirda said and pointed at the woman. "What!" the boys said. Jarka helped to get the helmet off and the the boys where shocked to see Charley as the mad motorcycles. "Charley!?" the boys said. "But... But... You where..." Vinnie said. "It's menly work, you said" Charley said. "Was that who you guys putted it's that girls could not do this" Jarka said a little angry. "Oh ho..." Modo said as he and the boys know what was coming next. "You girls know this" Throttle said. "Well, yeah" the girls said. "It was Jarka's plan" Charley said. "It was Charley's new proto-type bike for Washiton and to prove to you guys a point... And you two if I hear that talk again when the girls are around or not, you gonna have it, got it" Jarka said angry as she pointed at Modo and Vinnie. Modo and Vinnie understand what Jarka was saying and walked to there girls. "I'm sorry, Mirda" Modo said. "Me too, Verana" Vinnie said. "Well, Mirda. Wanne forgive them" Verana asked Mirda. "I don't know" Mirda said that made Modo's eyes wide. "I take every punishment" Modo said. "Me too" Vinnie said. "Mmmhhh" the two said. "How about a week no hot dogs and rootbeer, girls" Jarka said. "Ooooohhhh, good one, Jarka" Mirda said. "Yeah, I like it" Verana said. There eyes wide but didn't go against it. "All three of you" Jarka said as she looked at Throttle. "I go with it, I was the first one saying it was a menly job. So I take the punishment" Throttle said. "Good" Jarka said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 7: The Pits.**

Six bikers stopped at the bank as Charley went off of Verana's bike. "Thanks for bring me, guys. The Last Chance Garage maybe doesn't bring much but I don't wanne loss it" Charley said. "That's us biker bodyguards" Throttle said. "At your serves, ma'am" Modo said. "Hey, you help us, we help you" Jarka said. "Jarka's right" Mirda said. "Yeah" Verana said. "Yeah and let me tell you..." Vinnie said as he looked at Verana's body up and down. "I hope you not about to say my body you love to guard, Love" Verana said looking at Vinnie. "Because if you do something wrong, brother. I tie up your tail if you do something she doesn't like" Jarka said as the rest laughed. "It be just a few minutes" Charley said walking in the bank. "I swear something you can read my thoughts, Sweetheart and only Jarka know my mind better then anyone" Vinnie said. "Maybe it is because we have been dating awhile, Love" Verana said and winked at Vinnie. "And we got news for ya, bro" Throttle said. "It is not that hard to know" Jarka said but looked in frond of them as they heard cars coming fast. "Wow, they are late" Throttle said. "Or it's almost time to..." Modo said. "Party" Vinnie said as they put there battle mode on.

Inside the bank.

"Huh, I would like to put my hole life saving here, please" Greasepit said as he let his money fall an the ground and started picking it up. "Great, this things always happen when I go to the bank" Charley said. Suddenly, a explosion made everyone fall on the ground. Four men were standing in the hole that was made by the explosion. Four, heavily armed men. "This is a robbery! Everyone on the floor!" one of them yellen and he fired his gun. "Not, my live saving, I beg you" Greasepit said. The window from the bank shatterd and six bikes flew inside and the mice jumped off. Throttle punched one goon right in the face, knocking the criminal out immediately. Vinnie and Verana's whirled there tails around another one and threw him away like the guy was nothing. Modo and Mirda punched the third one knock out. Jarka stood in frond of the last one as the others came to her side. "Well, let's make this short and sweet, guys" Jarka said. "Hold it right there, I got a hostage here" said the last one. "Charley?" they said. "Why you guys always think it's me" Charley said as she stood behind them. "You guys better surrender or I gonna fry me some pig for breakfast" the last one said. "Please!" Greasepit cried. Vinnie turned around but Jarka stopped him. "*Sigh* As must as it hurts, we got no choise, brother" Jarka said. "Man, don't you hate being the good guy sometimes" Vinnie said. "Now, raise your hands" the guy said. "Let's lift them" Modo said as the six lifted there hands up. "Now, let's get cooking" the guy said as he aimed his flamethrower and a huge flame came straight towards them. They jumped out of the way. Vinnie landed on his belly and lifted his tail. The tip was on fire and he quickly blew it out. "Waaaoooww, toasty!" Vinnie said. "Yeah, warm but not burned. Modo, lights out!" Throttle said. Modo raised his arm cannon and shot at the chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling. The chain broke and the whole thing landed on all four robbers, since the first three were already back on their feet. One of them was carrying a bazooka and because of the inpact from the chandelier, it flew out of his hands. "Come to mama" Charley said as she catched the bazooka and pointed at the robbers. "Let's blow this joint" one said as they all ran to the cars. The mice jumped on their bikes. "Hey, hey, hey! The game's not over till the fat lady sings, sport fans!" Vinnie cheered, revving his bike. "Yeah, we're going to overtime" Modo smiled. "Yes" Verana and Mirda cheered as Charley sat behind Verana. "Big time?" Jarka asked Throttle. "Big time. Let's ride" Throttle nobbed as they drove outside. On the streets, they saw the criminals had split up. "Vincent, you, Verana and Charley take that one. The rest, you all coming with me" Throttle ordered and they also split up.

With Vinnie, Verana and Charley.

The three where chasing after the green car full speed. When they jumped in the air and performed a perfect somersault, Vinnie cheered happily. "AAAOOOOWWW, am I the baddest mamma jammer or what?" Vinnie cheered. "You are, Love... Hold thight" Verana said. "I be just fine" Charley said as Verana went faster making Charley fall off the bike but was catched by Verana's tail and back on the bike. "Told ya, doll" Verana said as Charley fire the bazooka and hit the car. "Charley-girl, tell me when ya gonna butt in like that" Verana said. "Sorry but you two would shut up" Charley said as she went off of Verana's bike and walked to the criminals. "You gotta learn some patience" Vinnie said as he now was next to Verana sitting on his bike. "Don't move" Charley said as she pointed the bazooka at them.

With the others.

The others were having a hard time to grab the other two robbers. One was driving, he did have good driving skills, while the other one was firing with a bazooka at them. The four swirled between the rockets. When a rocket landed before them, they jumped over it. "Wauw. I think these guys have the answer at rush hour traffic, huh?" Throttle said. "Yeah? Well, my bike wants to ask a few more questions" Modo said and he pushed a button on his bike. Cannons came out and he fired a laser. It did hit the car but it didn't make it stop. The car flew around a corner and the mice followed them. "Man, we've gotta take this clowns down before they get to the pit..." Jarka sighed. Modo and Mirda looked confused at Jarka. "What pits ya talking about?" Mirda asked. "Those deep craters outside town, remember? Limburger dug them before we came to Earth. Charley told me and Throttle they were full with criminals now" Jarka said. "You think these guys came from there?" Modo asked. The guy in the car fired a laser and the four mice jumped in the air to avoid it. "Do they look like boy scouts to you, genius?" Throttle chuckled while they landed. "Let's nail them!" Jarka said. They gained speed and all four shot a rope out of the front of their bikes. The hooks grabbed the car, but still, the car didn't stop. It zigzagged through the streets, trying to get rid of the mice. But the mice didn't gave up that easily. They trying to control their bikes, but it was not easy, since thay were dragged forward by the car. Suddenly, a street light came into view, right in Jarka's path but she didn't see it because she was trying to get her bike in control only Throttle saw it. Throttle quickly grabbed his gun and shot it that grabbed Jarka's attention, so Jarka could jump over the remains. "Thanks, nice shot" Jarka said. "No problem" Throttle winked at her making her blush. "We got them!" Modo cheered. But when Throttle and Jarka looked futher ahaed, they sighed. "Oh boy..." Jarka said. "Afraid you got that wrong, bro... They got us!" Throttle said. The car crashed through the signs with 'Dead End' and drove over the edge of a huge crater. The car fell dawn, followed by the mice, who were still atteched to it with their ropes. Two robbers jumped out of the car and opened a parachute, waving at the mice who gor dragged down into the deep crater. "Well, they may not be boy scouts but they sure were prepared!" Modo yelled as he and Mirda looked at Jarka and Throttle for instructions. "Cut loose from this junkkeep, when it hits, we don't wanne go along with it!" Throttle yelled and the pushed a button on their dashboard. The ropes flew back into their bikes. "So what's the plan?" Mirda asked. "We gotta turn this freefall into a long, controlled jump. On my signal, we fire our jets" Throttle ordered. "Think it will work?" Modo asked , a little worry in his voice. Jarka smiled. "You want a honest answer?" Jarka asked as she looked at Modo. "Eeeehhhhmmm..." Modo said thoughful. "Take your time..." Jarka said as she rested her head in her hands. "NO!" Modo yelled. "Good, let's do it!" Throttle yelled and they fired their jets. Right in time, because the ground was finally in sight. The jest made sure they didn't crash full speed, but they did crash, knocking them out immediately.

With Vinnie, Verana and Charley.

It was slowly getting dark outside. "They must went this way" Charley said. "Yeah, when our friends leave a trail..." Vinnie said. "They leave a trail" Verana finished as they stopped and walked at the egde of the crater. "They must have gone into the pit... That's why they never came back" Charley said. Vinnie and Verana kneeled down and looked into the dark crater. "Aaoooww, now that's a radical leap!" Vinnie said, somehow impressed. "They could've been killed!" Charley said. "Well, if they weren't, they just broke your high jump record, Love" Verana said as they rose on their feet again. "Yeah..." Vinnie said. "Vinnie, Verana, you don't understand! The pits have been taking over by some of the worst criminals on Earth! If the others are down there, they must be finghting for their liver! They could be beaten up, shot at, blown up..." Charley said but she stopped as she saw the face of the two. "Cool!" they both said. "We have to do something!" Charley yelled at the. Finally, Vinnie and Verana grew serious again. "We are. We're sending... Us down there!" Vinnie said. "Vinnie! Be serious!" Charley yelled. "Hey, Charley-girl. If my bro's are getting beaten up, or shot at, or blown up etcetra... Than Vinnie is gonna be there" Vinnie said. "The same goes for me, Charley. I can not abandon them or the girls either" Verana said. "Besides my sister is down there too, Charley and let me tell you this. If they hurt my sister, they will see what a true angry brother I can be" Vinnie said with anger in his voice. "True, Vinnie and Jarka's bond is stronger than someone will think" Verana said. "Wauw, guys... That's very noble..." Charley said. "Noble schmoble. Well, for Jarka and Mirda, yes but you think I was gonna let Throttle and Modo having all the fun for themselves? Right. Man, I can't wait to get down there!" Vinnie said. "You eh... You're a real piece of work, Vinnie" Charley said as Verana laughed. "Hey lady, what took you so long to notice. Verana know it" Vinnie said. "So true" Verana said.

Down the pits.

The four mice woke up with a start because of water that was thrown in their faces. They tried to get up but noticed they were tied up. "Ugh" Throttle sighed. "Man, my head's feeling like Van Halen used it as a drum set" Modo moaned. "I feel like I been hit by a truck, damn" Jarka said. "Same here, girl. Same here" Mirda said. Suddenly, a shadow fell over their faces. They looked up and saw a huge man standing at their feet. He was big, fat, blond and had a evil look on his face. Jarka lowered her gaze and saw that the guy held a long, electric whip in his hand. Jarka's eyes wide as a flash of memories came to her and she trembled of fear. The other three noticed that but only Mirda know why. "Take a deep breath, Jarka" Throttle whispered to her in worry as Jarka did what was asked and calmed down. "Sooo... It can talk too..." the guy said with a raw voice. The four shared a quick look. "Seven foot tall talking mice on motorcycles... Man, they let anybody into the pits" the guys said. Throttle and Jarka realised this was the boss who ran things down here in the pits. Throttle got himself upright, despite the ropes, but the Pitboss kicked him right in the face and he went down again with a moan. The three others narrowed their eyes. "Hey! that's not fair, he is tied up!" Modo yelled. The Pitboss bend over and looked Modo in the eye. "Well, fair ain't how we do business in the pits, boys and girls. And you better get used to that. Real fast..." the Pitboss said. Throttle moved his mouth and snout. Throttle looked up again. "What you want from us, Pitbreath?" Throttle growled. The Pitboss started to laugh, but it didn't sound that joyful. "Pitbreath, Hahaha!" but he grew serious again. "It's simple, pancake ears. I hear your bikes are pretty hot. Just what my Pit Crew needs. But the bikes seems to have problem caaperate. So here's the deal. You get those bikes to work for me and maybe... Just maybe... I'll let you go..." the Pitboss said. Jarka shook her head. "No deal. No one rides our bikes but us" Jarka said. "Especially not some ugly face pitbreath like you" Modo added. The Pitboss grabbed Modo by the ropes and lifted him up. The three others eyes widened. "Ohhh, big talk, fuzz face. But a bigger mistake..." and the Pitboos held up his whip. "You just bought slave labour... For life... But don't worry, that won't be long... Wuawahaha!" the pitboss said and he raised his whip. Modo braced himself and when the whip landed on him, he clenched his jaws not to scream. Modo was not gonna give him that satisfaction. Suddenly, it was over. "Bring the to their cell, guys! NOW!" the Pitboss ordered and he walked away. The three looked over at Modo. "You okay, Hon?" Mirda whispered, so soft that the crew couldn't hear her. Modo nobbed and gasped. "Yeah... Little shaken... Let's hope Vinnie and Verana are having more luck them us..." Modo said. Throttle smiled. "Well, given the fact that they ain't with us, I think they have. They will come for us. We just need to wait" Throttle said. Modo nobbed. "Yeah... Let's hope it doesn't take them that long..." Modo said. "It's Vincent and Verana we're talking about, Modo. They will be here very soon. And we need to make sure to be prepared when they are here" Jarka said.

With Vinnie, Verana and Charley.

A crane truck stopped at the edge of the pits. Charley jumped out the truck. Charley prepared the two trucks to bring Vinnie and Verana down. Charley felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around. "So, what do ya say, Charley-girl. We look cool or what?" Vinnie asked. "You scare me like that again and I stuf that head in your ears" Charley said. "Can't be done lady, soil shell under neat. A biker helmet in desguise" Verana stood next to Vinnie. Charley attached there bikes at the cables of the two trucks. Charley let the two bikes so that they where hanging over the adge. "Listen, Charley-girl. I will give you a signal through the radio when we are down. Let the cables hanging ther along with the other four. When we got the others, I will contact you through the radio again and you only need to push the button," Vinnie pointed at a red button, "To lift us up. You understand?" Vinnie said. Charley nobbed. Vinnie and Verana jumped on there bikes and Charley let them down the pits.

Down in the pits.

The four mice where mining with some others. "Man, normally I dig hard but this is..." Modo said but got almost hit with a whip. "Shut up, not talking. Just dig. I want my castle complete befor the rainy season starts, MOVE" the Pisboss said. "Too hard, can go on" a man next to them said and he fell to the ground. "Hey, you alright citizens" Jarka asked him. "He looks tired" Mirda said. "Get back up" the Pitboss said as the men got a shock from the whip. Jarka went behind Throttle when she saw the whip and so did Mirda behind Modo. "Get up and work" the Pitboss said as he landed on the ground in frond of them. "You, get back to work, you sewer rats" the Pitboss said. Modo and Mirda's eyes glowing red. "Rat, now you talking trash" Modo said as he attacked. The Pitboss was laching his whip but Modo caught it. Modo pulled on the whip sending the Pitboss to Throttle who punched him in the face that he landed on is back making the girls laugh. "Okay, enough work. Modo, girls, I think it's time for a break" Throttle said. "Not to mention a bach" Modo said. "Hhhhuuuu, boys" Jarka said as she and Mirda moved closer to them as the boys looked around them. Men where pointed guns at them. "Looks like you got some labor problem, Pitboss. Like me to fire them" a men said as Pitboss stood back up. "No, I got more entertaining plans for these four" the Pitboss said.

With Vinnie and Verana.

In a bar people where fighting or playing games that later turned in to fights. "Two rootbeer" Vinnie said. A guy walked to Vinnie and Verana. "Aaahhh, a rootbeer drinking guy, huh? Hey, you sure you wouldn't rather have a pink lemonade?" the guy rumbled behind them. "Are you taking to me and my girl?" Vinnie asked. "Well, let's see... I don't see anybody else around here, so yeah to you two" the guy said. Vinnie and Verana grabbed their drinks and looked at the guy in the mirror. "Well, I wish you wouldn't. Your breath is awful, pal" Vinnie said making Verana chuckled. The guy wasn't amused, though. He grabbed Vinnie and Verana in the necks but pulled down the hoodies in the process. "Hey! It's another two of that big mice!" the guy yelled in surprise. "Ah. So, you have seen our four friends then?" Verana said. But the guy continued threatening them, provoking them. Verana slowly got on her feet and clenched her fist followed by Vinnie who was looking at Verana what she was going to do but what happened next he didn't expect. In one movement, Verana turned around and punched the guy right in the face. The guy flew through the bar and ended on a table, which crashed under his weight. Verana walked over to him, her teeth gritted. She grabbed the guy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Vinnie was looking at her with hearts in his eyes. 'Damn, what a woman' Vinnie though. "I asked you a simple question. Where are our friends? You seen them? Where are they?" Verana growled and her snout almost touched the nose of the guy. Another guy came running over to help his friends, but Verana saw him coming. Vinnie wanne to help her but Verana whirled her tail around him and punched him away with the back of her hand. Verana brought her attention back to the big guy. "Well, our friends you seen them?" Verana growled. "T-t-t-the Pitboss... H-h-h-h-he's got them... B-b-b-b-but they are giving him lot of trouble and they..." the guy stuttered. Vinnie shook his head in disappoinetment. "Ah, heck. I knew they were having fun without me..." Vinnie said. Verana narrowed her eyes at the big guy. "Are they alright?" she growled. "T-t-t-t-they been sentenced to die... In the a-a-a-arena..." the guy stuttered. Verana let him go. "Ah man, I miss out on everything. Well, it's been fun guys but we gotta go!" Vinnie said as he and Verana took there helmets and walked out the bar to there bikes. "You know, Sweetheart. That was hot and I mean really hot" Vinnie said as sat on his bike and looked at Verana as she did the same."Yeah, yeah" Verana said blushing. "Hang thigh, guys? It's time to wale... 'cause Vinnie and Verana are comming to whip some tail!" Vinnie said as he and Verana sped away with dangerous speed. When they flew around a corner, men popped up behind rocks and opened fire on them. But Vinnie and Verana where well prepared. Time to unleash themself, for once. No city to protect, no innocent people in the way, no Throttle and Jarka who told them to be restraint... A big grin almost split their faces in half. "Coming through! AHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Vinnie laughed as they pushed a few buttons and guns came out of their bikes. They fired at the criminals, without slowing down. They fired each one heavly rockets and the exploded with such a loud explosion, eventhey where impressed.

With the others.

The four mice where sitting in a cage. The cage was standing in the middle old some kind of arena, with tribunes filled with people. The Pitboss was sitting on a huge chair made of stone. "I'm stuck here in Pitboss prison, and time keeps dragging oooooon" Modo sang but then coughed. "I don't know what is worst this place or his singing" Jarka said. "That's easy, it's his singing, Jarka-girl" Throttle said. "Hon, stop sing. Ya gonna hurt your throat like that" Mirda said. Jarka looked around them. They were surrounded by three robots, waiting for orders. She wasn't worried about the robots. But they needed Vinnie and Verana to help them get outta here. She just hoped they bought him enough time. Then her gaze fell on the Pitboss, who was looking slightly concerned. 'Why would he...?' Jarka though but the she heard a loud explosion and in the distance, Vinnie and Verana's characteristics battle cries. A smile appeared on her face. Their friends where on their way. Biker mice style. And great timing as always.

With Vinnie and Verana.

"AAAAOOOOWWWW! You are messing with Vinnie van Wham and his girl, the baddest mamma jammers this side of the astariod belt!" Vinnie yelled as he shooting with his small laser pistol in his left hand and the biggest one he owned in his right hand as Verana was doing the same. Their bikes were still driving full speed and they pressed there knees against the sides so they wouldn't fall off. Their bikers where also firing. The Pit Crew tried to stop them but they weren't up against sch heavy firepower. Rockets exsploded next to them and they tried to hold the two white furred mouses, but it was no use. Their almost hysterical laughing gave them goosebumps and they kept on firing, over and over again. They decided to drop their weapons and ran away, screaming in fear. "Hmmm... Now, let see where our friends bikes could be..." Verana said as she turned on the scanner on her bike. Four mice shaped heads flickered on the screen. "BINGO! Love ya sweety, now start cooking!" Verana said as she took the lead with Vinnie following her to the bikes of there friends.

Back with the others.

The four mice where standing in frond of the Pitboss. Their hands still tied in chains. Loud explosions were heard and it sounded like they where coming closer. "Hmmm... Something happening out there?" Jarka asked casually know what is was the others a little confused. The pitboss still looked a little concerned but shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you. But this does..." and he raised his whip. When it touched one of the robots, they all came to life. "No one fights the power of the pitboss" he said. "They are here, get ready" Jarka whisperd to them. One of the robots drove towards Throttle, with dangerous looking weapons instead of hands. But Throttle with the help of Jarka were ready. They grabbed the chain around their hands and whirled it in the air. They threw it and the chains wrapped around the robots arm. The two tan furred mouses yanked and the robot fell forward on the floor and because of the force it immediately exploded. "You know, it's funny..." Throttle said. "You sound a lot like a overripe cheese ball we know..." Modo said. Throttle slammed with the robot arm on the chains that was holding the others down and they broke immediately. "He is always saying stuff like that too..." Mirda smiled as she and Modo raising their arm cannons to shoot the other two robots. They exploded into pieces. "Yeah, but things never work out his way either..." Jarka said smiling while Modo shot Throttle's chains. The wall from arena exploded and two mice flew inside, along with their bikes. "Because we are the Biker Mice From Mars!" Vinnie and Verana cheered stopping next to them. The four laughed and high fived Vinnie and Verana, before monted their bikes. "Destroy them" the Pitboss yelled. One guy next to him raised his gun, but Vinnie shot it out of his hands. "Not happening" Vinnie said. But paper fell down and everyone looked at it. "You'll never make it, Biker Mice... Evey criminal in the pits will be gunning for you..." the Pitboss said. The four closed the visors and revved their bikes. "Well, when the going gets tough..." Modo said. "The tough whip tail!" Vinnie cheered. "Battle mode, guys!" Jarka ordered. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" The others said. They fired their jest and drove up using the tribune. When Vinnie flew next to the Pitboss, he kicked him right in the face, macking the big guys falling down. "Get them... GET THEM!" the Pitboss yelled. The mice jumped off the stadium. "Let's give the Pitboss his new digs a little housewarming" Jarka ordered. "AAAOOOWWW, it this the ultimate biker bonding or what?" Vinnie said. "I wanne call it more family bonding, it's beter we are a like a family to each other" Mirda said. "Yeah" everyone yelled. When they drove around the corner, the Pit Crew was standing there, opened fire. The mice did the same. The criminals didn't had a chance. They fired each one rocket at Pitboss's castle and it exploded. "_Be ever so humble, there's no place like hooome!_"the mice sing in unison. When they where at the cables, they quickly atteched them at their bikes. "Yo, Charley-girl. We're back! Puch the button!" Vinnie said through the radio. Not long after that they rose into the air. When they were back on the grouns, Charley ran towards them. "Welcome back, guys" Charley said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 8: Road Ravens.**

In frond of the Last Chance Garage. The five mice were on their bikes playing a game. "AAAOOWW!" Vinnie cheered while driving full speed towards the oil pond on the ground. There was a bottle standing at the end of it and he turned his bike, slide and stopped, inched before the bottle. He cheered again and craved his name in the pond. "YES! I beat Throttle and the girls! I'm the baddest mamma jammer this side of Beetlejuice!" Vinnie yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. The two boys and girls waved back at Vinnie but Throttle glanced at Modo. "You better smoke him, or we'll never hear the end of this!" Throttle said softly. "No sweats, partner. Nobody beats me with Brodies and Bottles... Well except Jarka of course, I can't win from her" Modo said. Vinnie drove towards them. "Man, I can't believe Charley and Jarka are missing out on such a monumental triumph!" Vinnie said. "Charley had to pick up more gas" Throttle said. "Yeah, but you seem to be pomping plany yourself" Modo said. "Jarka went with her because of those robbery's on gas truck" Mirda said. "They will be here soon, Love" Verana said as Modo drove away. He did the same as Vinnie did, but he came closer to the bottle. He raised his arm cannon and used his laser to carve his name. "Smoked..." Modo smiled. "Yeah, only because I cleared the track for ya..." Vinnie said pouted. Throttle and the girls laughed and Throttle looked over his shoulder. "Tell that to Charley and Jarka, here comes the lady's now" Throttle said. "Cool. When they get here I take a other shot and this time... Huh?" Vinnie said when the truck hit trash can. "Charley and Jarka are not in it. Nobody's driving" Throttle said. "Modo better book it" Vinnie yelled at Modo. As Modo looked up he saw why. "Oh ho" Modo said as he try to drive away but slipped because of the oil pond. "Modo" Mirda said. "Vinnie, Verana, you too take the truck. Me and Mirda take Modo" Throttle said. Vinnie and Verana drove to the truck and jumped on it opening the two doors. "Oh man, Charley, Jarka" Vinnie and Verana said as Jarka and Charley lying unconscious in the truck. They both went in it with Vinnie behind the wheel and slammed his foot on the brake padel but the truck was going too fast and head right for Modo. Throttle and Mirda can in to view and grabbed Modo. Vinnie and Verana opened the doors and jumped out of the truck with Charley and Jarka. The truck crashed against a building. "You got you pieces intact" Throttle said. "Some heroes you are, you too saved my life but busted my leg. I don't know to hug ya or kick ya" Modo said. "Yeah, well I think better a busted leg then no life, hun" Mirda said as she was sitting next to Modo looking at his leg. "I have both then scraping you of the wall" Throttle said. "I buy that" Modo said. "Throttle, it's Vinnie and Verana. They are hurt" Charley yelled. "Is it bad?" Throttle asked as he came to Charley and Jarka. "I think it's a broken arm for Vinnie. Verana will be fine" Jarka said. "But we have to get out of here if that gas truck blows" Charley said as she warped Vinnie's bandana around his arm. "Don't sweat it, Charley-girl. Check it out" Modo said as he and Mirda stood now against the truck and opened the lit of the truck that had no gas in it. "It's dry as a bone" Mirda said. "What but it was full when we left the gas station" Jarka said. "Yeah, the only thing it is full of now is mystery. What the heck happened" Throttle asked. "I-I don't really know" Charley said. "When we hit A-80 everything was cool, nobody on the road but us and the truck than all of a suddenly this weird truck came behind us and then there was a bonk in the back" Jarka said. "I looked out my window and there is this black small truck next to me and a guy with a hood shot gas in the truck. That's all I can remember" Charley said. "My bandana, that was my lucky bandana" Vinnie said how just woke up. "News flash, bro" Throttle said. "I think the warp banding is out" Modo said. "Beside's you be really upset if I used your pants" Charley said as she went to Modo as Jarka helped Verana up. "But, my bandana... It's was my father's" Vinnie whispered the last part that only Jarka could hear. "You just lucky I got a badge a scouts for this. Oh and almost forgot, thanks for saving our lives you too" Charley said. "Now hold still, will you" Jarka said. "This is only temporary until we can get you a cast" Charley said. "A cast, not. How can I look studly with a cast... Ow mamma" Vinnie said. "I be the judge fo that, Love" Verana said. "Ah, quicked your raven... Wait a minute. The small truck had a picture of a raven on it" Charley said. "There is the big piece in the puzzle then, that's how did it. The RoadRavens. They started tagging up this town about the same time as the highjackings started... So, it's time to get busy, guys. These RoadRavens are bad news. They messed my town, they messed my friends... Well, let me tell you something, guys... They are messing with the wrong mouse!" Throttle said angry.

At Limburgers tower.

"Hahahahahahah. Finally, you failures come up with something just full" Limburger said. "I am so pleased you approved, yous cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "Approve, ah, Karbunkle. We have clever created away to supply Plutark enough gas for the next 100 years and we have brought all the traffic in Chicago to a complete stop. Yes, let us face it, I'm not only a genius but even a hero" Limburger. "Yes, your cheesingness" Karbunkle said. "Vroom, vroom" Greasepit said as he was playing with the toy truck. "No one will suspect that I'm behind the hijacking. They all blame the RoadRavens" Limburger said. "Vroom, vroom" Greasepit said still playing with the toy truck. "Get you hands off" Limburger yelled at Greasepit and he fell over and landed on the strange mutant. "Be sure to tried this tanker with tender care. It's going to make me Plutarks most populare paytren" Limburger said.

Somewhere on the highway.

A red truck was driving behind a blue truck but went on the left side of the blue truck toughter with a small pick-up truck. "Sleepgas fight" a guy said as he shot a orange gas in the blue truck. "Let's get the gas" a other one said as the red truck border in gas tank of the blue truck. "Hey, what's gives. That tank is empty" the guy said. "Hi, boys. Remember us" Charley said as she was sitting next to Jarka and Jarka next to Throttle as he was driving the truck. "Sorry, Ravens. We are out of gas" Jarka said. "But I just got something as explosive" Throttle said as the truck opened up and the four others came out. "Let's pluck this birds" Vinnie said. "It's time to rock..." Mirda said. "And ride" the four said together as they drove off of the trucks back. "Hey, birdboys. Hope this going to be ruff on your feathers" Modo said as he shot two small rockets as the red truck but a shield came beteen the rockets and the truck and on top of the truck a large gun begun to shot at Modo. The large gun shor a hole infrond of him that he had to dodge it. "AAUUWW" Modo yelled as he hurted his busted leg and fell on the ground. "Hey" Modo yelled as the truck drove further but Mirda throwed a tracker on the truck. "Hun, you okay?" Mirda asked as she stopped next to him. "I think so" Modo said. Vinnie and Verana where driving behind the small pick-up truck. "ho oh, listen up, Ravens. We got a coulpe of point we got to make" Vinnie said as his and Verana's laser guns came out of there bikes and shot the wheels of the pick-up truck letting it crash on the side. "Ooohhh, this little birds won't be making any sound, now" Verana said as she pulled one out of the pick-up truck. "Sorry, bro's. I lay a egg... The other one got away" Modo said. "Hey, don't sweat it" Throttle said as he was looking out the window of the truck. "He's right, Modo. Maybe we lost the truck but they lost a couple of drivers and they are going to need new blood" Jarka said as she walked around the truck to them and took a mask off the guy that Verana had her hands on. "You mean..." Vinnie said. "Bingo, bro. We are going to transfuse them" Throttle said. "But let's talk about it at the garage" Charley said as everyone agreed and went to the garage.

At the garage.

"So... Who is going?" Mirda asked. "I think Throttle and Jarka shall do it" Charley said as she winked at the others how got what she was getting at. "I think that is a good idea. You two trust each other when it comes too missions" Mirda said. "And which bike you are going?" Charley Asked. "Throttle's" Verana said. "Why one?" Vinnie asked a little confused. "Well... Think about it, it has to look like they are together. That is why they take Throttle's bike" Verana said make both Jarka and Throttle blush. "O-okay, only one bike" Jarka said trying to hide her blush. "We shall get ourself ready, Jarka-girl" Throttle said as he walked away together with the others only Jarka was staying. 'Well... This is going to be intresting... Very intersting' Jarka thought. "JARKA, COME ON. LET'S GET YOU READY, GIRL" Verana yelled. "COMING" Jarka yelled back as she ran to where Verana, Mirda and Charley where waiting inside a room. Jarka walked inside. "Let's get started, girls" Verana said as the three made Jarka ready. After a few minutes the guys where already there waiting on the girls. "So... When ya gonna tell her" Vinnie asked as he looked at Throttle. "What ya talking about, Vinnie" Throttle said. "He's talking about, when ya gonna tell Jarka you love her" Modo said. "I don't know what ya talking about" Throttle said with a blush. "Don't think we don't have notice it and so did the girls, Bro. Ya love my twin sister. Look I'm okay with it, really but ya hurt her and I ain't gonna let ya live" Vinnie said. Throttle was gonna say something when he stopped and his face became as red as a tomato making Vinnie and Modo curious as they looked the way Throttle was looking at. "Wow, sis. Looking good" Vinnie said as the four girls stood there. "You girls did a great job with Jarka" Modo said. "Thanks" Charley said. "Yeah, I'm happy with it too" Mirda said as Verana went to Throttle. "So how she looks, Throttle" Verana said making both Jarka and Throttle bush. "Y-ya look really g-great, Jarka-girl" Throttle said still blushing. "T-thanks" Jarka said also still blushing. "Nah-nah, You two have to act like a couple so no Jarka-girl but something else, Throttle" Verana said. "Yeah, bro. How about ya call my sis babe for now" Vinnie said as he put a arm around Verana smiling. "Yeah" The rest said. Jarka walked to Throttle and took him to his bike, as he took place on his bike. "Come, let's get going. Mirda placed a tracked on the truck, we just have to follow it" Jarka said as she went sitting behind him on his bike and drove off.

At the RoadRavens homebase.

Throttle stopped his bike infrond of the bar. "This is it" Throttle said. "Let's take it slow, okay... And you don't have to call me babe if you don't feel okay with it, Throttle" Jarka said as she stepped of the bike with Throttle following. "No, I call ya babe. We have to make it look like we are together" Throttle said as he winked at Jarka making her blush. Throttle walked to the bar's door and looked at her. "So, ya coming, babe" Throttle said. Jarka smiled and walked with him inside the bar. Everyone inside looked at the them when they enter and walked to the bar. "What can I get ya two?" asked the bartender them. "Two rootbeers" Throttle said. The bartender took two rootbeers and gave them to Throttle. Throttle took them and gave one to Jarka. A few men stepped to them looking at Jarka up and down. "I would appreciate it if ya keep your eyes of my girl" Throttle growled as he put an arm around Jarka and pulled her closer. "What's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?" one asked. "I like being with my own kind" Jarka said as a big guy came there way. "So tell me. Who are you and what are you doing in my bar?" the big guy asked. "You first because it is not very polite not to say how you are" Jarka said as she sat herself on the table. "Jimmy Mack, at your serves beautifull" Jimmy said. "Sorry, already taken" Jarka said as Throttle hold her closer.

With the rest.

The truck was driving thowers the bar where the RoadRavens where with Vinnie, Modo and Charley in the truck cabin. "Yo, are we there yet" Verana asked from inside the gas tank where she and Mirda where in. "Yeah, almost" Charley said. Modo was reading something on Vinnie cast. "What ya reading, bro?" Vinnie asked as he looked at it. "To Vinnie. Who broke this arm trying to pat himself on the back. Get better soon... Hey" Vinnie read out loud. "Hehehe, so true, so true" Modo said. "That's low, bro" Vinnie said. "Yeah, you complain when you did this with a permanent marker. A RED permanent marker" Modo said. "Hehehe, what's wrong with it. 'Get well soon, from your hero Vinnie.' Look I'm just telling it like it is" Vinnie said. "Will you both stop, please" Mirda asked. "Sorry" they both said. "This is boring, guys. Why are Jarka and Throttle getting al the action" Vinnie said.

Back with Jarka and Throttle.

"Now you going to anwser my question" Jimmy asked with a raw voice. Throttle pulled off his helmet. The whole bar gasped. "Well, funny you ask" Throttle chuckled. 'He sound so calm, that is so... HOT' Jarka thought. "You messed with our truck, big guy. And with that, you messed with us" Throttle said with a low voice. He was angry and Jarka know it. Jimmy started laughing. "Really, do I need to be scared now?" Jimmy asked as he grabbed Throttle. "Say what?" Throttle breathed while Jimmy raised him in the air, holding him at his jacket. Throttle pointed at something in the distant. "Hey! What's that?" Throttle asked. Jimmy looked where Throttle was pointing at. The tan furred male mouse clenched his fist and hit Jimmy right on the left jaw. Pain jolted througth his hand. "Ahhh" Throttle breathed, grabbing his hand. He looked at Jimmy, who was looking at him with a slightly amused look on his face. "Hey, eh... Hehe... I've could have sworn there was a fly on your chin there, Jim... Hehehe" Throttle chuckled. Jimmy let go off Throttle and fell on his belly on the ground. "I love a good joke" Jimmy said and then started to laughing. "I think he likes you" Jarka whispered with a smile as Throttle stood up. Throttle smiled back at her, still rubbing his hand. "Must be my lucky day..." Throttle sighed. "I like you, you got guts and I want you working for me" Jimmy said. "Hey, what ever you want done, I make it happen" Throttle said. "Oh, you bet you will. If you wanne stay healthy" Jimmy said. "Oh, he does" Jarka said as Throttle whistle and his bike came inside. "Good, then it's settled, I gave you the tour and explain everything. You choised a great day to sign in because today is pay day" Jimmy said.

At limbrger's tower.

"I love pay day. When are you gonna build me a other machine" Limburger said as he put money in a bag. "I did build one, your cheesingness. Fred the Mutant, eat it" Karbunkle said as Fred burbed out piece of money. "Excuse my maners" Fred said as Limburger trowed the bag with money at him. "That mutant is making me spend my own money. Well, then since you responseble for that thing I get it off of you pay" Limburger said to Karbunkle as Greasepit laughted.

With the others mice.

"Man, if I don't see some action I'm gonna fade away... Wow check out what's coming" Vinnie said as Greasepit drove past them the other way. "Where's that Oilbreath going?" Modo said. "What's going on?" Mirda asked. "Greasepit just drove by" Modo said. "More to the point, here did he get that gas for his ride" Verana said. "What ya say we scoop it out, guys" Modo said and Vinnie turned the truck so they where following Greasepit.

With Jarka and Throttle.

"Why is it a girl like you is dating a mouse" Jimmy asked as they where walking to the truck. "Like I said I like being with my own kind" Jarka said as she took off her helmet. "Ah, I see... Well, this is the roadsukker. The little hijacking machine build. You just have to pull up next to a gas truck and..." Jimmy said as he pulled a lever, Throttle ducked very fast. "Gone in 60 seconds" Jimmy said. "I get the point" Throttle said. "Hey, what's she doing here" Greasepit said. "She is with my new men, Oilface" Jimmy said. "Yeah, I smell a other rat" Greasepit said as he throwed the bag with money at Throttle. Throttle pushed Jarka away as the bag knocked his helmet off. Greasepit took a hold of Jarka and keeped her in place. "Get your hands off of me and I don't like being called a rat" Jarka said. "Neither do I and get your hands off of her, Oilbreath" Throttle said but Jimmy grabbed him. He wrapped his strong arms around Throttle and squeezed. Throttle could feel the pressure on his bones, his lungs didn't have any room to fill with air. "Yeah, that's just fine because your not gonna be anything much longer" Jimmy said squeezing Throttle more. "No" Jarka said as she was trying to get out of Greasepit's hold. "You know, I always kinda wondered if I just could squeeze the life out of someone..." Jimmy said. "How about we say we call it's a gimmy" Throttle said. "I wonder if ya go pop or squees. What you think, honey" Greasepit said as he still was holding Jarka. "I think ya beter not call me honey!" Jarka said angry as she stomped on Greasepit's foot. "Aaauuuwww" Greasepir cried out as he let go of Jarka and hold his foot. "When I get done with you, there won be enough to feed the cat" Jimmy said. A familiar honk was heard. "What!" Jimmy yelled as the truck drove through the wall. "AAAOOWWW, is this a drive thru?" Vinnie cheered. "Hot dogs and rootbeer" Modo yelled. The truck turned around and hitted barrels that fell on Jimmy, Throttle and Greasepit. The barrels knocked all three out cold. "Throttle" Jarka yelled as she ran to him but he didn't wake up and trying to hold him on his feet while he was out cold. "Weeellll, I hate to crash a party, but you know what they say... You can't break an armory without breaking a few even eggs!" Vinnie cheered while jumping out of the truck. Vinnie quickly helped Jarka with Throttle. "Charley, get here" Jarka yelled as Charley came out of the truck. "Vinnie, Charley take Throttle in the truck" Jarka said as Charley took her place and Jarka was about to walked to the bar where Throttle's bike was. "Jarka" Charley said as they placed Throttle in the truck. "Go on, guys. I need to get Throttle's bike or he has our heads if we left her here" Jarka said walking away. "Give her space and get in the truck" Vinnie said. Charley glared at him. "What? It's a bikers thing, okay?" Vinnie said as they where in the truck and drove away but Greasepit and Jimmy woke up. "Nobody, messed with Jimmy Mack" Jimmy said as he went to the truck and stepped in it. "I get to ride shotgun, I get to ride shotgun!" Greasepit cheered as he went in the passenger's seat as Jimmy drove after them.

With Jarka.

Jarka went to Throttle's bike and sat on it but it peeped at her. "I know, I know that I'm not Throttle, he is out cold and with the others but he would have our heads if we left you here. So can I take a ride with ya, Darling" Jarka said putting her helmet on as the bike beeped at her to tell her it was okay. "Good... Now, let's show these guys how a really lady walks" Jarka said as she knocked them all on the ground driving but the wall broke as the red truck drove behind her.

With the others.

They where driving on the road. "Huh... My head" Throttle said as he woke up. "Throttle" Charley said. "Ya okay, bro" Modo asked. "Yeah, I be fine... Wait, my bike" Throttle said but Vinnie stopped them. "Well, I've got some good news and some bummer news" Vinnie said happily. "The good news is, Jarka is right behind us on Throttle's bike" Vinnie said. "Wait, she riding my bike" Throttle said. "Yeah, she didn't wanne leave your bike there" Charley said. "That is how she is" Verana and Mirda said in the gas tank. "And the bummer news?" Modo sighed. "Well, The big monkey is right behind Jarka..." Vinnie said. "Girls, get ready" Modo said.

With Jarka.

Jimmy was shooting at her but she dodged every shot and fired back. "Stop than, you greasemonkey. I wanne feel that rodent under my wheels" Jimmy said as he drove a little faster and so did Jarka as she heard Mirda's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Mirda started making Jarka smile. "It's time to take this show..."Verana's voice called. "ON THE ROAD!" they both finished in unison and jumped with there bikes off the truck and drove in Jarrka's direction. The red truck was now driving next to Jarka. "Haha, watch me make mouse kabap" Jimmy said a the drill came out but Jarka dodged it. "Stay with me" Jarka said to the bike and it beeped to tell it will. Jarka jumped on the drill and then on the gas tank of the truck. "I blast her off of there" Greasepit said but was shot at himself. "Hey, two more off those mice but it don't matter, nothing can get through this truck hide" Jimmy said. But Verana and Mirda went past him, turned around and drove behind him. Jarka took the ladder and opened up a cabinet that was on the truck that had a hose in it that was stuck to the gas tank of the truck as she saw that Throttle's bike was there already. Verana and Mirda where there when she opened it. "Quit hogging the fun, girl. Let's total this turkey! Oh and catch" Verana said. "What's this" Jarka asked. "_A walkie talkie so we can talk to you_" Charley said through it. "Just what I had in mind, girls! Catch!" Jarka said as she grabbed the hose and threw it to Mirda. Mirda grabbed it and gained speed so they where driving in frond of the truck. "Hey, what they doing" Greasepit asked. "Who care, they won't be doing it for long" Jimmy said as he drove faster. Mirda hold the hose pointed at the road, knowing exactlt what Jarka's plans were. "Oh, ya gonna like this trick, Modo. It's the mother of all brodies!" Jarka yelled through the walkie talkie as she pushed a buttom. Oil spit out of the hose and landed on the road. The truck started to slip. Jarka quickly made a backflip and landed on Throttle's bike, just in time. Jarka joined the girls. "Yeah, Jarka-girl, you are still the best!" Verana cheered. "And your aim is perfect! Ride on target" Midra said, kissing her fingers like a Italian cook. The truck crashed against a building, that happened to be Limburger Plaza. They heard him scream in anger, but the sound of the collapsing of his building soon overrun it. "_Jimmy! Hey, Jimmy! Ooooh Jimmy Mack, he ain't coming back_" The girls sang together, laughing loudly as they high fived and drove behind the truck were the others where in to the garage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 9: A Scent a Memory a Far Distant Cheese.**

It was early in the morning as the six mice made themself ready for a ride. They drove out of the scoreboard and drove away. It was peacefull because everyone was still asleep. A few of Limburger's cranes were destroying the city but the six took care of it. They kept driving until they drove through a window of Limbruger's Plaza that happen to be Limburger's bedroom. Waking Limburger up by doing it. "Wakey wakey!" Vinnie said. "Rise and shine!" Throttle said. "Oeeehhh, rise and stink is more like it" Modo moaned, pinching his nose. "Bike mice! This is the most unpleasant awakening..." Limburger said, while holding his blanket before his body. "Yeah, well... Getting a eye full of your ugly mug first thing in the morning is no picnic either, pal" Jarka said while crossing her arms before her chest. "So, up and at'em fishface... You're coming with us" Verana said quickly. "Oh really?" Limburger asked as he grabbed his mask that was lying on his nightstand. "You will excuse me while I'll put my face on..." and he did what he said. "Ahhh, that's better..." He said. "Looked in the mirror lately?" Mirda said laughing. "Now. What is the meaning of this unwarranted intrusion?" Limburger asked looking arrogant at the mice. "Well, now that's pretty simple, even for you, leverlips" Throttle started. "We're taking you down" Vinnie continued. "For trashing our town" Modo finished. "Yeah, it's called citizens arrest" Jarka explained, chuckling. "Get used to the idea... Oh! And put these on, will ya! And I mean... NOW!" and she threw a pair of handcuffs on Limburgers lap. "Or we'll do it for ya..." Verana smiled darkly. "And not very politely..." Mirda growled. "Oooh, please... Spare me the vrovedo, you biker buffoons... Do you truly suppose you've caught me unguarded?" Limburger said as he grabbed the handcuffs, but he didn't put them on, he whirled them around smiling. "Well, we've caught you in bed" Throttle chuckled. "In your skivies" Vinnie laughed. "And none of your goons around to hold your hand" Modo snickered. "So basically ehm... Yeah! I'd say you've been nailed, bud..." Jarka concluded as Mirda and Verana laughed. "An ironies assumption, I assure you... For you see, I anticipated that it was only a matter of time before you would attempt to such a pathetic stunt as this... So I took... Percautions" Limburger said as took a remote and pushed a button on the remote. The floor under the bikes opened and the mice fell down in a long tunnel. "Get the point? Hahahahaha" Limburger said laughing. When the six mice looked down, they saw sharp points at the bottom. "Aha! Looks like Limburger had his reseption all planned" Verana said while looking down. "Yeah, with a dirty ending" Mirda growled. "Well, not yet, guys. Fire jets!" Throttle ordered. They did what he said and they flew up and crashed into Karbunkle's lab. "Hickory dickory doc!" Jarka smiled while stopping her bike. "We've come to clean your clock!" Modo laughed as Vinnie and the girls cheered happily while they all fired rockets. "Please, please. I'm a man of science not action" Karbunkle said as his eyes grew big and he ran away. But soon after that, the wall behind the mice exploded and the were forced to driver futher. Karbunkle was standing in the hole with a whole army behind him. "But of course I do make the exception" Karbunkle said as they all begun to fire at the mice. "Well, I hate to say it guys but is seems like we missed our chance to catch Limburger by surprise" Throttle said avoiding the laser shots. "Ah man, bummer..." Verana said looking sad. "For this we skipped breakfast?" Vinnie sighed. "Yeah, I hate fighting on a empty stomach" Modo added and the sound of his stomach rumbling could be heard above all the firepower. "Yeah, I hear what you've saying. Let's bail, guys" Jarka said. "We'll be back" They all said as they crashed through the wall and land on the ground driving back to the scoreboard. "So who's for cheese day?" Mirda asked. "Yuk, not us we hate cheese" Jarka and Vinnie said together as the others looked at them. "Hate cheese?" the four others said. "Jarka, Vinnie, you two are one heck of a mouse, you two know that" Throttle said as they all drove away.

At Limburgers tower.

"Those vermen, have enter this tower for the last time, NEVR AGAIN!" Limburger yelled angry as he, Karbunkle and Greasepit looked through the hole that the biker mice had made. "Now Lawrence Limburger is done playing patergate with those vermen" Limburger said still angry. "You mean you are going to bring another villain in, boss?" Greasepit asked. "Not this time, dear boy. This time I want the big guns, the hole packet, I want more than villains, I want monsters" Limburger yelled. "Bring me Gorgonzola and Monster Ella... My dear dr. Karbunkle" Limburger said as he walked to the transporter. "Yes, your Cheesingness?" Karbunkle said. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear when I said I wished you to teleport the monsters Gorgonzola and Monster Ella... I meant NOW!" Limburger yelled as Karbunkle trying to pull the lever. "But there is a small problem, yor cheesingness. The transporter has been demaged. Use it now would be dangerous" Karbunkle said. "As dangerous as defying me" Limburger said as he walked to Karbunkle angry. "Did I say dangerous, I meant delightfull" Karbunkle said a little scared. "Then do it" Limburger yelled as he pulled the lever on the transporter. But as the transporter started a hand grabbed Karbunkle and Limburger and pulled them in the portel. "Wow, Mister Limburger and Karbunkle are both gone" Greasepit said but a flash of light came from the transporter and two monsters stood there. "Excuse me" Greasepit said as one of the monsters landed on him and took a hold of him. "My greatses, who is this?" said the female monster. "Yeah, where is the big cheese. He said for us, right" said the male monster as he let go of Greasepit. "The transporter took him away... That means I'm tha boss now and you got to do what I say" Greasepit said. "Oh how to to utterly dreadful darling. Mr. Limburger has vanished?" the female monster asked. "That's right" Greasepit said. "Whitch means you're in charge?" the male monster asked. "That's right" Greasepit said smiling as the two monsters looked at each other. "Not anymore" they both said.

At the Last Chance Garage.

"Well that's it, guys. Refueled" Throttle said as he refueled the last bike. "Reloaded" Modo said. "And ready to rock" Vinnie said but his wallet fall out of his pants. Jarka saw it, pickted it up and looked at the inside. "Look at this?" Jarka said as she showed Vinnie his wallet. "Give it back, sis" Vinnie said as he trying to grab it. "No way, bro" Jarka said as she moved the wallet out of Vinnie's reach. "Come on, sis" Vinnie said as the others looked at there brother-sister bond. "Hell no, I wanne see if you still have THAT picture in your wallet" Jarka said as she avoided Vinnie and looked at the pictures in it. "Looking for pictures of girls?" Charley asked but Verana looked angry at Charley and Vinnie and then looked at Jarka to see if it was true. "No, the only girl pictures he has are of Verana, no this one is a picture when we where babies... Aha found it!" Jarka said as she gave a little smile. "Come on, sis, give it back" Vinnie said as he trying to take his wallet back but Jarka moved out of the way and the chase was on. After a little Jarka trowed the wallet to Charley and she looked at it. She landed on the picture that Jarka meant and laughed. "Oh my god" Charley said laughing. "What, It's my baby picture" Vinnie said as he try to take his wallet back now from Charley. "I know but where's your hair?" Charley asked laughing as Jarka laughed at the question. "Ah, come on. I'm a mouse, we don't have hair when where babies" Vinnie said as Charley ran from him. "But your so fat" Charley said laughing and that made Jarka laugh harder then she already was. The others came to Charley and looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Hey, a little chubby maybe" Vinnie said. "A little" Jarka said laughing. "Chubby, man you look like baby Heuy with a tail" Throttle said laughing a bit. "And from the looks of it you weren't potty-trained either" Modo said as he hold his nose. "Well our ma though I was cute... And look how right she was" Vinnie said as the others still where laughing at the picture. "Alright, funs over" Jarka said laughing as she took Vinnie's wallet from Charley but as she took it a explosion was heard in the city. "Oh ho, guys. Looks like the heat is on" Throttle said as the looked the way the explosion came from. "Let's go' Jarka said as the others nobbed their heads, they went to their bikers and drove off.

At the city bank.

"All right, you goons. Start ripping up that moon" the male monster said to the goons. "Oh lovely, lovely money" the female monster said as she took a handfull of money in her hands but a whistle was heard. "Sorry, you ugly monsters!" Throttle said. "There's a substantial pattern for illegal withdrawn!" Vinnie said. "And you're looking at it!" Modo finished raising his armcannon. The cannons on their bikes popped out of all six bikes. "Gracious! How intimidatingly ifused with machismo... Are you impressed, Gorgi?" the female monster asked. "Not so as you noticed, Strella", Gorgi said as he yawned. "Let's stamp them" Gorgi said as they both put a thumb in their mouths and started blowing. The mice looked at them, eyes wide. The goons screamed in fear by seeing the two growing bigger and bigger and they ran away. "Wow... It looks like our problems getting bigger than we thought" Jarka said while looking up. "Oh momma..." Mirda breathed. After the two monsters where done, they were almost bigger than the skyscrapers around them. "Hey you, mice! Check out these amazing feet!" Gorgi said as he lifted up his foot but the mice quickly retreated, right before the foot landed on the grond where they stood. "Waaoooww" Verana yelped. "Okay, Vincent, Verana, keep them busy. Me and the rest will take them from above!" Throttle said as he, Modo and the two other girls drove p a building. Vinnie and Verana hitting the accelerator, followed by the two monsters but even they where having a hard time staying in the lead. They where driving under the train rails but the two big monsters just crushed it under their feet. "AAAOOWW, a little speed guys, or where gonna be the latest and fashioned footwear!" Vinnie yelled in the radio, pushing together with Verana their bikkes to the limits. At that point the four other mice arrived on top of the building. "Wow, when these guys take a stroll downtown, they mean business!" Modo said. "Yeah, well let's give them a warm welcemo" Throttle said as they aimed at both monsters. "NOW!" and they fired. A huge explosion and smoke took away their vision, Modo and Throttle high fived. "YES!" they both said. "That was a direct hit!" Modo cheered. "Hehe, that should put a cramp in their style" Throttle chuckled. "No, it won't" Jarka said as they looked at her but suddenly, two big shadows fell over them. Mirda looked up and swallowed. "Uh... Guys?" she said. The others looked also up. "We do beg your pardon" Strella said polite. "But does this belong to you?" Corgi asked and he showed a rocket in his hand. The rocket looked like a small toy in the hand of the monster. The mice chuckled. "Hehehehe... Eh... Yeah..." they said and they quickly drove away before they got crushed under a big hand. When they landed on the ground Vinnie and Verana joined them. "Hey! We thought you mamma jammers were taking them down!" Vinnie said. "Yeah!" Verana said as she and Vinnie are slightly surprised their friends failed. "We hit them with our best shot..." Throttle answered. "Didn't even rock them..." Modo said looking over his shoulder. The monsters where running after them. "Which means we better roll!" Jarka pointed forward and she and the others quickly flew around a corner. "These babies have Limburger's stink all over them. We need to find us some answeres" Throttle said as he looked in his mirror. "And I know exactly where to ask them" Throttle said. Jarka looked in her mirror at the monsters as the where talking to each other, then laughing but Jarka's eyes wide as she saw them shrink when they laughed and put their thumb in their mouths and started blowing again to grow.

At Limburger's tower.

When the six mice arrived at Limburger's Plaza the monsters had gave up the chase. They crashed through the window. "Knock, knock" Throttle said as they took there helmets off. "Come out, come out, wherever you are... You reeking cheese log..." Modo said. "He ain't here?" Vinne asked. Jarka sniffed the air. "And from the smell of fresh air, he ain't here for some time..." Jarka said as she looked at the others. They suddenly heard moaning and growling and the quickly turned around but nothing to be seen. "By the sound of it, it came out of Karbunkle's lab..." Mirda said. They mounted their bikes and drove down to the lab. They stopped and saw Greasepit sitting in a bottle that was on the table. Modo walked up to him and smashed the bottle as Greasepit fell on the ground and a few drops of oil splashed on Verana. "Yuck, talk about your toxic spill" Verana said as she rubbed it away. "Yous biker babies got big troubles now! Monstersize trouble..." Greasepit said laughing but was getting one of the mice irritete. Jarka grabbed Greasepit by the throat, not amused. "Start squealing, Greasepit... Where are these monsters come from? And where is that wrenching cheesehead boss of yours?" Jarka asked. "I eh... I don't know... Something went wrong with the transporter. M-m-m-mister Limburger brought the monsters here but then he gots send somewheres else... Now the monsters are taking over!" Greasepit said terrified to Jarka. Jarka let go of Greasepit and cleaned her hand with a rag. She turned to the others who looked at her with wide eyes as Throttle looked at her in a lovely way but was the first to snap out of it. "This is bad naws, guys..." Throttle said snapping them out of it. "Yeah, the monsters are doing more damage than Limburger would..." Mirda said as she point out of the window as the monsters came closer to Limburgers Plaza. "That cheesehead brought them here... He must know how to control them!" Vinne suggested. "Sure but now he is gone..." Modo said. "Yeah, wich means there is only one thing we can do..." Jarka said rubbing her chin. "Oh ho..." Mirda said. "I know it stinks but..." Jarka said closing her eyes. "Oh man, you don't mean..." Verana interruppted her. "Bingo... We've gotta bring back the big cheese..." Jarka said. "Ah sis, come on! We can take them! And when we are done with them, Limburger is still gone and Chicago is safe!" Vinnie protested loudly. He was absolutely not amused and so was Jarka. "Oh yeah? We just tried to nail them and we failed. Ya wanne try, bro? Well, be my guest!" Jarka snapped at her twin brother. "Hmm... I will get Charley" Mirda said as she drove away to get Charley. "Fine" Vinnie said as he went to his bike but Jarka stopped him. Even if she was slightly annoyed, she wasn't gonna send her twin brother out where he probebly would die. "Vincent, stop. We don't have another choise. I like this idea as much as you do but we need to think about the city. All the innocence people who are dying right now" Jarka said as she looked at her brother. Vinnie looked at his sister. He knew she was right but, dammit, this sucked big time. "Fine" Vinne growled crossing his arms before his chest. Jarka nobbed and looked at the transporter. "Well, this thing is totalled, guys. We need to think of a way to get it back to work..." Jarka said. "Don't worry, Jarka. Mirda went to get Charley when you and Vinnie where talking..." Modo said as he binded Greasepit and the heard a bike coming into Karbunkle's lab. "Speaking of the devil" Verana said as Charley and Mirda went off of the bike.

A few minutes later.

Charley was working on the transporter as a spark came from it and Charley fell over. "Lose wire, Charley-girl" Throttle said as he hold his hand out to her. "This thingh's a mess. It's gonna take time" Charley said. "Time is what we don't have, Charley-girl. Looks who has come into dinner" Verana said as she pointed at the window where the two monsters where looking through. The window shattered and a big, scaled hand came inside. "Would you care for some mouses, Monster Ella" they could hear Gorgi say. "Oh gorgi, you know what I like" they heard Strella say. "Aaaoooww, watch it! These mice got teeth!" Vinnie said as he grabbed his laser and shot at the big hand. They could hear a growl from outside as the hand pulled back. "Poor Gorgi-baby, Monster Ella give kiss and make it all beter for you" they could hear Strella say. "Okay, Charley-girl. Hold the fort" Modo said. "I will stay here with Charley, helping her repair the transporter" Jarka said. "Okay, we will try to buy you two some time" Throttle said. "Okay... And guys..." Jarka said but stopped as the others looked at her. "Be carefull" Jarka said. "We will. Because we are gonna..." Vinnie begun. "ROCK..." Throttle said. "... And RIDE!" They all said as the drove through the winow. Jarka turned around and looked at Charley. "Let start repairing this thing and fast" Jarka said as Charley nobbed her haed and they both begun to repair the transporter.

Meanwhile, outside.

"AAOOWW, didn't we play this game before?" Vinnie asked the others as they were driving in front of the monsters, who were following. "Yeah but this time we are on Limburger's home field" Throttle answered. "You mean we dan't care if we trach the place?" Modo asked as Mirda's and Verana's eyes looked at Throttle as they know what he meant. "Exactly. So let's play dirty. Oil spill... NOW!" Throttle said as they all pushed a buttom and oil sprayed out of the back of their bikes. The monsters were close by but all of a sudden one of them slipped and landed on the other on the ground. The mice turned their bikes. "The bigger they are..." Verana said smiling. "The harder they fall!" Mirda finished also smiling But the monsters climbed back to their feet. "Uh oh, guys. Guess who's back for a rematch!" Modo warned. "And this time it's personal" Throttle sighed as they trying to get away but weren't fast enough. The monsters grabbed them, Modo and Mirda by Strella, Vinnie and Verana though in one hand of Corgi and Throttle in his other hand. "Hmmm, mice for the midday meal, how chique!" Strella gloated as she hold Mirda and Modo in her hands. Corgi licked his lips. "HEY! You can't eat me! I'm too cool to die!" Vinnie yelled angry. "Come on, Charley, Jarka-girl... Get that transporter working, pronto!" Throttle whispered as there was a light flash inside the Limburger's tower.

Back in Karbunkle's lab.

Jarka and Charley did the last work on the transporter. "I hope this works" Charley said. "I hope so too" Jarka said as Charley pulled the lever on the transporter. The transporter begun to work as a flash of light first came and then the doors opened revealing Karbunkle and Limburger. "Don't try any funny stuff" Charley said as she and Jarka both had a laser pointed at them. Limburger walked to both of them and fell on his knees. He grabbed there feet and kissed it. "Oooohhh, thank you! thank you, thank you, thank you..." Limburger said between his kisses. Jarka stared down at him with a disgust look on her face. "Don't touch me, you overgrowing cheeseball!" Jarka warned him while stepping back. "Simply expressing my gratitude for a timely rescue..." Limburger sadi while climbing on his feet. "Now... That's done...GRAB THEM!" Limburger yelled. Jarka and Charley where both caught in the arms of Greasepit as Karbunkle had made him loose. "No, let us go" Charley said but the whole building rocked. "What is that?" Limburger asked. "Limburger, come out and play" they could hear Corgi asked and that is when they know the two monsters where hitting the building. "We thought we got rid of you, darling" They heard Strella say. "Yeah, we having fn taking over this planet" They heard Corgi say. "So wonderful that you have to be destroyed. We are truely sorry..." They heard Strella say. "Not" they heard both monsters say. "Agh, those rampage beast are bringing the building down" Limburger said. Then Jarka remembered something and Jarka had enough. She kicked Greasepit off of her and Charley. Jarka took Charley to her bike and placed Charley close to her bike. "Wait here" Jarka said to Charley. "Wait, what about you?" Charley asked. "I have a plan and it's a good thing I have not give Vinnie his wallet back" Jarka said as she ran to the rooptop of the building taking Vinnie's wallet out of her pocket. When she was on the rooftop, she ran to the edge and saw she was at about the same height as the monsters. "Hey, mister and miss monster. Before you eat you have to check out the appetizer namely Vinnie's baby picture" Jarka said as she took out Vinnie's baby picture as the monsters came closer to look. "Ah man! Bad enough I'm gonna be monster food, I've gotta be humiliated too? Thank, sis" Jarka heard Vinnie yelling but she ignored her brother. She did it to save them. The two monsters begun to laugh at the picture. "It is working, that rotend is making them laugh" Jarka could hear Limburger say. "That little tail" Corgi said laughing. "That dicky little..." Strella said laughing. "For get it, just for get it... You can go ahaed and eat me now" Jarka heard Vinnie say. The two monsters laughed louder and begun to shrunk. Until they where a normale size.

On the ground.

"Well that's beter" Throttle said. "Well look at that now you are on our level" Modo said. "And that is right were we want ya" Vinnie said as he and the boys raisted their fist and hit the monsters in the face letting them fall on the ground. "Well let's get these goons up to the transporter" Throttle said as they brought the two monsters inside.

Inside Karbunkle's lab.

The guys placed the two monsters in the transporter and Charley pulled the lever. "Takes care of them" Charley said. "Too bad Limburger had to come back though" Modo said. "Yeah... Hey wanne trash this place before we leave?" Vinnie asked. "Forget it, guys" Throttle said. "Ah man, you're a buzzkill" Verana said. "Well, I think Limburger had enough for one day" Throttle said. "And this place is going to fall down on it's own anyway" Jarka said. "Yeah and we still had any breakfast" Mirda said. "Come on, guys. Let's ride" Throttle said as they drove out of the building and drove back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 10: Steelfinger.**

As limo, a bike and a few buggies where driving through the city to the steel factory. Greasepit and some of the goons broke the entrance of the factory and threw sleeping gas inside making eveyone a sleep. "Hehehe, look at all those clowns sleeping on the job. Hey doc, eveythings ready here" Greasepit said. "The transporter is ready to work, you idiot. We are ready to steal some steel" Karbunkle crackled as he throw his wrench into the transporter. "Then let's pour it on!" Greasepit said as he pulled a handle. A big kettle that was hanging on the ceiling came into motion. It was filled with melted steel and the plan was to pour straight into the transporter. But when the kettle slowly turned... "Better just pour yourself a cold one, Greasedump" Throttle said. "Because if you think things are hot now..." Vinnie said. "We're gonna really light your fire!" Modo said. The boys were sitting on their bikes wich were parked on the kettle. Modo fired his armcannon and hit the handle with a laser. It clicked back and the kettle stopped moving. "Heeeyy! Hey goons, obliteratesm them! NOW!" Greasepit yelled angry and goons in buggies flew inside the factory and begun to fire there lasers at the mice. The mice revved their engines. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" they said together as the boys drove of the kettle. Throttle grabbed a long, metal pole and held it above his head. Vinnie and Modo joined him and also grabbed the pole. "Dumb and jump manoeuvre number three!" Throttle ordered. They drove straight towards the goons and on Throttle's signal, they threw away the pole. They quickly fired their jets and jumped into the air, right before the goons crashed against the pole. The buggies flew into the air and landed upside down. A few buggies flew into the kettle and the whole thing exploded with a loud bang. "AAOOWW! Mucho mamma jammers madness!" Vinnie cheered as they stopped their bikes but didn't see that they where standing in the wrong place. Two metal cages came from both sides and trapped the mice along with their bikes. "Hey!" Throttle called out. "Not so fast, Biker Mice! You look a little... Tired..." Karbunkle chuckled while pulling a handle. The cage came into movement and stopped right under another big kettle filled with melted steel. "Yeah! We think yous need a little... Iron in you diet!" Greasepit laughed and kicked against another handle. Slowly the kettle started to turn and the mice looked up. "Uh oh... Another cliffhanger, bro's" Throttle waid wiggling to get his bike loose. "Definitely a tense moment" Vinnie agreed but still with a smile on his face. "Yeah... If this was a James Bomb movie, the cool titles would start... NOW" Modo said. Greasepit was still laughing. "Say bye bye, biker mice!" Karbunkle laughed. "Verana, Mirda! Manoeuvre number twenty two!" a very familiar voice said. "Girls" the boys said as the three female mice drove inside the factoy. "No, twenty one, girl, twenty one!" Verana protested loudly. Jarka Sighed. "No. Twenty two!" Jarka said with a low voice. "Ah man..." Verana pouted but did what was told. She grabbed a flair, lit it and threw it to the kettle. It burned down two cables and the kettle stopped moving. Mirda raised her armcannon and shot one of the bars that was holding the kettle. The whole thing came into movement and slid down the one rail the kettle was still hanging on. It crashed against the control centre and the cage the boys where in opened. The boys drove to the girls and turned their bikes. "Aaaooww, how do you spell relief?" Vinnie cheered. "I'll tell you how I spell it... Whiping tail" Throttle said with a smile on his face. "Yeah! Music to my ears!" Verana said laughing. "Let's do it..." Jarka said as the boys closed their visors. Greasepit flew inside on his trike, determined to stop the mice for once. Karbunkle was sitting next to him. They stopped and aimed a huge rocket at the mice. "Hehehehe, it's blow up mousies time!" Greasepit chuckled and he fired the big rocket but he missed as the mice drove out of the way. The rocket expoded against the same kettle with melted steel that was crashed against the controls and the 'lava' streamed on the floor. Throttle looked behind him and saw the 'lava' coming closer. "Uh oh... Steel yourself for action, guys! Cause surfs up!" Throttle said. Greasepit quickly turned his bike and drove outside. Limburgers purple limousine was waiting outside but when he saw a big wave of 'lave', the limousine also turned tail. The mice broke out of the building by crashing through the wall and followed Limburger. The 'lava' slowly came to a halt, luckily before more damage was done. Throttle and Jarka catched up with two buggies and drove next to each other in the middle of them. They let go of their handlebars and each of them punched a goon next to them right in the face. The goons flew out of the buggies. "Yeaahh, can we shred or can we shred?" Verana laughed. "Quick, guys! Manoeuvre number seven!" Throttle ordered. "Number six! Number six!" Vinnie protested. Throttle sighed and looked at Jarka as she nobbed her head. "Okay, number six" Throttle said. "Hahaaaaa, dig it!" Vinnie cheered and cannons came out of his bike. "Number six, coming right up!" Modo smiled also aiming his cannons. Mirda and Verana cannons where out too. "Okay, heads up, guys! Let's see if we can cook their tails for keep this time..." Jarka started. "Time to grill us a big cheese sandwich!" Verana yelled happily. "Now, aim for the tires..." Throttle ordered. "On three..." Jarka said. "One..." Midra begun. "Two..." Vinnie continued exciting but then, they appraoched a crosseline and the street light jumped on red after Limburgers limousine was already threw. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Throttle warned as he and Jarka quickly hitting their brakes, cutting off the others, who also immediately hit their brakes to avoiding getting crah against their two leaders. "What are you doing?" Verana asked. "Yeah, they're getting away!" Vinnie yelled agitated. "We had that wrenchheads cold!" Modo and Mirda said together as they joined Vinnie and Verana. Jarka and Throttle shooked their heads and Throttle pointed up. "Red light, guys..." Throttle said. "Ah man!" Vinnie sighed. "We always obey the law, brother..." Jarka said.

At Limburger's Tower.

Limburgers goons where running out of his office as Limburger was shooting his laser gun. "Failure, failure, failure" Limburger said as he slammed his fists on his desk. "Ones again you idiots manage to fail" Limburger said angry. "Huhhh, sorry boss" Greasepit said. "Sorry is not good enough. Plutark need steel and I have a plan but there is just one or rather six little problems" Limburger said. "Huh... The biker mice, boss" Greasepit said. "Of course the biker mice, you idiot. No matter what plan we have those rodens always arrive to interfere and because you can't stop them. What are you, a man or a mouse?" Limburger said. "Huh, a man ... I think" Greasepit said. "Unfortunate, a mouse would do a better job... That's it" Limburger said. "Hmmm, what's it, boss?" Greasepit asked. "A mouse, one of the biker mice. If I can get one of them to join my side, I would have an assistant wordy of the title, one of the biker mice themselves" Limburger said as he looked at the six pictures of the six mice with six darts in his hand. "Yeah, that the ticket... Ah come on mister Limburger" Greasepit said as Limburger throughted one of the six darts that he had in his hands at the picture of Throttle but missed. "No, too clever" Limburger said as he throughed one to Jarka's picture but missed. "No, she is too smart and will found out in a second what where doing" Limburger said as he throughed one to Vinnie's picture but missed. "No, too hard to control" Limburger said as he throughed one to Verana's picture but missed. "No, also too had to control" Limburger said as he throughed one to Mirda's picture but missed. "No, will not listen" Limburger said as he throughed one to Modo's picture but did not mis it. "Ahha, perfect. Big, strong and sensitve sort of fellow. Just the one to get the job done. Now all I have to do is make him mine" Limburger said laughing.

Somewhere in town.

At night, Modo walked out of the shop with a huge pile of boxes filled with root beer in his arms. "Problem with having a mechanical wing is that I always get stuck with having the rootbeer runs..." Modo said as he set them at the back of his bike and sighed then looked at his arm. "Besides... This old arm is getting a little rusty and dented... And I gotta admit... It's kinda ugly too..." Modo said as he sighed again and saw a poster fom James Bomb hanging on the wall in front of him. "James Bomb would never have a creaky mechanical arm like this..." Modo said sad as he took a deep breath. "Man! Something sure stinks around here... Smells almost like..." Modo said looking under his shoe but nothing to be seen. "... Almost like..." Modo said as a car stopped next to him. "Greetings, dear friend..." a voice said as Modo looked next to him and saw the window from the car slowly going down. "Limburger!" Modo growled and aimed his arm cannon at him. "Oh, do be a good chap and put that away. I've not come here to fight, I've come here to bargain..." Limburger said. "I don't bargain with stinking slime fish scum. Whetever you want, the answer is no!" Modo said as he pointed a finger at Limburger. "Hahaha, oh really?" Limburger said as he snapped his fingers. "Dr. Karbunkle. Show my perspective new employee his signing bonus..." Limburger said as Karbunkle stepped out of the car and walked over to Modo with a black suitcase but what they all didn't know was that Jarka was right behind Modo, she went to looked where he was and see if she could help him. She was angry that Limburger was trying to do right now. Karbunkle opened the suitcase and showed it to Modo what was inside. "A new arm!" Karbunkle said as Modo walked closer. "Wow..." Modo said. "If I where you Limbruger, Karbunkle. I made sure I'm out right now before I get angry" Jarka's voice came from behind Modo as Modo turned around and looked at her and went to his bike and drove away with Jarka. As the two drove to the garage, Jarka looked at him. "What did that rotten cheese want?" Jarka asked. "He offered me a job" Modo said. "Let's talk at the garage futher" Jarka said as she saw Modo nobbed his head.

At the garage.

As Modo and Jarka where back at the garage. "The nerve of that stinking cheessebreath!" Modo said as he kicked at chair and broke as it hit the ground as Jarka looked at him calmly. "Hey! Easy on the equipment guys, this stuff doesn't come sheap you know" Charley said as she picked up the book that was on the chair that Modo kicked. "Sorry, Charley ma'am" Modo said. "Modo is a little hot under the helmet" Vinnie said but with a little smile on his lips. "Yeah, he had a run in with Limburger" Throttle explained. "Yeah before Jarka showed up" Verana said. "And she said that Limburger had to go fast" Mirda said. "That would do alright. Are you okay Modo, did he hurt you?" Charley asked. Modo looked at Jarka and she nobbed at him as Modo sat down. "No, Limburger did worse... He offered Modo a job..." Jarka said. "What!?" they all said. "Don't yell that loud, please" Jarka asked. "Sorry" they all said. "Hey, don't worry, don't worry. I'm not gonna take it" Modo said. "And.." Jarka said as she stood now next to Throttle. "He eh... He had this pretty new arm... All smooth and shiny and stuff... Not old and creaky like this one..." Modo said as he sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Poor guys. This just isn't like him..." Throttle said. "Yeah, we've gotta cheer him up somehow... I could sing him a song..." Vinnie said. "Vinnie, aren't things bad enough?" Charley said. "I with Charley-girl on this one" Jarka said. "Maybe there is something on tv like a James Bomb movie" Verana said as she turned the tv on. "_In other news, Lawrence Limburger has almost finish construction on the worlds larger solar power plant able to supply all of Chicago power for free_" the news lady said. "What!" They all said. "Oh man, what's that stinking cheeseball up to now" Throttle said. "Something not good" Jarka said. "_Limburger has generous offered to trade the power plant to the city in ecstains for rader discusting sewer system. The mayor and city leaders have promised to give Limburger an answer by tomorow_" the news lady said. "Man, that's the weirdest thing that I ever heard" Vinnie said as Verana nobbed her head. "Yeah... What does he want with a entire sewer system?" Modo asked. "Doesn't he stink enough already?" Mirda said as a little smile came on to Modo's face that made her happy. "Yeah, it could gag a maggot...But still... I find it very hard to believe that Plutark needs a sewer... No, there's more to it..." Throttle said. "I'm with Throttle on this one" Jarka said. "Hero time! We've gotta find out what that catfish bait is up to!" Vinnie said. "Any ideas how?" Charley asked. "Uhhh... No" Vinnie said. "I think I have an idea, guys" Jarka said as she walked to Modo. "All we need is a secret agent" Jarka said as she winked at Modo and he understand it and he nobbed his head. "Hey, I'm the one doing cool stunts around here! Why him and not me?" Vinnie protested loudly. "Let me just say this to you, brother. Your loud, too arrogant and hard too control and he offered the job to Modo not you" Jarka said as she looked at Vinnie and placed her hands on her hips. "Geez, thanks sis. Story of my life, no appreciation" Vinnie said as the others laughed and Jarka turned to Modo. "Well, let's get you ready, big guy" Jarka said.

At Limburgers Tower.

"Delightful that you decide to join me, dear chap. Absolutely delightful. I could be more pleased. Anything you want is your's, anything at all" Limburger said. "Where's the arm?" Modo asked. "Except that"Limburger said. "What!" Modo said. "Well, you must understand, dear boy. We have been enemies a long time, you'll have to begin on a trail basis, let's say a month after that the arm is yours" Limburger explained. "Oh yeah, well tell me you rancid... You're respected what do I have to do?" Modo asked. "I'm giving a costume ball tonight and all of Chicago's most influential people will be there. I'm trying to convince them to accept my generous offer of the power plant" Limburger said. "Yeah, then why are you trading your brand-new power plant for a stinking old sewer system anyway?" Modo asked. "My dear muscular mouse. I fear that must remain my little secret but I would prefer that the proceedings remain for ourselves" Limburger said as the others drove by the tower. "Unless desirable variety of them" Limburger said. "Got ya" Modo said as he shoot his friends that where driving by. "There will be no trouble" Modo said. "Excellence" Limburger said.

At nigh on the rooftop of Limburgers Tower.

The five mice throwed the five dolls that looked like them on the floor. "Woow... Remind me to never get Modo really mad at me..." Vinnie said. "You would not look pretty and that would be a shame" Verana said as she gave Vinnie a kiss. "Yeah well, just as long Limburger bought it, so stay low guys" Throttle said as he and the others walked to the edge of the building. "We gotta be ready when Modo need back-up" Throttle said. "You think he can handle this?" Vinnie asked as he wrapped his arms around Verana as she was shivering from the up coming winter air."Hey, he's been watching James Bomb movies all day. Hehehe, man, he's primed!" Jarka said as she moved closer to Throttle for heat. Throttle looked at her with a small smile as the other saw it too and smiled. Mirda moved between Jarka and Verana to get some warmed.

Inside Limburgers Tower.

All the woman where looking at Modo when he walked inside. As he stopped he adjusted his bow and smiled. "Name please, sir?" the security guy asked. "Mouse... Modo Mouse..." Modo said. Suddenly, he was surrounded by goons, aiming their guns at his head. "My new assistent" Limburger said as he joined the group and the goons quickly put away their guns. "So kindly exchange him every courtesy" Limburger said. "Yes sir" the security guys said as he turned back to Modo. "Very nice costume, sir. You actually look like a... Mouse! Can I get you anything?" the security guy asked. "Yeah, rootbeer. Very cold, not shaken, not stirred" Modo said. Modo walked futher with his drink in hand as Greasepit looked at Modo from the corner. Modo grabbed a little hotdog that a ober offered to him. "Wauw. A mouse could get used to this" Modo said.

On the roof top.

The five mice looked at Modo on a small screen. "Ah man, he's having a good time while we freezing our tails off..." Vinnie complained as he holded Verana closer. "Yeah..." Verana said as she felt Vinnie pulling her closer to him. Suddenly, a dove landed on his head. Vinnie flapped one arm above his head to chase it away while a growl escaped his mouth. "Shoo! Get off of me! Ugh! He's getting warm, while we get the wild life and cold. Ohhh, this ain't right! I'm the cool one in the group" Vinnie said. "Y-yeah and it's getting c-c-cooler by the second" Jarka said as she moved closer to Throttle while still watching the screen with Throttle closely. "Yeah, he better hurry up and I have to say he doesn't look bad in that suit" Mirda said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly Jarka saw Greasepit on the screem and by the looks of things, that oil dump had a plan.

Back inside.

Modo stood at a table when he heard Jarka's voice in his earpiece. "Modo, Greasepit at three o'clock!" Jarka said through the earpiece. Modo looked over and saw Greasepit. "So ya think ya can take my job, eh. Well, this bussaw our bombers had cut you down to size trade" Greasepit said as he throwed somthing at him. Modo lifted up his mechanic arm. The object was Greasepit's bowler hat but it looked not normal. The edge was sharp like a knife but nothing could cut through Modo's mechanical hand and it just bumped away. Modo grabbed loose fabric and gave it a good jerk. The disco ball that was attached to it, came loose and landed right on greasepit, knocking him out immediatey. "Having fun?" Charley asked. "Charley ma'am, what are you doing here?" Modo asked. "Jarka asked me to and what you were supposed to be doing namely finding out what Limburger's up to. Come on" Charley said as she took Modo by the arm and walked away. As they walked in the hallway they stopped at a door. "I found this door. Looks like Limburger's got something to hide behind it. It's locked" Charley said as she try to open the door. "Got the key right here. Step aside" Modo said as he rolled up his sleeve. He used is arm cannon to blow up the lock. "Smooth" Charley said as they walked inside. "Look, it's a scale model of Chicago" Charley said as they looked at a scale model of Chicago. "And here is Limburger's power plant and over here is the sewer system" Modo said. "This whole plan stinks... Limburger got something up his sleeve, I know it but what?" Charley asked. Modo looked around and placed his hand on a button with out him know it. A bright light above the scale model appeared. It's light got caught by the big panels of the power plant en reflected on the city. The buildings on the scale model melted. "That's it! Limburger is gonna melt down Chicago" Charley called out. "And the melted steel flows into the storm drain" Modo said. "And that ends in the sewer system" Charley said. "Where the Big Cheese sends it to Plutark" Modo said. "That's why Limburger want the sewer" Charley said to Modo. "He's gonna use it to steal Chicago's steel" Modo said. "Very good, mister Mouse..." they heard the voice of Limburger behind them and turned around. "You've discovered my little plan but I'm afraid your cleverness has just cost you a arm and your life" Limburger said laughing. "Guess this mouse won't be needing this monkey suit anymore..." Modo said as he ripped the suit off of his body. "Too bad I think Midra would think you look good" Charley said whispered to Modo as he gave a small blush as Charley said that. "Oh, you really should remain in formel dress, dear boy. It's so suitable for the occasion. The occasion of your death!" Limburger threatened but he fell silent when he heard engines in the distance. An explosion made a huge hole in the ceiling and they looked up to see five biker mice sitting on there bikes. "Nobody's devising today Cheese lips. Here comes the cavalry" Throttle said as they jumped with there bikes down. "Yeeeooow, is this a good timing or what?" Vinnie said as Modo sat on his bike and Vinnie gave him his helmet. Modo quickly put it on. "I though those mice had been vaporized!" Limburger yelled in frustration. "Yeah, well, you can't believe everything you see, fish eyes" Jarka said as the goons begun to shoot their laser guns. Charley grabbed a stray that was lying on the floor and held it before her like a shield. A laser hit the stray and bounced back. It hit Vinnie right on his behind and he yelped. "Yiiiaaaooowww! Watch the merchandise, Charley-girl" Vinnie said while look over to Charley as more goons came. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" the rest said together as they drove. Vinnie fied his lasers and blew a hole in the floor. One of the buggies fell into the hole and exploded. The others joined him and blew everything up with their lasers. As they finished the goons inside, Limburger drove away in limo outside. The mice drove through the window following Limburger's limo. As limburger looked behind through the back window he saw the six mice following him. "Quickly, it's almost dawn. We must activate the power plant and there is enough to Metropolis before those blasted biker mice interfere" Limburger said as he pushed a button and a jet came out of the limo to get more speed.

At the power plant.

Limburger's limo drove inside the power plant as the mice where still on there way. "oh oh, the Big Cheese made the inside" Vinnie said. "Yeah, things could start getting a little hot around here" Throttle said. As the sun was coming up already, one of the panel reflected the heat and shot at the mice. "Look out, guys" Jarka said as the shot hit Vinnie's tail in the process. "YIAUW! Ah man..." Vinnie said as he grabbed his tail. He opened his visor and blew out the flame. "I hate tan lines..." Vinnie said. "Should've worn my sunscreen" Modo said. The sun came up futher and the panels turned. "Oh oh... Hot newsflash guys" Jarka started and pointed at the panels. "In about another ten seconds..." Mirda said. "Chinatown is gonna be frytown" Verana said. "Let's ride..." Throttle said. "... And rock?" Modo and Vinnie said looking confused and then looked at Throttle. Throttle shrugged with a little emberrassed smile as the girls where laughing with it.

Inside the power plant.

"Just a fow more seconds and Chicago will be my onw delightful deep-dish piece" Limburger said as he pushed some buttoms and pulled a lever but stopped at the sound of bikes crashed inside the power plant. "I cancel that order, Limburger" Throttle said. "Yeah, cuz we're to deliver our own specialty" Vinnie said. "Plutarkian pizza with extra stink cheese" Modo said. "In thirty seconds or less" Throttle said. "And you pay!" Vinnie said. "Yeah and ya can throw that already away" Mirda said. "Yeah, how want to eat that?" Verana asked. "Only a Plurtarkian would eat that" Jarka said as they revved their bikes. Throttle crached into Karbunkle, making the docter fall on the floor. Modo jumped off his bike and landed on Limburger with Jarka following him. Modo grabbed Limburger by the suit and looked at him with his eye red, his nose almost touching Limburger's nose. "Hey there, boss man. Time to discuss my resignation" Modo said as Jarka placed a hand on Modo's shoulder. "Ya really think that Modo would fall for you're thricks, Limburger" Jaka said in a angry tone. The other four mice surrounded Karbunkle, who was still lying on the floor. "Show's over, doc. Just get up and come along quietly" Throttle said. "Here..." Vinnie said as he offered his hand..." Vinnie said. Karbunkle looked at the male white furred mouse his hand. "A hand? An excellent idea, you mutant moles..." Karbunkle said as he reached into the suitcase. "But let me give you one instead" Karbunkle as as he jumped on his feet, with the shiny mechanical arm attached to his own. Vinnie looked at him in surprise but before he cold react, Karbnkle hit him right in the face and Vinnie flew off his bike. The three others gritted their teeth. "Why, you..." Throttle started but Karbunkle fired at him and the two other mice with the cannon on the mechanical arm. It hit them right in the chest and they fell on the floor. "Yes! An inpressive instrument, is it not?" Karbunkle said. Modo and Jarka heard his voice and looked into his derection. When Modo saw the arm, his eye turned back to normal and a eager smile appeared on his face but Jarka was not anywhere near happy. "Yes! And it's yours! All yours! All you have to do is release me" Limbuger said. Modo looked back at Limburger but looked in the corner of his eye at Jarka that only she saw and gave a silent message. "Release... You?" Modo asked as Jarka made her way to the others and was now at Throttle side to help him up. "Exactly! Permit me to depart and that spectaculair new arm is yours to possess" Limburger said. "That new arm? For me?" Modo said as the other mice expect Jarka looked at the scene in front of them. "No, big guy..." Vinnie stared but Jarka raised her hand to stop him and the others. "This is Modo's decision, not our's" Jarka whispered that only they could hear. "Jarka's right" Throttle whispered to them too. "That's right. Put me down, release me and the arm is yours. What do you say...?" Limburger asked. "Now the fun started" Jarka whispered as the others looked at her and then to Modo. His eye glowed red again and he gritted his teeth. "What do I say? I say, I would give both my arms to get rid of a stinkfish like you!" Modo said and he threw Limburger away ight into Karbunkle as both of them screamed in fear. Karbunkle scrambled back on his feet and fired with the mechanical arm but Modo dodged it and fired back, hitting the mechanical arm and it exploded. "Ya just can't beat the real thing" Modo said as he walked over to Karbunkle. "Now, for the final test" Jarka yelled at them. Modo grabbed Karbunkle's arm with his and within seconds, he crushed it. The whole thing exploded and Karbunkle flew away. Karbunkle bumped against Limburger as they both crashed against the machine that catch on fire and ran away, outside. "The stinking cheese face is booking" Modo yelled but a explosion was hear in the power plant as the hole room was filled with fire and smoke. "This place is going ballistic" Vinnie warned and he pushed the others to the exit but Modo suddenly stopped. "You guys keep going, I'll catch up!" Modo said. "Say what!" Verana yelled as Vinnie looked at his like he was crazy. "Come on, you can't stay here" Throttle agreed with Verana but Jarka and Mirda saw that Modo was not backing down. "There's something I've gotta do!" Modo said. "Don't get yourself killed!" Mirda yelled as Modo disappeared into the flames. "Come on, Modo will be alright. We have to get the bikes to safety" Jarka said as they ran to their bikes and quickly drove outside with Modo's bike following them. As they where outside, they looked up and saw Modo standing on top of the power plant, pushing the panels into another direction. The beam changed course, into the direction of Limburger's Tower. They smiled as they saw smoke coming up in the distance. "And Limburger can rebuild again" Verana said laughing. Modo jumped down and joined the others. Mirda went to Modo and hugged him. "I'm happy ya alright, Love" Mirda said as she gave him a kiss. "Come on yo two, let's go" Jarka said as they mounted their bikes and drove away as the power plant exploded. "AAAOOOWWW, I love a spectaculair ending" Vinnie cheered. "Ya bet!" Verana said. "Saved the day..." Throttle said. "And did it in style" Modo smiled. "We are the baddest mamma jammers in the univers!" Vinnie said as they picked up Charley that was now sitting behind Verana. "Let's ROCK... And Ride!" They all yelled together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 11: Chill Zone.**

Snow was falling down and poeple where singing Christmas song on the streets close to Limburger's tower. As the window of the tower opened with Limburger looking through it. "Ah street singers. Perhaps they would care to have a warm drink in this wintry weather" Limburger said as he took a cup of coffie but throwed the rest of the warm liquidout of the window on to the poeple that where under the window singing. "Hehehehe, yes. It truely is the season of charing. Speaking of which I must prepare to deliver my latest present to Plutark. Karbunkle" Limburger said as Karbunkle appeared on the small screem. "Greetings, your Cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Plutark needs Ice, Karbunkle. Lots of it NOW. Are the snow suckers ready yet?" Limburger asked. "Awaiting your command, your Ice Creamingess" Karbunkle said. "Excellent. Then let us proceed with my plan to pilfer this planet's precious Pacific" Limburger said. "You mean steal the snow, your Cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "Exactly, haha. By the time I am finished, Chicago would have the bleakest blackest Christmas in memory. Hahahahahaha" Limburger laughed.

With the Mice.

The six mice and Charley where at the Orphanage. Modo, Mirda, Verana and Charley where playing with the children, Throttle and Vinnie where dressed as Santa Claus and Jarka was standing behind Throttle was sitting. "Oh no man , you don't really want toys that look like some waterlogged reptiles do ya?" Throttle said to the child on his lap as Jarka shocked her head in amused. "Yeah, fuzzy and buff, is where it's at" Vinnie said as he ripped the costume of his body with the child was now standing in front of Vinnie and Throttle took his of too. "Oh, you guys are cute. You pretend to be macho and tough but underneath you puchovers for the little orphan kids" Charley said. "Who us?" Vinnie asked. "No, I'm pretty sure we're macho and tough" Throttle said. "Yeah, they just have all the cool snow toys that's all" Modo said. "But you're right about the cute part though, Charley-girl but only for us girls" Verana said as Jarka and Mirda laughed and Throttle walked up to the others with Vinnie standing where he stood but was send flying in the snow as a kid run him over with his sled. Everyone was laughing at him as Vinnie stood back up. "Hey, little wild man" Vinnie said as he throwed a snowball but got alot throwing to him too. "You guys don't fool me a bit" Charley said. "You're right about that, Charley-girl" Jarka said as she was still laughing.

With Limburger.

Limburger and Karbunkle where outside with the snow suckers. "Ah, the snow suckers are performing perfectly. Gathering and packing the earth's frozen fluid and storing it in space for shipment back to Plutark. The High Chairman will be so pleased. Augmented acceleration would you, my dear docter" Limburger said. "Uh, what do you mean, your Cheesiness?" Karbunkle asked. "It's simple... FASTER" Limburger yelled. "Your wish is my comment, your Cheesiness" Karbunkle said as he pushed a button and the snow suckers begun to work faster.

Back with the mice.

Charley stood next to Vinnie and Verana and looked at Throttle and Jarka. "I don't believe those two, how can they not see that they like each other?" Charley asked. "That is a mystery, Charley" Verana said. "If there was a way to help them?" Vinnie said. "Oh there is" Charley said as Vinnie and Verana looked at her. "It calls a mistletoe, when two poeple stand under it they have to kiss each other, it's a Christmas tradition" Charley said. "I like it" Verana said. "Yeah, me too. Verana go tell Mirda and Modo the plan, I keep those two bussy" Vinnie said as Verana went to Modo and Mirda and explained the plan as you could see there smile grow. Throttle and Jarka where making their own snowballs. "Yo Throttle, sis" Vinnie said. "Yeah Vinnie" they both said and looked at Vinnie but both got a snow ball throwed in the face. "I just wanted to warn you two to duck. I guess I should have told them sooner" Vinnie said to Verana and Charley that was standing next to him. Jarka and Throttle looked at each other and both smiled at each other both having the same idea. "Oh Vincent" they both said as the throwed at bigger snowball at Vinnie but Vinnie duck down quickly as the snowball flew over him and hit Modo and Mirda that where making a snowman. Modo and Mirda smiled and throwed a bigger snowball to them. The snowball almost hit Vinnie but Vinnie duck and it hit Verana. "Hahaha, Vinnie the blur! You can't hit..." Vinnie started but was hit by a snowball that Jarka made. "... Vinnie?" Vinnie finished. "Oh yeah?" Modo called out and jumped on top of Vinnie, tackling him to the snowy ground. "Eat this, brother" Jarka said as she jumped on him too. "Watch your back!" Throttle said as he and the rest also jumped on Vinnie. They where standing on a small hill and they slowly started to slide down but soon faster and faster and before they know it, they crashed against a wall, laughing out loud. "Oh man, this snow stuff is dangerous" Modo said laughing. "Yeah! Great, ain't it?" Vinnie said as they suddenly heard a strange sound. Jarka's ears pricked up and looked at the sound. " What the heck are those things?" Jarka asked as the others looked the way she was looking at and saw the robots as the robots where sucking up snow. "Hmmmm, I don't know... But if ya ask me, they look like mouse munchers!" Throttle said. The six mice sat on there bikes with there helmets on as the snow suckers came closer. "Get those kids to safety, Charley" Mirda said as Charley took the kids away. "Yeah, we'll handle these dopey dozers" Verana said. "Hey, what say we try out that eight TV mode Charley added to my bike" Throttle said a he pushed a buttom and his wheels became a bit bigger. "Check this guys" Modo said as a laser made a pad in the snow and he rode on but Jarka stopped Mirda and Verana. "Whoops, time to get on top of the situation" Vinnie said as his rear tire completely sank in the snow. He activated his jet and jumped in the air landing his bike on the sleigh. The sleigh flew farward but it was hard to control. "Waaaoooowwww, I can't get no, HAHAHA, extra attraction" Vinnie sang when he finally had some control, he joinded the others. "They are gonna get themself killed this time" Jarka said as she shook her head. The boys fired a rocket at the snow suckers. The frond row of the army of snow suckers exploded but they all jumped out of the way to avoid it. Modo landed right on a frozen pond and he heard the ice cracking. "Mamma?" Modo squealed right before he crashed through the ice. Vinnie, who was still riding the sleigh. Vinnie tried to fire his laser but lost control and the sleigh started to spin around. "Waaaooowww, this battle plan needs a little work!" Vinnie yelled. Throttle jumped off a hill and landed straight on the snow suckers and destroyed them but Throttle flew into the air with his bike completely out of controle as he landed in a big pile of snow. "Oempf! Hmmm... Not quiet the finish I had in mind..." Throttle said. Jarka and the other two where in frond of the snow suckers. "Well, we don't know where these machines come from but it's time to chill them out'" Jarka yelled as she and the girls begun to fire their lasers at the snow suckers, destroying them.

With Limburger and Karbunkle.

Karbunkle was looking on a small screem and saw that the snow suckers where being destroyed. "Someone is destroying the snow suckers" Karbunkle said irritated. "Oh... These days something always seems to be those bothersome biker mice. Recall snow suckers" Limburger said also irritated as Karbunkle pushed a button on the screem.

Back with the biker mice.

The six mice where now standing in frond of the snow suckers but they saw that the snow suckers turned around and walked away. "Yiiaaaooooww, they're turning tail" Verana cheered. "Damn! I could've used the ewercise to warm back up!" Modo said shivering. "Don't worry, guys. If those machines came from Limburger, you can bet things will get plenty hot before long" Throttle said. "Come on, let's get back to the garage to warm back up" Jarka said. "That is the best idea I have heard all day" Mirda said. "Yeah, I can go for something warm" Verana said as the six mice drove off to the garage.

At Karbunkle's lab.

Karbunkle was working on a snow sucker with Limburger standing next on him. "for weather, good docter. Those biker mice must learn just how dangerous it is to damage the property of Lawrence Limburger" Limburger said as Karbunkle kept working on the snow sucker. "Oh they will, your Cheesingnesse and by the way I have something to show you which you will find very intresting. This was record by the snow sucker monitoring system. You will notice the mices fun for the orphan children" Karbunkle said as he was now looking at a screem together with Limbrger where the six mice where running and playing with the orphan children. "Indeed docter, it seems like the roden renegades have a sentimantel soft spot say and a soft spot is a weakness which I might do well to exploit" Limburger said laughing as the sun came through and Limburger looked at it. "What is that?" Limburger said. "The sun" Karbunkle said. "I know it's the sun you simpering simpleton but what is it doing there" Limburger said. "Huh... Shining" Karbunkle said. "It't melting the snow your stupid sycophant. Melted snow is useless to me. I need Ice" Limburger yelled. "Ah, worry not, your Cheesingness. I have just the villian to assistance us" Karbunkle said as he activate the teleporter and it opened up as a little old lady walked out of the machine. "Greetings docter Karbunkle. I only said it would be a cold before we meet again" she said in a German accent. "Docter Karbunkle, who is this diminutive dimwit?" Limburger asked. "Ah, it's is the weather meister. She shall have Chicago in a deep freeze and ready for delivery in no time" Karbunkle said. "Don't trace my creulous, Karbunkle. How could this Chrome do that?" Limburger asked. The woman snaped her fingers and a map of Limbrger's office appeared. "Well, today's forcast shows heavy rain over Limburger's central so you better pack your umbrellas" the weather meister said as a small rain cloud appeared over Limburger's head and it started to rain on him. "What's going on... Never mind, you're hired" Limburger said. After a while it was snowing heavily then before outside. "And remember lot's of Ice" Karbunkle said. "Of course, alot of heavy snow and freezing blizarts in the windy city, ja. exped here of coure on Limburger's tower where it's sun, sun, sun" the Weather Meister said. "Wonderful work Weather Meister. Oh, perhaps we should turn over a new leaf. Go straight and make our fortunes in the tourist trade... Not" Limburger said laughing as the Weather Meister laughed too. "Hmm, I wonder how the little orphan children are doing with the little waves of weathering winter" Limburger said. "I would say not well, your Cheesingess" Karbunkle said. "I certainly hope not. They're my bait, my bait for the biker mice" Limburger said laughing.

At the Last Chance Garage.

Vinnie stood at the window of the door looking through it. "Man, I heard a dreaming of a white Christmas but this is more like a nightmare" Vinnie said as he turned around to look at the others. Modo, Mirda and Verana where setting up the Christmas tree as Charley, Throttle and Jarka where working on the bikers so that they could drive in the snow and not loose control. "You're not kidding, remember those orphans. It looks like they're getting some pretty cold treatment by the weather" Charley said. "_Yes and with no food, heat and warm water and the snow bloking relief efforts things look bleak for the children in the orphange. All we can do now is pray for a miracle_" the tv reporter said as they all looked at the tv. "Poor children" Jarka said as she looked sad at the tv but looked reliefd when the others spoke. "That's us" Mirda said. "Miracles incorporate" Verana said. "Niether hail..." Throttle started. "Or snow..." Modo said. "Nor Plurtarkian stink fish" Vinnie said. "Shall stay these biker mice from saving those kids. Let's rock..." Jarka said. "And ride!" they said together as the six mice drove away but Charley had to open the garage door quickly before they drove a holl in it. "I just got to teach them the etiquette of leaving a room" Charley said as the biker mice drove away. "But now where is that mistletoe" Charley said as she walked back inside to find it.

With the biker mice.

the six mice were driving through the streets and singing a song. "Dasing through the snow" Throttle started. "On a six hundred horse power sleigh" Modo continued. "Over the streets we gooo!" Vinnie cheered. "Going to whip tail all the way" the girls sang together.

Somewhere else.

On top of a building were Limburger and Weather Meister looking at the mice as they drove on the streets. "Ah those rampaging rodents have revealed themselves at last. Ready to mash some mice Miss Meister" Limburger said. "Yes, of course. One set of huge hail storms coming right up" Weather Meister said laughing as her map appeared and she maked it hail.

Back with the mice.

The six mice were making the road clear for the drivers. "AAAOOOWWW, on Throttle, on Modo, on Biker mice all" Vinnie cheered. Jarka and Throttle looked over their shoulder. "Hey, we're doing it, guys!" Throttle said. "The relief trucks are getting through" Jarka said. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to all and to all and..." Modo said as Mirda interrupted him. "Goodnight..." Mirda said as a big piece of ice missed her and landed behind her with a loud bang. "Yikes, this sure ain't Christmas ornaments..." Verana said as she avoided gettting hit by one of them. All the mice were avoiding getting hit by the huge hails that came down. "Oh man, we better start blitzen guys" Throttle said as they drove to the Orphange. "These kids are in troible!" Modo yelled as they could hear the children screaming in fear. "You said it, guys, we've gotta do something" Throttle said. "Or we all gonna get our tails smashed!" Vinnie said as the all still were avoiding the huge hails. "This weather ain't natural!" Mirda yelled. "Yea, must be some sort of trap!" Verana said. "Well, in that case, let's make it a trap sheet rose, guys. Follow me" Jarka said as she took her laser gun out and shoot at the huge hails as the others where driving behind her. "Yeah, hot stff in the chillzone" Vinnie smiled. "Yippie ta ya yo" Modo yelled as he and Mirda shot with their arm cannon at the huge hails. "We've gotta rescue these kids" Jarka said as she and the others sped forwards and crashed through the doors as a huge hail crashed through the roop and landed on the Christmas tree. The mice where in frond of the children as another huge hail was coming to the children but the mice begun to shoot at the hailballs. "Oh oh, it maybe may noy be Chirstmas yet" Verana said. "But we're making our presence known" Mirda said as they kept shooting at the hailballs. "Hey, it's the biker guys and girls" one of the children said as all the other children cheered. The mice placed the children on their bikers and drove outside to hide under a tunnel closeby as the holl building came crashing down by the hailballs. "Wooow, looks like the storm's over" Vinnie said as he placed the kids off his bike and so did the others. "For now" Throttle said. "You little tacks okay" Modo asked. "Yeah, we're okay but our is all smached down and it's almost Christmas" one of the children said. "Hey, it's just like that old movie" Modo said as Mirda placed a hand on top of the little girls head. "Hey, easy big fella. Hey kids, we'll fix it somehow" Throttle said. "Ya know I got a feeling that storm was no accident" Jarka said as she looked at Throttle. "I say you're right, sis. Look!" Vinnie said as he pointed in the direction of Limburger's Plaza. "The big cheese is making sure gis toes stay toast" Verana said as they visor's zoomed in on Limburger's Plaza. "He must have found a way to control the weather" Mirda said. "Oh man, I knew this whole setup had been a trap" Throttle said. "Come on! something fat, smelly and ugly is gonna pay for this" Vinnie growled. "You took the words right out of my mouth, brother. Let's rock..." Jaka said "And Ride!" the others said as they drove away as the children looked at them. "Do ya think they can do it" a little boy said. "Yeah, sure, you see those cool bikes" a little girl said. "Yeah, cool" the boy said.

At Limburger's Tower.

Limburger, Karbunkle and Weather Meister were looking outside the window of Limburger's office at the six mice that where on their way to them. "Blast, those bothersome biker mice have beating the bombardment" Limburger said. "Yes, your Cheesingness. And not only that but they appeared to have discovered your plan" Karbunkle said. "It might be wise not to be here when they arrive. How is lake Michigan" Limburger asked the Weather Meister. "Almost as a soil block of ice" the Weather Meister said.

With the mice.

As the six biker mice where driving to Limburger's tower. "Ya stepped way out of line this time, Limburger" Modo yelled angry. "Yeah, nobody endangers little kids while the mamma jammers from Mars are around" Vinnie yelled as he fired a rocket.

Back with Limburger.

As Limburger and the Weather Meister were standing on the roof they ducked as the rocket almost hit them. "Shall we depart" Limburger said but ducked quickly as s other rocket was fired from Vinnie's bike. "Hm, Meister?" Limburger asked. "You want me to handel them, Limburger" the Weather Meister said as she snapped her fingers and her flighing vehicle."Say hello to my weather plane" the Weather Meister said laughing as she walked to it and went inside of her plane together with Limbruger and Karbunkle.

Back with the mice.

"Wow, wow, hold your fire, guys. Our stinkbird is flying the coop..." Jarka said. "Yeah? Well... He's gotta come down somewhere..." Vinnie said. "And I got a face planting present for him when he does..." Modo finished with a threat as he was waving is armcannon. "He's so gonna get it this time" Mirda said. "And not a little" Verana said. "I hear ya, guys. So, let's dash away, dash away and dash away all!" Throttle said as the six drove after the flying plane.

With Limburger.

As the Weather Plane was now flying over lake Michigan. "Oh excellent. All this ice should easily fill my first shipment to Plurtark. Karbunkle" Limburger said. "Yes, your overriping" Karbunkle said. "Send in the snow suckers, if you please" Limburger said. "At once" Karbunkle said as he teleported snow suckers on the ground and the snow suckers began to take the snow. "This is excellent, now I can freeze all of earth's water and steal every last icicle for Plutark" Limburger said. "Yes" Karbunkle said. "And then with all earth's water in my control the leaders of the earth will beg me to take their natural resources in exchange for a sip of water" Limburger said laughing. "It's cruel, it's clever, it's... AAHHH the biker mice" Limburger yelled as the six mice jumped over a pile of snow.

With the mice.

The six mice jumped over a pile of snow. "AAOOWW, looks like a cool party" Vinnie said. "And we came to brake the ice!" Modo answered as all six of them fired their lasers. "Let's heat them up!" Throttle said.

With Limburger.

As the Weather Plane was being shot at. "Trapped those mice, must they always make such a violence entrance" Limburger said annoyed. "Don't worry. My new improved snow suckers can take care of them" Karbunkle said as he pressed a button.

Back with the mice.

The snow suckers stopped and walked closer to each other. They started to climbing on each other. The six mice stopped their bikes. "What the heck..." Mirda said slowly. "Looks like... Showtime!" Throttle said as the snow suckers continued climbing on to each other and creaded a huge robot. "Well, ya know what they say, the bigger they are..." Jarka said. "The harder they fall" Verana finished. "Fall? I thought this was winter?" Mirda said confused. "Oh boy..." Jarka said as Mirda chuckled embarrassed. The robot began to walk to the mice. "Stay cool, guys... 'cause a mighty big problem is about to come down!" Throttle said. "Move now!" Jarka yelled and they drove away as the robots foot came down on the place where they just stood. "Lets say we give frosty here a hot foor" Throttle said as he and the others drove while shooting there lasers to the robots foot. The robot lifted his foot again and stamped on the ground, caused a wave of snow, ice and cold water and is was coming straight at the mice. The mice drove away but Vinnie looked over his shoulder and then looked at his twin sister, who was also looking at the robot and then at him as they nobbed at each other. The twins looked at a huge pile of snow and ice. They pushed a button on their bikes. Their jets activated and they used the pile as a ramp and they flew straight up with Vinnie laughing hysterically. "AAAOOOWWW!" Vinnie laughed.

Meanwhile, Throttle, Modo, Verana and Mirda drove further as the robot followed them. As the wave of snow, ice and cold water stopped, the four mice turned towards the robot. Sddenly the robot shot snow and ice at Throttle and because of the hard hit, Throttle's bike got out of control and started spinning. Unfortunately, Throttle slid straight towards a small cliff. "Throttle" Mirda and Verana yelled worried as Modo quickly followed him. "Hang on, bro!" Modo said. "Believe me, I'm doing my best, man!" Throttle answered. Throttle flew over the edge of the cliff but Modo grabbed him by the arm before he could fall down as Throttle quickly grabbed his bike with his tail. Modo used his strength to lift them up as Throttle flew through the air and landed on his bike. The four mice drove further.

With Limburger.

As the three where looking on how the robot attacked the mice. "Quite the best Chirstmas spectacle I've ever enjoyed. Now hurry upand finish them, Carbunkle. I have ice to harvest" Limburger said. "I'm trying, your Cheesingess" Karbunkle said as he pushed some of the buttons and the robot attacked the mice again but the mice shot back with their lasers.

Meanwhile with Jarka and Vinnie.

Vinnie and Jarka made a looping and when the nose of their bikes where facing down, they fired their jets again. With a dangerous speed, they flew straight towards the big robot. "Here goes nothing..." Vinnie said as he looked at Jarka and they nobbed at each other. They both fired a rope and their ropes whirled around the arm of the robot and so did their bikes. They both quickly jumped off, landing on the robot's arm, almost losing their balance but Vinnie fell face forwards into the robot taking his twin sister with him. "WOOAAOOW" Vinnie and Jarka said together. The others saw this and smiled. "Hehe, that's our Vinnie and Jarka" Modo snickered. "Vinnie is a crazey kid... But lot's of style... And I hope those two are alright" Throttle said worried. "Don't worry, Jarka is with him and You are just worried about Jarka" Midra said as Modo and Verana holded their laugh and Throttle was blushing. "N-No I'm worried about both of them" Throttle lied as he blushed hard. "Keep telling yourself that" Mirda said as the robot started smash his head.

Inside the robot with Jarka and Vinnie.

"Complex city... This requires concentration and skills..." Vinnie said as he and Jarka looked around. "Concentration and skills..." Jarka said as Vinnie looked ah her and Jarka gave him a grin. "Away with that, let's crash this joint" Jarka said as Vinnie begun to give is sister a big grabbed a handel and it broke off, then he looked at Jaka and she nobbed her head as she had a metal pipe in her hand. They released soe Limburger related stress and destroyed everything they saw by using a metal pipe and their feets. When they were finished, they climb out of the robot and jumped on their bike that where waiting for them on the robots shoulder. They accelerator and Jumped to the Weather Plane. "Hahahahaha. Make room for two more!" Vinnie said laughing as he and Jarka landed on one of the wings. That made the ship spinning in the air. "This is great" Vinnie yelled laughing as Jarka was laughing with him too.

Meanwhile with the other mice.

As the robot was out of control, it was shooting snow and ice everywhere and Modo, Mirda and Verana almost got hit. "Say, we're about to get our tail toasted" Modo and the girls said as Throttle came to join them. "Well, then let's get cooking, guys! Double heater number five!" Throttle said as they fired their lasers, aimed on the floor and drove circles around the robot. After a few ronds, the ice of the lake broke and the robot fell down. The robot raised his hand into the air and grabbed the spinning plane that just flew over. Vinnie and Jarka where still on their bikes on the plane. "Hahaha, sorry, we can't stay" Vinnie said. "Have a nice winter and a great FALL" Jarka said as they jumped off the plane and drove towards the others. "Guass you were right must be fall" Modo said. "I'll have you broiled for this, you mouse" Limburger yelled in anger. The Weather Meister's map was complaitly mixed up. "Ah, no, ah... Wind, snow, sun... AAAHHHH" Weather Meister screamed. "Let me go you, metal toy" Karbunkle said as he kicked it but got a shock in return but the robot stood up. "My map, oh, my map. Now I never can unseeing them" Weather Meister said. "Karbunkle, I believe a precipitous departure would be prudent to this particular point" Limburger said. "Beg pardon" Karbunkle said. "Get us out of here" Limburger yelled. "I'll actived the transporter" Karbunkle said and pushed a button as the robots other hand came to the plane. "Nnnoooo" Limburger said as the transported somewhere else.

Whit the mice.

The six mice drove to where the robot stood but was now gone. "Hey, where did it go?" Mirda asked. "Dammit. Just when it was getting to be fun" Vinnie and Verana said together. "Tou know guys, something tells me limburger's problems are getting bigger by the second" Throttle said. "You had your fun inside that robot Vinnie" Jarka said. "True but so did you, sis" Vinnie said laughing. "Touch" Jarka said and gave a small laugh because she know her brother was right on that one.

At Limburgers tower.

A green light surrounded the building and two robot arms and legs came out of the building. As it moved it didn't takle long for the robot the explode and the top of the building to land right where the destroyed orphange was.

Later that night.

Charley and the six mice where at the orphange with Modo, Vinnie and Throttle in a Santa Claus suit. The children in frond the three male mice. "Wow, howyou got to giving us this great new house, Santa Throttle" a kid asked. "Well, Toby. Let's just say it was a contribtion from a big man in the business world" Throttle said. "Anyway little buddies. Twas the night before Christmas" Modo said. "And all through the house" Throttle said. "Not a creature was stirring" Vinnie said. "Except for the mice" the three said together making the girls laugh. The three female mice walked to them and stood next to the boys. Mirda next to Modo how put an arm around her pulling her closer to him and kissed her. Verana stood next to Vinnie how spinned her around in his arms and then kissed her. Jarka stood next to Throttle ansering the questions they had as Throttle looked at her with a smile. Charley had a evil one on her face as she slowly walked behind Throttle and Jarka. The four other mice stopped and looked at Charley because they know what she was doing. Charley held the mistletoe above the two mice. "Hey, a mistletoe" one of the children said as Throttle and Jarka looked above their heads and saw it being held by Charley. "Now you have to kiss" another child said and it made Throttle and Jarka blush really hard. "Kiss, kiss, kiss" Verana and Mirda were cheering as the children where now inside to go to bed. "Oh, come on you two" Modo said. "Yeah, you two like each other, so do it" Vinnie said with a grin as Throttle's and Jarka's eyes wide with what Vinnie said. To get it over with, Jarka gave Throttle a small kiss and backed away, looking shyly at him. "So, you like me?" Jarka asked Throttle. "Yeah, well... Maybe more that liking you" Throttle said as he blushed harder. Jarka smiled and moved closer to him. "Finally" Vinnie whipered to the others as Charley had moved to them. "Yeah" Verana said. "I'm happy for them" Mirda said. "It's good that they finally are together" Modo said. Jarka pulled Throttle back in but this time he kissed back as the others high fived each other. As Throttle and Jarka pulled away from each other. "I love you" Throttle whispered to Jarka. "I love you too, Throttle" Jarka whispered back as they holded each other. "You're mine now, you know" Throttle whispered to her. "And you're mine now too" Jarka whispered back. "Hey as I love too see you two like this but we have to go" Charley said as they all nobbed there head and went back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 12: Hard Rock.**

It was early morning as Greasepit and some of the goons entering a building. "Shhh... You goons ready to make some money" Geasepit said as the goons cheered. "Then let's start making it the old-fashioned way by printing it. So get moving you goons" Greasepit said as the started the machines up. "Mister Limburger want 125 million counterfeit dollars by 5 o'clock or round" Greasepit said as the machines made the money and it fell on the ground. "Ain't nothing like the smell of fresh printed fake money in the morning. It's like music to my nose" Greasepit said as some of the goons could hear the cheering of females and heavy music. "Say, speaking of music, what's that?" one of the goons that stood next to Greasepit. "Oh ho" Greasepit said as he heard motorcycles. "What's it mean?" the goon asked. "I'll tell ya what it means, it means we got mice, battle stations" Greasepit yelled as the goons went to take their places. "Yihaa" the three girls said as they busted through the wall. "Aha! I just knew if we followed that grease trail it would lead us to Limburger's loot" Jarka said "No wonder he can afford to buy of all of Chicago. He prints his own money" Mirda said. "Well, it's time we put a little kink in his cash flow" Verana said. "Let's say we spare around some of Limburger's dough, girls" Jarka said as the three began to shoot as the cash. "Hahaha, the boys are missing out on something" Verana said. "There lost, they wanne to sleep a litte longer" Mirda said as the goons came forwards and Mirda and Verana were singing. "Wow, wow, wow. Hey Donny, Marie, would you save the harmonizing for later" Jarka said to the two girls. "Well, if you don't like our tunes" Mirda said. "Then how about some Sweet Georgie Brown" Verana said as she pushed a button on her bike and music came through the speaker of the bike. "Oh yeah! They're playing our song!" Verana cheered as the three revved their bikers and drove straight towards the group of goons. The goons started to fire at the mice. The three female mice just fired back as a few of the goons landed on a big piles of fake money and the mice stopped. "Wow, talking about a golden parachute!" Verana said. "Yeah, they're rollong in it now" Mirda said as they came off their bikes and took their blasters out. "You know, you boys really should start thinking about more... honest future" Jarka said as they walked closer to the goons with their guns aimed on them but what they didn't noticed was that they were standing close by a press machine and that Greasepit switched the handle to put it on. The mice their tails got stuck between the lats of the production trail. "AUW!" Verana yelled as she and the girls looked at their tail. "I would worry more about yous own future, biker babies... Looks like I got yous tail in the ringger" Greasepit said as Verana turned to him with her guns pointed at him. "You got tigers by the tail, Oilbreath!" Verana said. "Let us go or..." Mirda said. "You're gonna be a smoking grease stain on the concrete" Jarka finished but when she wanne to shoot at Greasepit but a laser shot her gun out of her hand as the same happened to Verana. They looked at the goons that where laughing on the floor that had shot their weapon out of their hands and out reach. "What's the matter, Biker Babies. Don't you want to see your face on money along with the rest of ya" Greasepit said as he pulled a lever and the production trail came into movement again as the mice got dragged with it. They trying to pull their tails loose but it didn't work. "Talk about being pressed for cash" Jarka said. "Man, I always wanted to make a million bucks..." Verana growled as they still where pulling on their tails. "Yeah but not out of mouse skin!" Mirda said. "We gotta stop the presses, girls!" Jarka said as she looked up."Mirda, band that drum... NOW!" Jarka said as she pointed upwards and Mirda raised her armcannon and shot the drum that was standing there. It fell down right into the press machine. The drum exploded bacause of the pressure and the ink that was inside of it splattered around as it got Greasepit a full hit and when he fell down his hand pushed the handle down that he was still holding. The machine stopped and the girls could finally get their tails free. Verana grabbed her tail. "Sometimes this job just ain't fun" Verana said as the goons opened fire on them. "Time to settle up accounts" Jarka said as they ducked. Mirda raised her armcannon again and reflexed a shot that hit a barrel as it gave a huge explosion. "Didn't ya mama never told you not to play with fire" Mirda said as some more barrels exploded. Greasepit and the goons ran away as the three mice busted through the wall to get outside of the building as it was now on fire and money was flying around. "Wow! Talk about your money going up in smoke" Mirda said. "It looks like the big cheese, just got financially burned" Verana said laughing. "Yeah, that gonna stop him from firing up the planet for a while" Jarka said. "Hey , girls? We got a fire here that requires a bit of our attention" Mirda said as she pointed to the fire. "Time to raid on Limburgers's parade" Jarka said as she looked at the big water tank that was standing in the building next door. "Shoot that water tank, girls" Jarka said as they shot the water tank and the water exstinguished the fire. "Well that was fun" Verana said. "Yeah, we got a lot to tell the boys" Mirda said as Verana nobbed her head. "Let's ride, girls" Jarka said as they drove to the garage.

At the Last Change Garage.

The boys where listening to Metallica and Charley was working on their bikes as the girls drove inside. "Oh, hey! Metallica! My favorite heavy metal music makers!" Verana said as she and the girls stepped off their bikes. Jarka walked to Throttle as he put a arm around her and gave her a small kiss. "Yeah, that's good music after whipping some tail" Jarka agreed. "Whipping some tail?" the boys and Charley asked together as the girls looked at them with a smile. "Yeah, Plutarkian tail! Geez, I wonder if Limburger's gonna be mad at us" Mirda smiled as the three female mice laughed. "Oh, I bet he will be" Jarka said laughing as the boys and Charley looked confuest and the three biker girls started to explain what happened.

At Limburger's tower.

"Blast those pest biker mice. they ruined me!" Limburger yelled. "S-sorry boss" Greasepit said. "It takes cash to concer the city and now it's gone!" Limburger yelled. "I knew we were in troubled amended I heard that's stinking heavy metal music" Greasepit explained. "Will you shut up about... Heavy matel" Limburger said. "Yeah, that's the music the mice always playing when they kick or..." Greasepit started. "That's it!" Limburger said. "What's it, boss?" Greasepit asked. "Heavy metal" Limburger said. "Yeah so?" Greasepit asked. "So, dear boy. I beliver Chicago's expecting the arrival of an automated train filled with Alaskan gold and I believe it will be arriving today" Limburger explained. "And you want me to rub the train boss?" Greasepit asked. "No you pitiful fool, you never be able to pull it off. I'll shall return this task over to the most terrifying talent in three galaxies, that monstrous heavy matel maniac" Limburger said as he took the lift to Karbunkle's lab. "You mean..." Greasepit said. "Yes, dear boy" Limburger said. "Hard Rock, oh, he's my favorite. I got all his hatereact" Fred said. "Huh, I thought ya mean Duke" Greasepit said.

Karbunkle's lab.

"What's taking so long " Limburger asked as the teleporter was started up. "There appears to be a resistant... Hah ah succes" Karbunkle said as someone came out of he teleporter. "My dear lad. How good to see you again" Limburger said. "Ah shut your blooming ya stinking pill of Plutark. You didn't you see the not available sign next to my transporter coordinates" Hard Rock said. "Well huh... I assume it was a misunderstanding" Karbunkle said but Hard Rock was not happy and blasted the machien behind Karbunkle with his gitar laser. "Now sent me back" Hard Rock said as he took a hold of Limburger. "It's just a small job. Rob a gold train, get rid of some metal mise" Limburger said. "Look maybe I need to make it clear Fishface. I don't work for Plutark anymore. Now send me back" Hard Rock said. "Oh dear, dear me. I'm afraid I really must insist" Limburger said. "Oh yeah, you and what army" Hard Rock said. "Well, since you asked" Limburger sadi as he pushed a button on the remot he hold, a door behind him opened up and there stood a lot of goons. "This army" Limburger said as the goons pointed their guns to Hard Rock. "Oh... I see your point" Hard Rock said. "I expacted you mind. Now, since the gold train is meant as a pager to arrive for a few more hours, you may begin by disposing of the biker mice and I'll advise you not to fail me. Now go" Limburger said as Hard Rock stepped in his car and drove out of the tower. "A sorrowful butextremly effective. You better keep an eye on our musical matelman" Limbrger said to the goons.

With the six mice.

As the six mice and Charley where driving on the road. "Haha, we've nailed the big cheese good today" Mirda said. "Too bad we where not there to see it" Modo said. "Yep, let's go celebrate, mouse style" Jarka said. "Aaaoooww, hotdogs..." Verana said. "And heavy matel" Mirda said. "Rootbeer..." Throttle said. "And ROCK AND ROLL" Vinnie cheered. "Oh man, it just doesn't get any better than this" Throttle said as they jumped over a car. Verana and Vinnie did two somersaults but Charley flew off of Verana's bike but Verana's tail wrapped around her and pulled Charley back on her bike as Charley catched the rootbeer opener. "Noting can spoil this day" Verana cheered. "Lossing a rootbeer opener could you better hang on to it" Charley said. "Yeah!" Modo yelled as he turned the music louder. "How long have you guys been in heavy matel" Charley yelled over the loud music. "Always have been" Vinnie said back. "Always will be" Verana said. "Except for that one time" Throttle said as Charley and the girls looked that them. "What ya talking about?" Mirda asked. "That's right you girls where away from Mars when that happened" Throttle said. "Yeah, some lousy creep nearly spoiled it for us" Modo said. "His name was Hard Rock. Oh man, that rocker had one bad attitude. He tore up a lot of territory on Mars during during the Plutarkian war. Hurt a lot of innocent folks. We always swore, if we ever met him again, oh man, we strip the strings from his guitar" Throttle explained. "For keeps..." Vinnie said as the girls looked at each other. "That's weird?" Mirda said. "Yeah, last time we saw him, he turned a new leaf..."Verana said. "Yeah, well, that what Throttle said maybe happened before someone else came in the picture" Jarka said. Suddenly, a purple car flew our of a side street right before them. "Wow..." they all said as they hit their brakes immediatly. So did the car but let the bikes crash against the side of the car and the six mice and Charley flew off. They crashed into a wall of an ally and fell on to the ground. Charley slowly lifted her head as a shadow fell over them. Hard Rock grabbed Charley's arm and dragged her with him. The mice looked up and saw what was happening. "No... It can't be..." Modo said. "It's Hard Rock!" Throttle called out. "He got Charley" Vinnie said as they all stood up. "Yeah... And we got trouble" Mirda said slowly as she pointed to Limburgers goons coming their way. "Modo, Mirda, get Charley! We will handle the newcomers" Jarka sadi as she whistled for their bikes. The four jumped on their bikes as they where shot at and drove away. The goons followed them while shooting at them. The four mice jumped in the air and turned their bikes, landing backwards. They drove straight towards the goons and since the bikes where already damaged, they jumped off and wrapped their tails around a streetlight. The bikes crashed against the buggies and the goons flew out. Vinnie and Throttle where hanging upside down on the streetlight as Jarka and Verana where already standing on the ground with their faces to their boyfriends. "Nice hanging around with you boys" Verana said as Vinnie began to laugh and Throttle did the same as Jarka, rolling with his eyes but he got a kiss for Jarka instead.

Meanwhile, Modo and Mirda where trying to grab Charley how was standing next to Hard Rock. Modo raised his armcannon and Mirda looked confuest but suddenly goons showed up behind them. Hard Rock grabbed his guitar and aimed at Modo and Mirda but Mirda could see that Hard Rock was telling her to move out of the way. Modo's eyes wide as Mirda took his arm and quickly ran away. The laser that came out of Hard Rock's guitar followed them making some sort of pit in the asphalt. The buggies crashed into it and Hard Rock stopped his fire. The four other mice came driving their way as Throttle shot at the buggies making the goons ran away and then Vinnie trowed a flair at the buggies making them exploded. "Look out" Hard Rock said as he shield Charley from the explosion. As the smoke cleared, the six mice where standing not far from Charley and Hard Rock. Throttle walked forwards with his gun in his hand. "Alright, Hard Rock. It's just you and me now, one-on-one. So let the lady go" Throttle said. Charley looked at Hard Rock but he let go of her and walked towards Throttle while he took his guitar off and set it against the wall. "There. Happy now or should I raise me hands too" Hard Rock said. "What are you up too" Throttle said as Charley ran to them. "Yeah, we were gonna watch him take you apart" Vinnie said. "Ain't no fun if you surrender" Modo said. "You know, I'll get the impression you folks don't like me..." Hard Rock said. "Don't like you... Is a little light" Vinnie said. "You destroyed half our planet" Throttle said as he raised his gun. "Don't you remember us three?" Modo said. "I'll destroyed a lot of places, too many to remember but that was then, this is now. That's not my gig anymore..." Hard Rock said. "What are you saying? You gone straight?" Throttle said. Before Hard Rock could answer that Jarka spoke. "That is what he is saying, boys. So put the toy down, please" Jarka said as she and the girls stood next to the boys. "Jarka, Mirda, Verana. Nice seeing ya girls again" Hard Rock said. "How's your girl Darla doing?" Verana asked. "She doing fine" Hard Rock said. "Good to hear" Mirda said as Charley and the boys looked at them. "Wait you know each other?" Modo asked. "Yeah, he and Darla helped us out ones and that was also the day we decided to come back home to Mars" Verana said. "Turned a new leaf?" Throttle said. "I don't know..." Modo said slowly. "Yeah... Limburger didn't believe me either. He brought me here, told me to destroy you. I pretended I would but I was actually coming to warn you of his plan!" Hard Rock explained. "Now just a minute! You crashed into us!" Throttle said. "An accident. I apologize..." Hard Rock said. "You grabbed Charley..." Vinnie said. "I was trying to get her to safety" Hard Rock said. "Yeah, that's true" Charley said. "And you shot at me and Mirda..." Modo said with his hands on his hips. "I had to make you two move fast otherwise those four wheelers would've landed on you" Hard Rock said. "Ya had Limburger's goons with ya..." Throttle added. "I didn't know. Limburger must have them follow me..." Hard Rock said but that made the three female mice wided their eyes. "Well, that's an interesting story Hard Rock but there's just one little problem" Throttle said. "Oh yeah and what's that?" Hard Rock asked. "I don't buy it" Throttle said as he pointed his gun at Hard Rock again. "Yeah, why should we believe you?" Modo asked. Jarka walked to Throttle and took his gun from him as he looked with wide eyes to her and so did Vinnie and Modo. "Look I know you three are angry at him for what happened in the past but would you now keep quite and listen too me. Got it?" Jarka said as the boys nobbed their heads and kept quite. "Jarka's right boys" Mirda said. "Looks sometimes people do change. I'm not saying you need to forgive him for what he did to our planet but right now, trust us, he is no danger to all of us" Jarka said. "Beside if it wasn't for him and Darla we would still be... There" Verana said as she shivered as Charley and the boys looked at the girls. "I'm with the girls on this one too and I like to hear more about this Darla is" Charley said and Hard Rock and the three female mice begun to talk.

Meanwhile, with out the six mice, Hard Rock and Charley know it. Greasepit was looking at them from on top of a building and took his walky-talky out. "Hello, mister Limburger. I got some news I think use gotta find real interested. I think that Hard Rock ain't nothing but a hard head" Greasepit said through the walky-takly.

With the mice.

The mice and Hard Rock where driving on the road. "Man, I can't believe you four talked us into this" Throttle said. "Well look at it this way, Hard Rock want to get back to Darla and we want him of our planet" Vinnie said. "Yeah same goal, different reeasons" Modo said. "Oh mama" Mirda whispered. "Ya can say that again" Verana said to Mirda. Jarka looked a head off then thinking. "Can't you guys see that love has change this mans life beside you guys are way too sweet to have a gruts for this long" Charley said. "Yeah well don't count on it Charley" Throttle said. "Gosh, light up" Charley said. "Ya don't know my past, I can't say I blame those three" Hard Rock said as they stopped at the Last Change Garage and Charley got out of Hard Rock's car. "Listen pal. Only reason we're going along with this is cuz as bad as you where... Limburger's worse" Vinnie said. "And in our book that gives you a running head start but that's all. We still want ya out of here" Modo said. "That's right and to do that we need to get you to Limburger's transporter machien" Throttle said as they all drove off but all except the girls. "Girls... Something wrong?" Charley asked. "It's just, we understand they are angry at him..." Verana started. "But was it not for him and Darla we would maybe be..." Mirda said. "I think it's time we told the hole story to them" Jarka said as she looked at the girls and they nobbed their head."Come on. Let's go but keep out of side" Jarka said and they drove to Limburger's tower where the Boys and Hard Rock drove to.

With Limburger.

"The trains arrivel is imminent, my dear doctor. I must require that gold" Limburger said as he looked at a monitor with the train on it. "Never fear, my fragrant fromage. Your agent is about to arrive" Karbunkle said as the three male mice and Hard Rock crashed through the door of Karbunkle's lab. "All right freeze Fish soup" Throttle said as they pointed their weapons to Karbunkle and Limburher. "We just need to borrow your transporter for a minute" Modo said. "Seems your friend here wants to go home. Where here to make sure you give him a nice save ride" Throttle said. "Oh, I do apologize my dear biker mice but I fear that's not possible" Limburger said. "Ahum... Excuse me?" Vinnie said. "Let me point out something you maybe didn't realize, cheese face. You see we're holding all the cards here. I mean we've got the numbers" Throttle started. "We've got the guts" Vinnie said. "And we've got the guns" Modo finished as he raised his armcannon. "So basically you just better back off" Throttle said. "True... All true but you see, I have the ace in the hold..." Limburger said as he snapped his fingers. Karbunkle pushed a button and a door opened. "You see, I have invited Darling Darla as an... Incentive, shall wa say?" Limburger said as they all looked at Darla hanging above a kettle with some simmering liquid in it but what they all didn't know was that the girls where there too but hidding and they where angry. "That's Darla, if ya don't mind me asking. What's so special about her?" Vinnie asked Hard Rock. "You'll be surprised... Look, what is it you want, you pollute Plutarkian" Hard Rock asked. "Simply... Your surrender...or this frantic young female will die because of your stubbornness" Limburger said laughing as the boys and Hard Rock raised up their hands.

Meanwhile, the girls where looking with wide eyes as they saw that Limburger used Darla to make the boys and Hard Rock surrendering to him. "What do we do now?" Mirda whsperded. "Alright, we are going to repay that det that we have with Hard Rock and Darla" Jarka whispered as Verana and Mirda smiled at her while nobbing their heads. "Okay, here is the plan. Verana, Mirda, you two stay here and free Darla and the boys. I go after Hard Rock" Jarka whispered the plan to them. "Got it" Verana whispered. "Don't worry" Mirda whispered back.

Limburger was looking at the screem with the train on it. "What a glorious golden vision with the wealth that train contains, I'll be able to purchase half of this planet for Plutark" Limburger said. "No, I told ya mate. I won't be a villain anymore" Hard Rock said as he had a hold of Limburger. "Ah but you forget that you no longer have a choice the lives of your new found companions not to mention that of your sweet companion depend upon your cooperation" Limburger explained. "And if I do it what then?" Hard Rock asked. "They will not be harmed. You have my word as a gentleman" Limburger said. "They better not be... Darling, I'm sorry but I got no choise. Evey time I try to get out they pull me back" Hard Rock said as he stepped in his car and drove away but with nobody know it, Jarka was right behind him and the goons. "Soon that glorious gravy train of glittering gold will tram the corrupt coffers of Limburger incorporated" Limburger said. "Yes, your Cheesingness and in the mean time what shall we do with these prisoners?" Karbunkle asked. "Dispode of them slowly and painfully" Limburger said. Throttle got rig of the gag. "What? Why you lousy, corrupted cheddar, you gave your word" Throttle yelled furious. "If my word was worth anything I wouldn't be much of a villain now would I... Taataa" Limburger said ass he walked away. Karbunkle cackled manically and walked to the controls. He grabbed a handle and pulled it down. The three mice and Darla slowly lowered, coming closer to the kattle. "For someone that has to be smart ya are not very bright" a familiar voice said as Mirda came out of her hidding spot and aimed her armcannon at Karbunkle.

Meanwhile with Jarka.

Jarka was already by the gold inside the train with her bike waiting on Hard Rock. Her ears picked up the sound of a car and some buggies and she smiled. "Time to kick out the jams" she could hear Hard Rock say and a holle was shot in the train. Alarms when off and more shots where heard. Hard Rock jumped in the train through the holl as he was surprised to see Jarka there as she waved her hand for him to come closer. "What are ya doing here?" Hard Rock asked. "It's is me and the girls repaying our det to you and Darla for what you did to us" Jarka said. "I don't get it" Hard Rock said. "I'm here and the girls are going to help Darla and our boys but you have to do as I am not here, okay. I got to hide before Limburger's goons get inside" Jarka said as Hard Rock nobbed his head.

At Karbunkle's lad.

"Now be a good boy and pull that lever back up" Mirda said angry as with out Karbunkle know it Verana was in the chain that holded Darla and the boys above the kettle and they looked at her. "Vinnie, you've always carrying a bottle opener with you. Please tell me you do today" Verana whispered as Vinnie nobbed his head. "Yeah, It's still in my pocket" Vinnie whispered back. "Okay, I get it" Verana said as she took the beer opener from Vinnie's pocket. "Just a little and your friends will be turned into a mouse Mojo's" Karbunkle said to Mirda. "Just a few more seconds is all I'm gonna need to open that lock on Modo's armcannon" Verana sadi as she got with the beer opener the lock open. "And we're going for take-out" Modo said as he shot the controls. the crane that was holding the boys and Darla turned making them hang above the ground. Modo shot the ropes and they landed on their feet. "We're back!" Throttle yelled. "We're bad!" Vinnie yelled. "We're mice..." Modo yelled. "And we're mad!" they yelled together with the girls. "Verana, Mirda, please... We have to help me Boo-Boo" Darla said with a high voice. The boys looked at her. "Boo-Boo?" the three said. "Hard Rock's first name is... Boo-Boo?" Vinnie asked as he and the boys burst out laughing. The girls rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, Darla. Ya forgot there are three of us and Jarka went after Hard Rock because this is us paying our det to ya both" Mirda said. "Det?" the boys asked. "Yes, now stop laughing at the name Boo-Boo" Verana said. "Yeah, I think it's a wonderful name" Darla said. "Yeah well, sister, you must be in love" Throttle said. "Well, I guess, we better get the two of you back together" Vinnie said. "Yeah and be better hurry up, Jarka is standing alone for now" Mirda said as Throttle's eyes wide. "Yeah, come on, guys" Throttle said as they all went on their bikes and Darla sat behind Verana. "He is worry about her?" Darla asked as they drove away to the train. "Yeah, they got not so long ago together and Throttle don't want this relationship to go down, like is last one" Verana said.

At the train.

Hard Rock and the goons came closer to the vault where the gold was and Hard Rock blowed the vault open. "That should do it now but it go... Huh woh you?" Hard Rock said as a guard came out. "Well then you got a choise pal. If we have to blast him we'll blast you too" one of the goons said. "I won't do it" Hard Rock said as the goons pointed there guns at Hard Rock's head. "Okay, good decision" the goons said. "Ain't going to happening, boys" a female voice said from behind them. "It's one of those mice" one of the goons said. Hard Rock walked over to Jarka and stood next next to her but the other five mice crashed through the wall. "Yeeaahh! Great timing or what?" Vinnie cheered. "Perfect as always" Jarka said. Darla jumped off of Verana's bike and ran over to her lover. Hard Rock pulled her in his arms, happy that she was okay and looked at the mice was now on her bike next to Throttle. "You chaps are the greatest! How can I thank you for saving my lady?" Hard Rock said. "Don't look at me and the girls. We payed our det to you both" Jarka said. "But have you heroes forgotten somthing?" one of the two goons said as he held the guard in his arms and holding a gun to his head. "Drop your weapons or this guard is a gonner. Limburger sent us to get this gold and we're gonna get it" the other goon said. The mice dropped their weapons and raised their hands, just like Hard Rock but Darla looked at Hard Rock and the girls and they nobbed back. "Oh boys, I hope ya fall in the water, if not, that's your problem... Darla" Jarka said as Darla raised her hands and she shot a colorful light at them. The goons flew out of the train, screaming loud. Vinnie popped his head out of the hole. "You know. I'm starting to understand what you see in her..." Vinnie said. "Vincent, Express run to Limburger Tower" Throttle said. "The Midnight Special, coming through!" Vinnie as he pulled himself up and climbed on the roof top of the train. "There they go" Jarka said as she laughed a little. "Yeah" Mirda and Verana said also laughing a little. "_Well, if you're ever in Chicago_" Vinnie sang. The five other mice revved their bikes and jumped out of the train followed by Vinnie's bike. "_Oeeehhh Limburger, you better do right..._" Throttle sang. "_You better not steeeaal..._" Modo sang. "_And you better nit fight!_" Hard Rock sang with a low voice, holding his precious Darla close to three biker girls looked at each other and nobbed their heads, why not they never sang with the boys. "_Oooohh, Hard Rock will grab you!_" Verana sang as Vinnie climbed from the roof through the window into the cockpit and he pulled down a handle. The train turned right and left the rails as the five mice followed. "_And the Biker Mice will bring you down_" Jarka sang looking behind her and then at Throttle winking at him. "_And the next thing you know, Cheeseface_" Mirda sang. "_You're prison bound!_" Hard Rock joined the five mice in his car with Darla sitting next to him. "_Aahh Yeaahh! Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me_" they all sang in unison with Vinnie still in the cockpit as they drove straight towards Limburger Plaza. When they came closer to the tower, Vinnie jumped out of the cockpit on his bike.

At Limburger's Tower.

"Blast those mice escaped but even they will be able to save the train. Still get all that glorious gold" Limburger said as Karbunkle looked out of the window because he heard a train horn. "Yes, your Cheesingness. Your are gonna to get it" Karbunkle said. "What?" Limburger asked as he turned around and looked out of the window too seeing the six mice, Hard Rock and the train heading his way. "No! NO!" Limburger yelled as the crashed in to Limburger's Tower and it crumbled into dust.

With the mice.

"I can't thank you Biker Mice enough. You know, you've more than brave and heroic, you're rather forgiving folks too..." Hard Rock said. "Yeah! Boo-Boo and I will never forget you!" Darla said. "Well, It's better to make a new friend than beat an old enemy" Modo said. "Even if that new friend is named Boo-Boo..." Vinnie said laughing as Modo laughted with him but both got a hit on the head by Jarka. "Enough both of you" Jarka said. "Ah, never mind them, Jarka. They're good chaps and you three better tell them ya story. Well, let's go home, alright?" Hard Rock said. "But how will you get there ? You guys trashed Karbunkle's transporter" Charley asked. "Well we though we take the scenic route back" Darla answered as Charley and the boys looked at them. "Say what?" They asked as the three female mice smiled. Darla raised her hands as the whole car got surrounded by light and it slowly rose into the air. "Tata, folks!" They sadi as they flew away. "Let's go inside" Jarka said seriously as the girls followed her inside and the others looked at each other. "Girls, what's wrong?" Throttle asked. The girls looked at each other and nobbed as Jarke looked back the them. "Were ready to tell what happened when we where away from Mars" Jarka said. "Are you sure, Babe?" Throttle asked. "Yes, we're sure" Jarka said with a sad smile as everyone sat down. "Stoker asked us to come him and told us he want us to go to Plutark to stop the plans there but with out anyone know it. It took us a while to get to Plutark but we got there. We destroyed a few things there but..." Jarka started and looked at the celling. "We got captured. We don't know for how long we sat in the Plurtarkian prison but we still can feel everything they did. We been whiped for long times just to make us talk but we didn't until..." Jarka said as Charley sat there eyes wide but the boys where diffrent. Modo's eye glowed red from anger and holded Mirda how was shaking, Vinnie shook from anger with what he heard and pulled Verana in a hug but Throttle had made his hands into fists as he looked at the ground still listening to what Jarka said. "My eyes, Mirda's left arm and Verana's left side of her face was done there in a lab. They used us as lab rats for their own fun but after everything was finished and we sat in our cells, Hard Rock and Darla got us, our bikes and ship out of there and we went our way back home. We swore that what happened to us never happened to someone else. So our hate to the Plurtarkians is far bigger then any mice on Mars" Jarka said as she finished and Throttle came to her. He took her in his arms and holded her. "Ya girls are save now, we ain't not stink fish letting them touching ya girls" Throttle said as he kissed Jarka's fore head. "Yeah, they have to get through us first" Modo said as he smiled at Mirda. "Now I hate those stink fish more. Nobody hurt my girl, my twin and friend and get away with it" Vinnie said angry as he holded Verana close and the boys nobbed their heads. "Come on, let's get some sleep. It's getting late" Charley said as she went to her room and the six mice went to the score board. Once there the boys pulled their girl into bed with them and they all fell in a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 13: Steal Of The Century.**

Buildings falling down to the ground one after another. As Limburger looked outside of the office at his work. "Ah... Urban Renewal. Soon this whole area will become my magnificent new Limburger industries megaplaza. From this central plaza my industie holding shall expand woldwide, strip mining in San Francisco, clear-cutting in Cincinnati, demolition in Detroit..." Limburger said as a laser hit his map. "Hey sewage breath!" a voice yelled as Limburger looked outside and saw the six mice on top of another building. "What?" Limburger yelled. "We felt you are being a bit hasty with your new project" Throttle said. "Yeah, yeah, so we though we'd help out by moving some of your explosives around" Modo said as he pointed at the base of Limburger's tower. Limburger looked down and saw the explosives as they blowed up. "Oh my" Limburger said as he fell out of his window but got a hold of the ledge. "Hah, get a grip, stinkface" Mirda said. "Yeah, it's is what they call clutch play" Verana said as she and the rest laughed. "Crack wise all you wish, you cretinous creatures but I shall indeed have the last laugh for I observe you have overlooked one of my explosive charges" Limburger said as the mice looked down seeing Fred placing the explosives in place. "Oh boy, it's like my birthday everyday" they could hear Fred say. "Hahahaha" Limburger said laughing while letting go of the ledge but quickly took it again before he could fall. "Oh ho" Modo said. "Guest, this blows our plan, hé guys" Vinnie said. "To the bikes" Jarka said while they ran to their bikes as Fred pushed the handel down and the explosives blow up. "So glad I could hang around to witness your downfall Biker Mice" Limburger said. "Punch it, guys" Modo yelled as the building was braking apart. "Turnabout is fair play" Limburger said laughing as the six mice fall down a hole that appearded. "Shake rattle and roll, guys. It's time to do the rock hop" Throttle said. "Yeah, I can dance to that" Vinnie said as they landed on the ground. Their where only three ways so eaach of the girls went with their boyfriends.

Throttle and Jarka took the stairs. "Man and they tell ya the stairs are safer in an emergency" Throttle said. "Yeah, try getting out of this with no bike" Jarka agreed as they drove futher. Modo and Mirda went to the lift. "Ground floor, please" Modo said. "And fast" Mirda said as they blew the doors open with their armcannon. They jumped into the shaft and with their metal hand, they grabbed the cable and slid down. Vinnie and Verana drove through the building but when they looked forwards, they saw a huge hole in the floor. They hit their brakes but their bikes just drove over a big, metal plate and they slid tawards the hole. "Woooowww" they said together and they fell dawn with their bikes still on the metal plate. They quickly jumped off their bikes and tried to steer the plate. "Yiiiaaaooowww!" Vinnie cheered while Verana laughed. The all got out of the building before it was complaitly on the ground. Vinnie and Verana stopped next to the others. "Some pretty steadily moves there" Vinnie said. "Oh well that's mighty nice to say that, Vinnie" Modo said. "Not you, bro. I was takling about me and my girl" Vinnie said. Throttle and Jarka sighed together and leaned their heads in their hands. "What a surprise..." Throttle said. "You can say that again" Jarka said. "Yeah, Yeah. You're always talking about you and your girl. We'll do some pretty good work too, you know!" Mirda said as she pointed to Vinnie. "Well, yeah, but..." Vinnie said as Verana laughed a little. "That's right, big fella. We're not just hanging around" Throttle said. "You wretched rodents!" they heard Limburger yelling as Jarka looked up laughing a little. "Speaking of hanging around" Jarka said as the others looked up too. "How dare you escape certain destruction again!" Limburger yelled as he treid to climb into his building but his pants tore right on his ass as a red with cheese decorated underwear could be seen and Limburger's eyes wide. The mice began to laugh. "Sorry to let you down, cheese fin!" Mirda said laughing. "But speaking of letting down..." Jarka said as she slowly reached for a button on her bike. "It's time you felt the gravity of the situation" Verana finished as she and the rest of the gang pushed a button on their bike and cannons came out. "NOOO! please, not like this..." Limburger cried but the rockets flew to the building and expleded making the building to come down. The mice drove away from the building. "Like I said, we do some pretty good work" Modo said as they all high fived each other.

With Limburger.

Limbrger's Tower was now down and Limburger was trying to cover the tore in is pants with the map he had but there was a hole in it too. "Rot those rough-riding rodents. If only I could get rid myself of their presents" Limburger said but didn't know that Karbunkle was standing right behind him and could see his underwear. "Huh, pardon me, your Prime Cheesingness?" Karbunkle asked. "What" Limburger said. "Um...Your southern hemisphere you're cheating as a big cheesiness" Karbunkle said. "What are you inplying you encepahalitic eccentric" Limburger said but Greasepit began to laugh. "Hey boss. I can see you butt" Greasepit said laughing. "Why didn't you tell me" Limburger said angry at Karbunkle. "I was attempitng to you, your Cheesiness but" Karbunkle said. "You worthless... Perhaps I should..." Limburger said but looked up at the sound of jets above them that where flying over with a sigh that said 'Visit the 15th annual military expo'. "That's it perhaps I should seek out a few good men" Limbuger said.

Not that long after, Limburger was at the military base. "As you can see mr. Limbrger this here Annihilator combines state-of-the-art technology with the finest in weaponry another peacekeeping equipment. You should see one of these babies in action sir. You really should, she comes barreling in, guns a-blazing, missing hours of flying. Leaves a swath of perfect peace of wow wow. Oh, it's the peace of heaven I'm telling you" the commander said. "Well, it does sound delightful but how much does all this peacekeeping cost?" Limburger asked as the commander began to calculate it and gave the paper to Limbrger. "What! How you justify this outrageuos expense" Limburger yelled. "Well, now sir. You got cost overruns, you pork balls and parts cars, there's a x-14 combat toilet seat that's 12 million right there, buddy" the commander said. "This is insane. I won't have it" Limburger sas his stink can through and the commander fell down because of it. "If they won't sell to me at a price I can afford then I shall simply purloined their prototype from the military hardware exposition" Limburger said.

With the mice.

The six mice where driving back to the Last Change Garage with groceries behind them. "Thank for giving me a lift to the store, guys" Charley said. "Uh, hey, no problem" Vinnie said. "Yeah, it was the least we could do after our ball game benched your fridge" Throttle said. "Yeah, Vinnie's fault" Modo said. "Oh wait, body checks with bazookas are legal" Vinnie said as Jarka gave him a serious face. "On Mars" Vinnie said as he saw his sisters face and stopped at a red light. "Hey, what's that?" Verana asked as they looked up at a big board on top of a building. "Military hardware exposition" Modo ead outloud. "New weapons. COOL!" Vinnie said. "Now center, Vincent. It's not so cool if the wrong hands or should I say fins gets a hold of this goodies" Throttle said. "Yeah, we all know a certain stink fish who will be all over this stuff like slime on a bucket" Modo said. "Okay, okay, okay. So what would ya say if we jumped the gun and guard the goods before the goons get there?" Vinnie said. The five mice looked at each other and then at Vinnie. "Vinnie, brother. That is the first time I hear something smart out of your mouth" Jarka said. "Thanks... HEY!" Vinnie yelled as he got what his sister was saying. "Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" the yelled together as the light turned green they where off.

With Limburger.

Limburger looked out of the window as he spoke to Greasepit. "My dear half-brained henchmen. Permit me to explain it again. One: you enter the military hardware exhibit. Two: you sneak aboard the Annihilator. Three: you steal the Annihilator. Four: you find and destroy those miserable biker mice" Limbrger explained to Greasepit. "Right, boss. One: I steal the biker mice. Two: I destroy the thing..." Greasepit said. "Karbunkle? Can you not summon someone that will be of more advantageous used to me than this pathetic petroleu port pastrull" Limburger said as he turned to Karbunkle. "At whant's your postulanst. May I introduce a particularly best pickable desperado recently returned from a 6 year shall we say surely intregalatic prison..." Karbunkle said as he pushed a button that actived the transporter. "The Pulverizer" Karbunkle said as the Pulverizer walked out of the transporter. "It looks like he's already got one" Greasepit said. "Negatory on the humorous civilian" The Pulverizer said as his right hand glowed red and he hit Greasepit with it, sending out of the window and into the nect building. "Scraped the building too. It's a good feeling" The Pulverizer said as Limburger looked mad. "That building was my new Limburger tower" Limburger said angry. "Very construction, boy, you shall thank me. Now enough of this chin wagon. I want a full briefing on this mission" The Pulverizer said. "Your mission my dear Pulverizer is to capture the Annihilator... Oh and while you're at it you shall eliminate the scourge of my existence, the biker mice from Mars" Limburger said as he pulled a foto of the six mice out and showed it to The Pulverizer. "Biker mice huh. Look like sloppy soldiers to me. It will be my pleasure to pulverizer them" The Pulverizer said as his right hand glowed red. "Perfect" Limburger said and began to laugh.

Later that night at the Military Expo.

Charley and the six mice stood in frond of the Annihilator expo. "Ah man" Verana said as the sign 'Display closed' was in frond of the door. "Looks like the star attraction still under wraps" Vinne said. "We're not here to sightsee things, Vinnie, Verana" Throttle said as on the other side of the display Greasepit, The Pulverizer and some goons where going to enter it. "Remember you can lose your fear of the enemy but you can lose your fear of me" The Pulverizer said as he knocked Greasepit down. "Hey we got to keep quiet as we don't want no one's to catch us... Blast the door's locked" Greasepit said as he pulled on the door but was pulled from the door by The Pulverizer. "Sometimes you have to grab it by the knob and pulverize it in the face" The Pulverizer said as he pulverized the hole expo. The mice looked at the expo the was now gone. "Well, we may not be here to sightsee but there's a sight to see" Vinnie said as he pointed at Greasepit and some of the goons. "It's those offensive creeps" Charley said. "Then let's mount us our own offensive" Verana said. "Yeah, we'll give him a real arm display" Mirda said as she and Modo lifted their armcannons up. "That's right with some of our own heavy artillery" Jarka said as she and Throttle activated their knuck-knocks. Greasepit and the goons stopped as the saw the mice come for them. "Yous guys handle those hamsters" Greasepit said as he was pushed down by The Pulverizer. "Stand here soldier. I'm gonna tear out their whiskers and use them to floss my teeth" The Pulverizer said as he shot at the mice and Charley. The mice and Charley jumped out of the way fast and took shelter. "So... Gaint got a power fist, ey" Modo said. "Well, as it happens, so do I" Throttle said as he activeted his knuck-knocks and walked towards the villain. "Come to uncle Throttle... Ya ham-fisted headcase" Throttle said. "Wait, Throttle" Jarka said but too late as Throttle attacked but The Pulverizer dodged the attack and Throttle slammed his fist into an ancient tank that was standing closeby. The whole thing exploded and Throttle lay on the ground. "Missed... Hehehe" Throttle chuckled as Jarka want to ran to him to help him out with the Pulverizer but was stopped as the goons began to shoot at them. "Uh... How did the combination go... 1-2..." Greasepit pushed a few buttons of the Annihilator but hit his head against it and it opened and he went inside.

Meanwhile, Modo, Vinnie, Verana and Mirda were fighting the goons. The four mice ran behind a large pile of empty rockets to find cover from the laser shots that were fired on them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Modo asked the three mice. "I'm thinking what you're thinking" Vinnie said. "Than let's do it" Verana said. "And fast" Mirda as they quickly grabbed the two metal poles that were holding the rockets shells together and the whole pile collapsed. "Let's roll!" the four cheered together as the four mice were surfing on the shells. The goons saw the huge amount of shells rolling towards them and quickly jumped between four military cars to search cover. As the mice passed them Vinnie and Verana throwed a flare at the four military cars and they exploded. Charley was in one of the military plans shotting at the goons as she shot the car and it exploded. "Whoo... Wonder what this does?" Charley asked herself as she pressed a btton in the plane and the cockpit opened. It shot the chair that Charley was in right in the air. "AAAAHHHHH" Charlay yelled.

Meanwhile, Throttle was still having his hands full with the Pulverizer. He both jumped out of the way behind a car as the Pulverizer shot with is power fist at him. He grabbed the car and threw it, with the help of his knuck-knocks, towards the Pulverizer but he was prepared as he raised his fist and shot his powerful laser. The car flew right into the air as it almost hit Charley that was now falling down.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Charley yelled as Vinnie catched her but saw a shadow from above then. "Hey, look out" Charley said as the car came falling on them but it stopped before it hit them. Charley and Vinnie looked to the side to see Modo had cacth the car and behind him stood Mirda and Verana. "Huh, got a real way with words doesn't she" Verana said as the four mice and Charley fall to the ground becase the car exploded. "Brief and to the point" Mirda said. "You said it" Vinnie said as they laughed but stopped as the Pulverizer stood in front of them and throwed Throttle down were they where laying. "I'll almost pity you, rent buzzards" The Pulverizer said as he powered his power fist. "Pity yourself, pal..." Jarka's voice came from behind the Pulverizer. He turned around and saw a very angry Jarka standing in front of him. "You tried to bruise my friends..." Jarka said as she parked her fist in the Pulverizer's face. The robot flew away and crashed through a wall, closeby the Annihilator. "You guys, okay?" Jarka asked as the all stood up. "Man! This is one rocking party!" Vinnie cheered. "Yeah, but if we're gonna dance, we're gonna need our partners" Mirda said and they whistled as the six biker came driving inside the building.

Inside the Annihilator with Greasepit and the Pulverizer.

"And now number three and sneaking to the... No that did number four... Huh, okay. This makes that thing shoot..." Greasepit said as he fall on a chair. "And this makes it go up..." Greasepit said as he pulled something and the chair went up. "Huh... so this must..." Greasepit said as the chair began to spin. As outside the ship, the six mice drove to the big ship as the shot their graplinghooks to it and stopped. "Move over you over weights" Pulverizer said.

Outside the ship.

"Well, time to finish this" Modo said. "You got it, guys. Let's rock and... Oh" Throttle said as the ship slowly rose into the air, with Greasepit and the Pulverizer in the cockpit. "It looks like the flying flat iron decided to put on a little show after all" Vinnie said as the ship flew towards them. "Don't do anything stupid, okay. No guns, no wheelies and most of all no rockets" Charley said as the mice took out their lasers, popped a wheelie and fired their jest. "Anything you say, Charley-girl" Verana said as the mice fired their lasers but it didn't work. "Oh man, this thing got skin thicker than a week old hotdog" Modo said as the drove away when the big ship shot at them. "Man, we're gonna take this trash can out before it hurts some innocent folks" Throttle said as they made their way outside the building. "Yeah! Like us" Vinnie agreed as the drove at full speed but the ship easily caught up with them. A big rochet exploded close behind them and that send the mice flying of their bikers as Charley landed in a bush and the three female mice crashed into a empty building and the three male mice also in a bush. Another rocket made sure the building exploded and burried the mice under the building.

Meanwhile, inside the ship "That's it for the biker mice" Greasepit said. "The big roger 10-4. Now we convoy this bird back to headquarters" Pulverizer said as he flew the big ship to headquarters.

With Charley and the mice.

Charley came from out the bush she landed in and looked at the big ship that was now flying away. "Wow, that was some rock and ride, huh, guys... Guys?" Charley asked as she looked around she could see the boys laying not far from her but then she looked at the building. "Oh no" Charley said as she saw three mice tails that where sticking out from under the rumble of the building. "Girls!" Charley yelled.

At Limburger's tower.

"Excellent! With this wonderful weapon under my commant, I cam impose a new order on Chicago a sensible order, my own order" Limburger said as the big ship landed and Greasepit and Pulverizer came out of the ship but Greasepit fall down. "Sir, mission objective completed, sir. Reporting total annihilation of primary rolling targets" Pulverizer said. "Yeah and we blasted the biker mice too" Greasepit said. "You mean they're gone. You must permit me a private moment to compose myself" Limburger said as he went into another room but you could heaar him celebrate. After a while Limburger came back. "Yes, my pugilistic Pulverizer. I believe we may now proceed post a step to the destruction of Chicago. Once the property values plummet I can buy the entire city for a mere pittance. Yes, Karbunkle, disguised this machine so that no one knows I have it in my possession. The city must simply believe it to be in the hands of an anonymous villain" Limburger said as Karbunkle disguised the building. "Covert operations. I love modern warfare" Pulverizer said. "Ah mmhmm but this is not warfare, my dear Pulverizer. This is business" Limburger said. "Same thing" Pulverizer said. "You'll do well, my boy, very well indeed" Limburger said.

Back with Charley and the mice.

"Girls, are you okay?" Charley said as she removed parts of the bilding to get to the girls. "Ooohhh, my head" Vinnie's voice was heard. "Ya can say that again" Modo's voice was heard. "Charley, what ya doing?" Throttle asked. "Help me out here, boys. The girls are trapped under the rumble of the building" Charley said as she could hear the boys raan to her side and help her remove the parts of the building off of the girls. The hand of Verana took Charley's shoulder as Charley removed at piece from Verana's face. "Oh, that thing packs a serious punch" Verana said as she and the girls got out of the rumble with the help of the boys. "You sure had me scared this time" Charley said. "And not only Charley" Throttle said as he helped Jarka stand and looked at her for injuries but there were none. "Ya girls worried us" Modo said as he helped Mirda stand up as Modo looked at her too for injuries but like Jarka she had none. "Worried more then anything else" Vinnie said as he helped Verana stand upas he also looked for injuries but found none. "I'm worried also about what gonna happen to Chicago now that Limburger got the Annihilator in his slimy mitts" Charley said. "Well, the past performance is any indication, I'd say the Big Cheese is about to put a severe hurt on the Windy City" Jarka said as she walked to her bike and sat it back right. "Right" Verana said as she sat her bike right and sat onto. "So, I say we put hurt on him" Verana said as Charley sat behind her and Mirda and the boys where already on there bikes. "Hold it, hold it. We can't just charge in this time" Throttle said. "He is right" Jarka said as she began to think. "Oh, buzz kill" Verana and Vinnie said together. "Heavy artillery counters in his favor" Jarka said. "What you got in mind, Jarka?" Modo asked. "Hehehe, a little battle armor of our own. Let's ride..." Jarka said. "Yeah, this time it's war" Mirda said as the six drove off to the score board. After a while they arrived. "Great Idea to use the old parts from your spaceship" Charley said as she brought a plate to Modo's bike. "Yeah, I'd like to see that flying swiss army knife cut through these babies" Modo said. "There that is almost done" Mirda said as she placed the last matel plate on her bike. "Here ya go babe, the biggest guns and the most armored..." Vinnie said but his bike revved her engine, popped a wheelie and fall to the ground. "Oops... Maybe I overdid it..." Vinnie chuckled. "Finished" Verana said as she looked at her bike. "Mmm... Maybe it's not a good idea to ride quite so heavy" Throttle said as Modo's bike did the same as Vinnie's did. "Don't worry it's just temporary" Charley said. "Yeah, Yeah. Just until we trash old stink faces new toy" Modo said as Jarka laughed at little. "What's fnny, sis?" Vinnie asked as the others looked at her too. "Think about is. The Big Cheese thinks we are dead. He is gonna be so shocked when we crash the party" Jarka said now laughing as she could already see Limburger's face in front of her and ith her words the others laughed too.

With Limburger.

"Gentlemen, you mission today is to cause chaos and destruction in the city. So go forth for the greater glory of Limburger enterprises" Limburger yelled out. "Go forth... Is that before where we blow up the machine or out. Maybe that was to look with your feet" Greasepit said. "Just do it" Limburger said. "Yes, sir" Greasepit and Pulverizer said together as the big ship took off. "I want to drive" Greasepit said. "Put a lid on it son and smell a battlefield a mile away" Pulverizer said as Pulverizer began to shoot the city. "Oh excuse me, sorry" Greasepit said. "Under City Hall, take out their leaders and the troops will fall like mice" Pulverizer said as he and Greasepit began to laugh as they shot the bridge where the six mice were driving on. The mice puched a button on their bikes and jumped over the hole, firing at the big ship. "I guess we didn't do such a good job of moralizing them rotten rodents after all" Greasepit said. "Escalation hostilities, huh. Well, two can play that game" Pulverizer said as he pointed the guns of the ship to the six mice. As one of the lasers of the ship hit Verana's and Vinnie's bikes and they were pushed a bit back. "Waaoooww! Take a knocking..." Verana said. "And keeps on rocking!" Vinnie finished as they drove back to the ship, firing a rocket at the ship. The ship flew away because of the inpact. "Those sewer rats are beginning to annoy me" Pulverizer said. "Hey, these battle shells do their jobs" Modo said. "Yeah, now it's time that we do ours" Throttle order. "Let's rock and ride!" they all yelled together. They fired their jets, drove under the ship and turned. Now they were following the ship and they shot their lasers at the bottom of the ship. As the mice split up, Throttle and Jarka followed the ship on the left. They used all their fire power and shot at the ship. Vinnie and Verana drove under the ship and turned, facing the ship. The ship also stopped, floating above the ground. Vinnie and Verana puched a button on their bikes and cannons came out of their bikes. "Come on... Hit us with you best shot" Vinnie said provoking. The ships laser bounced back because of the armor and hit a building. "Whoaa, not bad but now try this" Verana said as she and Vinnie shot four huge rockets. The ship exploded and crashed against another building. "Cool, the reflective armors holding up" Jarka said as she, Throttle, Modo and Mirda stopped next to Vinnie and Verana. Vinnie opened his visor, held his finger in a shape of a gun and prentended to blow away smoke. They suddenly heard the ship's engine again. Apparently, it still wasn't destroyed. It flew back to the mice. "Let's nail that goony gun ship" Vinnie said. "One hammer coming up" Modo said as he pushed a button an his bike and a rocket shot out to the ship. "We're just gonna have to knock a little louder" Throttle said. "That rings my bill" Vinnie said. "Let's do it" Jarka said as the six mice hit their accelerator and drove towards the heavily damaged ship. "Look at them, line up like falling pants" Greasepit said. "Time for a preemptive strike" Pulverizer said as the ship flew to them but the mice fired rockets at the ship and the ship exploded, sending Greasepit and Pulverizer to the ground. "Why those insubordinate squirrels, I'll pulverize them" Pulverizer said. "We got our opening. Let's make the most of it" Jarka said. "Looks like mister big shot is gonna give us a hand" Mirda said as she pointed at the general that was standing in the cockpit, furious. "Aaaooowww, what a rush!" Verana cheered as she popped a wheelie. "You boys, mind if we do this one?" Jarka asked. "Go ahead, girls" Throttle said as the girls drove in front of the boys. "Alright girls, pay back time for the building" Jarka said. "Yeah!" Verana and Mirda agreed. The Pulverizer shot with his powerfist. Jarka catched the laserbeam with her armor and passed it to Mirda. "Yours, Mirda" Jarka yelled. "Verana! Set up the smash!" Mirda yelled as she passed it on to Verana. Verana tried to jump into the air, using her jest but her bike was too heavy. The bike did came loose from the ground but not high enough and tumbled backwards. It made a few somersaults and Verana landed back on her tires, just when the laser hit the front of her bike. Verana flew backwards because of the force of the laser and since she wasn't prepared, she crashed through a advertisement board and landed next to her bike. She chuckled, shaking her head. Miraculously, the laser did his the ship and that was the final touch. It went crashing donw on Limburger Plaza.

Inside Limburger's tower.

Limburger was putting a picture of himself stread. "Hmm it is good to have my tower restored to full glory once more" Limburger said but through the window you could see the ship coming for his tower and crashed into it as the hole building shook.

Back with the mice.

The mice could hear Limburger scream as the building fall down once again to the ground. "I get so tired of this" they could hear Limburger say from the rumble. "Another job well done, guys" Throttle said. "Yep! Let's say we head back to quickly and get these armors off our bikes" Modo suggested. "Naahh, let them wait. I'd say root beer and dogs first, bikes later..." Vinnie said but his bike threw he off and he landed hard on the ground. The other mice laughed out loud. "I don't think your bike sees it quite the same way, brother" Jarka chuckled. "Okay, okay. The dogs can wait. Let's get out of here before this bike has anything else to say" Vinnie said as he jumped back on his bike. "All right, you motorcycle madmen... Let's rock" Throttle said. "And ride!" They all said together as they drove back home to get the armor off of their bikes. After a while they were back and got to work by removing that armor from their bikes. "Must better now, not?" Verana said as her bike peeped and so did the other bikes. "Yeah..." Jarka said as she yawned. Throttle walked to her and put his arms around her from the back. "I think someone is getting tired" Throttle said. "Yeah, it's been a long day" Jarka said as she leaned against Throttle. "Yeah, I'm with ya on that one too" Mirda said as she yawned too and so did Verana. "I think we will be hitting the hay soon" Verana said. "Come on let's all get ready to get a goodnights rest" Throttle said as they all made themselves ready for bed. Each of the girls was laying with their boyfriends. "Goodnight, babe" Throttle whispered in Jarka's ear. Jarka turned around to face him and kissed him for a minute or so. "Goodnight, baby" Jarka said as she layed her head on his chest and they fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Where The Road Lead Us.**

**Chapter 14: We're Going To Cheeseland.**

At the dunes and the beach from Lake Michigan, the six mice where racing with their bikes as each of the bikes had four old, big tires on them. Modo was taking the lead closely followed by the others. Vinnie hit the accelarator and flew past Modo, only on his rear tires. "Your own baddest hero, Vinnie. Claps the lead" Vinnie said. "Come, come little darling. Let show him, who is the best" Modo said as his bike sped forward, taking the lead again. "Hey outta my way! I can't see around ya big, old..." Vinnie said annoyed as he tried to go past Modo but he was giving Vinnie not enough space. "Buttin' it up, wrenchead" Modo interruped him with a smile on his face. But suddenly, when they drove past a big hill, Throttle jumped over them and took the lead. "Keep on them" Throttle said. "Last one past the sand dunes is a nasty pair of Plutarkian underwear" Vinnie said. "Ugh, well, you would know" Throttle said as he and Modo looked disgust. "Do I have a way with words or what?" Vinnie asked. Modo and Throttle speeded up getting closer to the dune. Vinnie laughed and popped a wheelie. While Throttle and Modo drove around the dune, Vinnie crashed right through it but when he blasted his way out, the girls went over it. Vinnie stopped on the edge of the next cliff. "AAAOOOOWWWW! The baddest" Vinnie cheered as he won. Then Modo, Throttle and the girls joined him, Modo not amused with what Vinnie did. "You foul! You can't voilate a cource hazard that way, come on" Modo said. Throttle and the girls laughed. "Vinnie is a cource hazard, bro" Throttle said laughing. "Not to mention one of your major scenic attractions" Vinnie said with a arrogant smile as Jarka rolled her eyes at her twin. "Yeah well, if you move your swelled head for a minute, mr. Roadrage, we could see the real reason we're here. Limburger is ripping up the whole beach" Jarka said as she poined down and everyone looked that way. Big trucks where driving in the sand plains. "Since when did Limburger take over the Sandman franchise" Verana said. "Hmm... Sand... Plutark probaly needs cement, guys and from the looks of things lots of it" Throttle said as they now also notice they got surrounded by Limburger's goons. "Hope you guys are feeling cool" Jarka said. "Cuz we're in for a hot time on the old beach tonight!" Verana said. "Oh mamma" Mirda said as she closed her visor. Vinnie revved his bike and turned around so he could face the others as he pumped his fist in the air. "Okay, you mad men and womans. Let's party!" Vinnie cheered. "Ah ah ah, business before pleasure, Vincent" Throttle said. "And our first order of business are those vacuum trucks!" Jarka said. "Yeah, there's a sucker taking out every minute" Modo said. "Oh, please" Jarka and Throttle said together as she and Throttle leaned on their handlebars, shaking their heads. "Who writes your lines? Let's rock..." Throttle said. "And ride!" they all said together. They revved their bikes and drove towards the goons, full speed but only to use the dune where they were standing as a ramp. They jumped into the air and flew over the goons, straight towards the trucks. The goons looked confused at each other. Suddenly, Greasepit's voice was loudly heard over the speakers. "Now hear this! Attention! Look out! Danger! DANGER!" Greasepit yelled but a laser of one of the mice hit Greasepit's truck full on the front. The truck got out of control and crashed against a dune, making Greasepit fly out and crashing in the sand. Throttle drove towards two thrucks and fired his laser. The ground before the trucks exploded and the trucks flew into the hole, clearly out of action. Modo drove next to another truck, he let go of his handlebar and climbed on his seat. Modo popped his head into the cabin. "Breaktime" Modo said as he punched the goon in the face. The goon flew out of the other window and landed meters away. Verana drove straight towards a truck as she pushed a button on her bike and her laser came out. "Go ahead... Make my day" Verana said in a low voice and hit the brakes. The goon did the same and for a short moment, they're only staring at each other but when the goon saw the expression on Verana's face. He quickly turned tail. "Hahahaha! What a great line! Oh gosh, I should use that one more often" Verana said laughing as Mirda and Jarka stopped next to her but not the boys they where handling some of the other goons and trucks. "Personally, I think we all get a little bit tired of that one" Mirda said. "Yeah, why don't ya try it out on them?" Jarka said as she pointed behind her. Verana looked over her shoulder as Jarka and Mirda did the same and saw three goons griving towards them. Jarka and Mirda sped away but Verana turned her bike and faced the goons. She opened her visor and grabbed a blade of grass. She put it in her mouth and gritted his teeth. "Go ahead... Make my day" Verana said in a lower voice then she first did but the goons were not impressed and they fired three rockets thowers her. The rockets explosion made Verana and her bike flying into the sky as Verana then landed in a sand dune. "AUTSJ!" Verana said as she landed. Jarka and Mirda stopped closeby, shaking their heads with a smile. "Verana, you've gotta watch what you're doing. Failed the audience reaction test!" Jarka said as she laughed and so did Mirda. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you see, the trick is; you've gotta keep your teeth clenched, like this" Mirda said and did what she said. "You feel lucky, punk?" Mirda growled but then started laughing again. Again the goons were not impressed as they shot another rocket but this time Mirda landed right next to Verana. They both got back on their feet. "What we have here, is a failure to communicate. I think I've got a sure fire line for this situation" Jarka said. "What's that?" Mirda asked. "It's tail whippin' time!" Jarka said as she grabbed her two laser guns, whirled them around her fingers, crossed her arms and lay them aver her shoulders. She shot three times and the buggies from the goons exploded as the goons landed in the sand dune. "Ah! Timed, honoured and tested!" Verana cheered, pumping her fist in the air as she and Mirda were already on their bikes. "Yeah, here's another!" Mirda said. "Let's ride" Verana said as the three female mice sped away, back into the fight to help the boys. The girls were now driving next to the boys as they took most of the goons out but a few buggies were still following them. "So they still wanne rock-and-roll, huh" Modo said looking behind him. "Will take them dancing on rumble street" Vinnie ansered. "Your lead, Vincent. Shed'em and shred'em!" Throttle said as they all pushed a button on their bikes, firing their jets and sped away. The goons began to fire at the six mice. "Operation crazy, he?" Throttle asked the male gray mice. "Modo Maverick's hugging your wing" Modo answered. "On my mark... Now!" Throttle said as he went laft and Modo went right. They drove back to each other and crossed each other. The buggies tried to follow them but failed as they crashed into each other. Modo and Throttle stopped as Jarka and Mirda stopped next to them. "They should've looked both ways before crossing" Mirda said as they looked at the goons who were lying unconscious on the ground. Greasepit came driving on his trike driver towards them. "Yeah, before crossing the Biker Mice From Mars" Jarka agreed and when Greasepit almost drove between Modo and Throttle as they grabbed each others hands. Greasepit crashed against it, flew backwards off his bike and crashed into a sand dune. "AAOOOWWW!" Verana cheered as she and Vinnie jumped off a sand dune. They both fired their laser and the trike exploded. "King and queen of the road, coming through!" Vinnie cheered while they both landed and drove back to the others. Greasepit tilled his head back up from the sand. "I'll bust those beaver teeth of your biker bunny" Greasepit said as his own teeth fall out and he picked them back up. "Huh, this line of work should use a dental plan" Greasepit said.

At Limburger's tower.

"So, you failed again how typical" Limburger said as Greasepit stood in his office. "It was the biker mice boss, really. I could..." Greasepit saide. "Calm yourself. I'm not angry with you" Limburger said. "Uhh... Alright" Greasepit said. "Oh my no. I'm however intensely furious at your credibly idiotic stunts" Limburger yelled. "Just as long as ya ain't mad" Greasepit said. "What's the use. It's thoses intergalactic guinea pigs, why must they always foil my plans. Can no one suggests a site where those ruinous rodents won't unearth my mining operations" Limburger said as he was zapping through the channels. "Here, boss. Let me help. I know just what you need to relax. Soe big pie recipe no do the trick" Greasepit said as he took the remote from Limburger. "Give me that you moron" Limburger said as he took a hold of the remote. "Wait, boss. I'll fix it" Greasepit said but Limburger took it and stopped on a channel and listen to it until he got an idea. "That's it" Limburger said. "You're gonna take the education rules" Greasepit said. "In a matter of speaking. Now where is my checkbook" Limburger said as he looked for it and he found it.

After a while.

Limburger was standing in ftond of two men. "A pleasure to do business with you gentlemen. I see that you are businessmen after my own heart" Limburger said as the two men took the check from him. "Yeah, yeah, right. Now let's get out of here" they said and they left. "My consummate congratulations Karbunkle for altering this astounding amusement arcade in an amazing amount of time" Limburger said. "Anything for you, your cheesingess. And now, prepare to witness your newest criminal invention... Cheesy Land" Karbunkle said the sign was now showed. "Ah, Cheesy Land. A dairy tale Kingdom all my own. A doubly delicious delight in purchasing this profitable playground. I have produced perfect privacy" Limburger said. "Yes, your cheesingess and who would suspect that this will hidded all you mining operations. Every drill..." Karbunkle said. "Every oil derrick, pump and crane. And I am the fairest one of all. Hmm and what does that little amusement do?" Limburger asked as he pointed the the largest one. "That is free fall. While our guest are going on it. We are collecting mounts of lava and ship back to Plutark" Karbunkle said. "Wonderful my dear demented doctor and with my operations entirely hidden the plundering of Chicago can begin in earnest but remember I want more than the desecration of the Windy City. I crave the complete destruction of those weasels on wheels, the biker mice from mars" Limburger said as he and Karbunkle began to laugh.

With the biker mice.

They where driving on the road while they past boards with the words Cheesy Land on it. Jarka looked at it with a frowned. 'I don't trust this. This has Limburger all over it' Jarka thought to herself as they arrived at Cheesy Land. "Free hot dogs. Man, that's barking up my tree" Vinnie said. "Yeah, I could go for a good cheese dog" Charley said. All the mice moaned and looked disgust at what Charley said. "Sorry, I brought it up" Charley said. "Well, here's something else to leave a bad taste of your mouth, guys. This place makes our bikes off-limits" Throttle said as he pointed at the sign that said 'No Motorcycles Allowed'. "Ah man, that thought to be a law" Modo said. "It smells like a mousetrap to me with Limburger all over it" Jarka said. "A trap, ey? Well, what are we waiting for. Let's scope it out, this could be a fun day after all guys" Verana said as they all walked inside.

After a while.

The boys and Charley where riding one of the rides as the girls where waiting for them. "One hotdog too many, Vinnie?" Charley asked as Vinnie that was sitting next to her was hanging with his head over the adge of the cart. "Uuugh... Are we there yet?" Vinnie asked moaning as he threw up after. After the ride they went to another one, the haunted house. With this one Charley was waiting for them as the six mice went in it with each of the boys sitting next to their girlfriends. As the ride started, scary sounds came out of every corner and suddenly a loud scream. A ghostly figure flew through the air towards Throttle and Jarka. Throttle jumped on is feet and punched it. "Whoops... Sorry, force of habit" Throttle said as Jarka laughed at it as she then took Throttle's hand and smiled at him. As the ride was over they walked to the shooting range. Modo looked at the kids for a bit before he raised his arm cannon and shot his laser. The back of the shooting range exploded. "Waauuww! That was cool!" one of them cheered. "Where did you get that gun?" another on asked. "I'll buy it for a quarter!" his friend said. "Sorry, bro's but I'm kinda attached to it" Modo said while pulling his helmet off. He wiped a piece of burning wood away that had landed on top of it. "Woooow" the kids said as they could see what Modo looked like. "Ride free citizens" Modo said as he put his helmet back on and walked back to the others. "What the heck happened here. Who did this?" A man asked anger at the children. "Some guy dressed as a mouse" a kid said. "Ha, man. That company really hates competition, don't they?" the man said.

With Limburger.

Limburger was looking over Cheesy Land. "Aah... My intrapreneurial endeavor is working wonderfully only one more ingredient is needed to make it magnificent" Limburger said as a sound stopped him as Karbunkle appeared on the screem. "The biker mice have been seen in Cheesy Land" Karbunkle said. "Aaah. Life is good but let the games begin" Limbuger said.

Back with Charley and the biker mice.

They where in a ride as Vinnie was not feeling well. "I don't feel my stomach. I don't think this was a super idee" Vinnie said. "If you are going to throw up, keep it in will ya. Who eats hotdogs before they go on a ride... Oh yeah, you" Jarka said to her twin brother as she looked behind her to him. "Jarka's right, Vinnie. And see it as a cycle on tracks" Throttle said. "Hey, yeah. That's right" Vinnie said as he placed his hand on his helmed where is mouth is. "Must be all in my head" Vinnie finished. "Nice to see there's something other in there besides ego" Mirda said. "Anyway these things are perfectly safe as Charley said" Verana said as the all looked wide eyes as Greasepit and some goons appeared in the track of the cart. "They ain't anymore" Greasepit said as he and the goons stopped the cart. "Well, look who slid in on a oil slick" Throttle said as Jarka holded her laugh as they looked at Greasepit who was holding the cart at the front. "These times I've got to drop on yous rodents, and I do mean... Drop..." Greasepit said as he then looked at the goons. "Over the side with them, boys" Greasepit said as Modo leanded forward over Jarka and gave Greasepit a head butt. Greasepit lost his balance and fell down, screaming. The cart started to move again as it was going for the big drop. The three goons grabbed the cart, to make sure they didn't fall off. Greasepit fall back onto the cart and the six mice where trying to get them off of the cart. "Whoa, this ride got more curves than a pitchers duel!" Verana said smiling as she pushed a goon away in a pigsuit, how fall down into the water rides. "Waow, talk about taking a major fall" Verana said as she looked down. Throttle grabbed a goons in a Easter Bunny suit, swirled him above is head and threw him away. "Still going" Vinnie said as they could hear Greasepit srceaming loudly as he was hanging at the back of the cart. The goon with the cheese suit had a hold of Jarka's arms as Verana and Mirda where helping her get free from the hard grip but the track made a sudden turn and since the goon had a hold on Jarka, he throwed her off of the ride making her flew off. "AAAAHHH!" Jarka let out as she was pulled or better flew out of the cart by the goon that a holding her arms. "Jarka!" the five mice yelled as Throttle quickly stood on the cart. "Vincent, if you please... The double tail trick" Throttle said as Modo wrapped his tail around his seat. He stretched his arm and Vinnie grabbed it as the Verana and Midra holded on to their boyfriends. Vinnie wrapped his tail around Throttle's wrist and Throttle jumpse off of the wagon. He grabbed Jarka with his tail and the four other mice pulled them up. Mirda throwed the goon in the cheese suit out of the cart as Throttle and Jarka landed back in the cart. Throttle looked at her and made her look at him. "Ya alright, Babe?" Throttle asked her as she was looking at him. "I am now, thanks" Jarka said as she gave Throttle a quick kiss. "Welcome back to the coaster club, sis" Vinnie said as Jarka looked at him. "Yeah, great to see you got back on track" Verana said laughing. "I am not amused" Jarka said as she gave the two a cold look. "Well, maybe this would tickle yous laughbones" Greasepit yelled as he pointed a blaster at them. "You know guys, we had so much fn with the double tail trick..." Throttle said looking at both Modo and Vinnie. "We could even have more fun with..." Vinnie said. "The triple tail trick!" Modo said. "Too late for tricks mousies! Six fried furballs, coming up!" Greasepit said as he was about to pull the trigger but the mice were faster. The boys lashed out their tails and grabbed the rails. The cart stopped immediately and the back flew up, the boys holded their girls in their arms so that they didn't flew off but Greasepit didn't have that luck. He flew away, screaming loudly as he landed on the floor as he crached right throught it. "That's weird..." Jarka said as she looked down with everyone else through the hole. "Haha, Greasepit never looked better, guys!" Vinnie said laughing together with Verana. "Yeah, but the of that stuff is looking major ugly" Throttle said as he pointed at the machines that were digging. 'So, my feeling was right' Jarka though as she looked at the machines. "Let's take a closer look" Mirda said. "No, no, not now. We need our bikers and some peace and quiet to do a proper investigation" Jarka said. "Yeah, and peace and quiet is about to be in a real short supply" Verana said as she looked around her. They had drawn the attention from the visitors at the park, so they were surrounded by curious people but also the goons from Limburger. "Let's bail!" they all said as they ran to one of the walls that was surrounding the park. "About time you guys made a sensible decision" Charley said as Mode and Mirda jumped first over the wall, then Verana and then Throttle and Jarka but Throttle waited as Jarka went over the wall. Vinnie gave Charley a boost to get on top of the wall as Throttle catched her and they both went over the wall. Then Vinnie jumped on the wall and turned around to face the goons."Don't hunt what you can't catch" Vinnie said as laser hit the wall and Vinnie fell down the other side. "Oh man... I hate it when my dramatic exits get screwed up like that" Vinnie said as they all made their way back to the Last Change Garage.

The same night, the mice made themselves ready to go back. "Armed and ready" Modo and Mirda said. "Knuck-knocks charge" Throttle and Jarka said. "Flares ready to fly" Vinnie and Verana said as all six got on their bikes and the garage door opened. "You guys got a taste for another helping Limburger's stuw?" Throtttle asked. "I'm already in line, bro. We got a plan" Modo said. "Yeah, the usual. Make it short" Throttle started. "Sweet" Vinnie said. "And loud" Modo said. "Well, then. Let's rock..." Verana said. "And ride" Jarka said as they drove off to Cheeseland.

The mice jumped over the wall with their bikes and drove through the empty park. When they reached the hole in the ground, in the form of Greasepit, they jumped down. When they were inside the tunnel, they looked around. "Yep, looks like all of Limburger's machines are right here" Jarka said as suddenly a light went on and almost blinded them. "That's right, my esteemed enemies but you'll forgive me that I didn't signe you up for the graand tour" Limbugher's voices was heard as the mice looked behind them and saw Limbugher's face on a big screen. "Seize those rodents!" Limbuger ordered as some goons walked towards them. The mice jumped off their bikes and a huge fight broke loose. After awhile, all the goons were laying unconscious and the mice were standing on top of them. Vinnie and Verana looked at the screen. "Say there, uncle Larry. That's the best you can do?" Vinnie and Verana asked. "Well, since you ask so politly...No! This is!" Limburger said as he grabbed a remote and pushed a button. A loud noices could be heard as the mice went back on their bikes. Suddenly, there was a robot in the form of a cheese standing before them. It had six very heavy looking guns and the thing was huge. "Well, eh... Sorry we asked..." Verana said as the mice pushed their bikes back with their feet. The robot opened fire on them and all six mice popped a wheelie and quickly drove another way. "Imminent annihilation! I live for moments like this!" Vinnie said happily. "Yeah, they are fun" Verana said happily. "Me, I prefer just to live, so let's get rocking!" Modo said. "I heard that! Blast the can, guys!" Throttle said as he pointed at the big robot, that was standing on the right now. The robot tried to fired back but the firepower of the mice was too heavy. It lost it's balance and fell backwards against a huge, matel pipe. The whole thing broke and the bottom part broke through the wall of the bee nest looking building. Lava streamed out, dripping down in the tunnel but right into the park. "Well, there she blows!" Jarka said chuckling as she looked at the lava. Goons fled the scene, knowing this was getting wat too dangerous now with the lava brought into it. The mice stopped in front of the robot, who slowly climed back on his feet. "Uh, we got kinda carried away, huh?" Mirda asked. "Well, we hit it with our best shot, buddies" Throttle answered. "It's coming back for more!" Modo yelled. "We gotta put it away before we're all lava lug nuts. HEY! Metalmouth!" Vinnie yelled as he whistled on his fingers to get the robot's attantion. "Over here!" Verana yelled. The robot turned around and shot all his six guns at the same time at the mice. The mice turned around and drove away before they got hit. "Well, you've gotta admit. This park does have some exited rides" Vinnie said, zigzagging his bike to avoid the shots. "Yeah, well, I'm ready to get off of this one" Modo said. "I just wanne ley in bed" Mirda said. "Me too" Verana said. "Then let's take this wrenchhead down" Throttle said as they drove futher into the tunnel but when they drove closeby the hole Greasepit had made this afternoon, they saw lava dripping down. "Yiaow! I heard it's better to burn down than fade away but this is crazy!" Vinnie snickered. They stopped and Throttle grabbed a grenade. He pulled out the pin and threw it up. It exploded and the edges of the hole were now bent upwards, so the lava couldn't drip down anymore but the robot started to catch up and they quickly drove futher. "We gotta stop that hot stuff before Chicago can't stand the heat" Jarka said. "I always said this town is cooking but this isn't what I had in mind" Modo said. "Come on, you motor jammers! It's time to put a damper on the fire" Vinnie cheered as he looked at the others. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Vincent, you are so predictable" Throttle smiled, shaking his head. "So true. Let's rock..." Jarka said as they all revved their bikes, Vinnie and Verana firing their jets. "And ride!" they all said togther as Vinnie and Verana's bikes flew up and creshed through the ceiling of the tunnel. "AAAOOWW!" they both yelled out.

Inside of the bee hive looking building.

Limburger and Karbunkle were looking at a screen. "It's could work out quit well. Ones the lava distroy Chicago you can mine how every long you like and with nobody to stop you" Karbunkle said. "Exellant but what of those infernal biker mice?" Limburger asked. "Not to worry, your Cheesingness. The cheese-bot will handle them" Karbunkle said as he pointed a remote to the screen and puched a botton. The screen showed the cheese-bot shooting at the biker mice. "Hehe. Karbunkle, make sure the videotape machine is running. I wish to add this event to my personal video collection" Limburger said. "Ah, yes but of course" Karbunkle said.

Back with Vinnie and Verana.

Vinnie and Verana were riding next to the stream of lave as their tires almost caught fire because of the heat. "Aaaooww, burning rubber!" Vinnie said as they both gaind even more speed. They aimed their lasers at the big sign. "I think it's time to bottle this hot sauce" Verana said as Vinnie agreed and they fired at the big sign. The huge sign fell on the ground and blocked the way to the lava. And since the whole park was surrounded by high walls, Chicago was safe. "Yes!" they both cheered. They quickly drove back to the hole in the ground, using their lasers to burn the lava away on their path and jumped back into the tunnel.

Underground, the four other mice were having a hard time to take the robot down. "Man. Does that thing never have to reload?" Modo complained. "Yeah, this is getting annoyed" Mirda complained too. "Only one chance, guys. Crush and crash number three" Throttle said. "You got it!" Modo and Mirda said together as they waited till the robot was out of shots. "Ready, guys?" Jarka asked. "Let's do it!" Modo said. "NOW!" Throttle said as they turned their bikes and drove straight towards the robot. Throttle and Jarka took the right, Modo and Mirda took the left. They flew towards the big head of the robot and when they past each other, they high fived. The robot pointed it's guns to them but shot his own head and it exploded as it then went down. "Rest in pieces, you metal man" Mirda said as she stood next to Modo and they both pulled their helmets off and placed them against their chest. Jarka and Throttle stopped next to them. "No time for sentiment, you two. That thing is going critical! It's gonna blow!" Jarka warned as she pointed to the robot. Modo and Mirda quickly put back on their helmets when Vinnie and Verana stopped next to them. "Oh, you think that's bad? That lava is backing up inside here like water" Verana said as she pointed behind her and Vinnie when lava was leaking back into the tunnel. "And we're in the drain" Mirda said. "We need to put a hurt on the hot stuff. And I think just how to do it. Yank and flank, now!" Throttle said. They drove towards the robot and turned their bikes. Ropes shot out of the back of their bikes and the hooks that were attached to it, grabbed the robot. They hit the accelerator. "Get along, little darling" Modo said. "And leave the driving to us!" Vinnie cheered. They dragged the robot with them and when it had enough speed, they fired their jets and jumped into the air, cutting loose from it. The robot slid against the pipe where the lava was streaming out and the whole thing exploaded. "Oh, yeah. Now this a way to hit the show" Vinnie said as the mice drived on a pipe and crashed outside through the walls of the bee nest looking building. When they flew past a small window, they saw Limburger staring at them. They all waved at him. "Tata!" Verana laughted together with Vinnie. Limburger waved back with a dazed look on his face. The building begun to shake as Limburger and Karbunkle were shaking with it. "I'm afraid this is going to be here's another ineluctable mini sending. Time to flee" Limburger said as he ran to Karbunkle, who was trying to open the emergency exit and Limburger puched Karbunkle out of the way. "Open. Open you blasted... Why won't you...?" Limburger said as the building fell to the side as Limburger then saw why the door didn't open. Limburger fall and landed on Karbunkle as they both fall in the elevator when the doors opened, then they fall down the shaft right on Greasepit. The building crumbled down and not long after Limburger, Karbunkle and Greasepit came out of a pool of lava and ran away with their pants on fire.

The mice landed their bikes outside the walls as people were standing their and looking at it. Suddenly, a journalist pushed a mircophone under their nose. "Hey, you biker bombs. You're the new heroes of Chicago! Now that you've saved Chi-town, what are you gonna do?" The journalist asked. "What are we going to do?" Vinnie asked. "I think that is simple" Jarka said as she and Throttle smirked at each other. "We're gonna rock..." the two leaders of the mice said as they popped a wheelie and the other joined them. "And ride!" they all said together as they then drove away, loudly singing and whooping.


End file.
